Guardian Angel, Guardian Human
by Mikaza1498
Summary: Annabeth Chase lost her best friend when she was twelve. She misses him every day and can't get him out of her head. She can still hear his voice. One day, that's all it took, to change her world, again. On the anniversary of his death, she mets someone by his grave. A boy with sea green eyes and black hair, there's just one problem; he won't stop following her, every she goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

 **welcome to my new story! This is a combination between an original story I came up with and Percy Jackson. I hope you guys like it. But I doubt you'll like this first chapter**

 **Im uploading this early than planned because, I just want feedback, see if I'm wasting my time. I hope you enjoy this, please tell me your thoughts. This is not a one shot, I swear. But I hope you enjoy.**

 **lets begin!**

 ** _Nine_** ** _years before._**

It was weird to say the least. For Percy one minute changed just about everything. Percy was too young to understand but that didn't stop him.

The big kid was being being mean to the girl. He kept tripping her and laughing at the pretty blonde, tan girl. He didn't like the big kid at all, despite his obvious size and age disadvantage he yelled at him to stop. He was only a few feet away. The older kid said no with an evil smirk and told Percy to go run to his mommy.

Percy didn't like it, so he just said to go away in a very stern voice for a three and a half year old and gently got up and offered the girl who looked about his age up. She took his hand and he ran away. The big kid glared, knowing if he followed it will just lead to big trouble, so he just went to his Mom and asked politely if they could leave.

Percy and the girl fell by the slide in the sand and the girl thanked him and Percy asked if she wanted to play. She did and they built a huge sand castle, which was really a pile of sand and slightly dried mud.

Percy at the time didn't understand why people could hop from one place to another in seconds without walking. He didn't understand why people could suddenly make food appear in their hand like it was always there. He didn't understand why there were people who had other people in strange clothes following them everywhere they went and constantly talked in their ear. He didn't understand why no one noticed the people running down a street to catch up with a bus with no one noticing or that they were there and then the next second they were gone. He didn't understand it but it was something he saw everyday, everywhere so he thought it was normal. Besides he liked the songs they sing when people are sad or crying.

'Gaurded human, Gaurded human, it pains me to see you like this but do not worry for when your alone and scared I'll always be here. Gaurded human, Gaurded human, do not be afraid for I am here.' It was cool in Percys eyes how people were so nice to others.

But he still didn't get it. He just let it go since his attention span was so thin. But this day was different, a guy about twenty four years old stood by a shady tree with a bright smile on his face as he watched the two kids play and laugh.

He had long neat, jet black hair, pale white skin, dark black eyes, and wearing almost all black. A black neat, clean coat that looked like it was from the American Revolution. A white undershirt, black pants and black boots. No one payed him attention, no one ever did but it didn't matter to him.

His name was Henry but people called him blackjack. A patriot from the American Revolution, who died saving his best friend Raphael, (people called him rainbow)from a bullet that was going straight for his head. No one remembers him and that's fine by him because that's not what he really cared about. Two hundred years in the business and he still loves every moment of it, and he had found his next customer.

He looked around for other free wings but found no one except him, which sucked. He remembers when he couldn't go five steps without bumping into another fellow dead friend but now he only knows a handful of people still in business. But he was slightly glad because that meant he was going to get the person he wants.

faster than the speed of light he was infront of the little boy with black hair, natural tan skin, and strange green eyes.

Percy didn't really care so he just ignored the guy and went on with his lump of a sand castle. Blackjack smiled and placed his hand on Percys head, which made Percy stiffen.

"I give you my blessing and protection." Blackjack muttered under his breath and felt the same familiar link he got whenever he blessed someone. He was now apart of this kids subconscious for as long as the kid lived.

Percy stopped talking to the girl he still didn't know the name of, (not that he cared) and looked up at blackjack with curious eyes but he just smiled, giggled and went back to the sand castle.

Blackjack didn't know it at the time and won't for a couple hours but he found a very special human.

Percy didn't understand who this guy was but he liked him so he just let him be. He was too young to get that now he had a person he never met following him everywhere, but in his three year old mind, there was nothing to fear. In his mind he found a friend, a lifelong friend he found indeed.

* * *

 ** _four years before_**

"I'm telling you blackjack! My Mom thinks I'm insane!" Percy screamed into his Finding Nemo pillow. Blackjack sat in Percy chair across the room and sharpened an old fashioned pencil with his hunting knife.

"Percy, ya gotta be more specific." Blackjack said flatly. "Because half the time you are insane." Percy turned his head to look at the twenty four year old man that has been around for as long as Percy could remember. He had a hard glare on his face that made blackjack throw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Mom is taking me to see some phy-phy-phy..."

"phycologist." Black jack said slowly, amused and in a bit of a babyish voice, with a large smirk. "I know Percy, I was there." Percy sat on his bed and threw his pillow at Blackjack. It was a bad throw and it landed only two feet away from the bed. Blackjack shook his head and continued to sharpen his pencil.

"Come on Blackjack!" Percy whined. "She thinks I'm insane! She thinks I have... whatever the long wor-"

"Depression?" Blackjack guessed.

"Yeah that! What is that by the way?" Percy turned his head in curiousity but Blackjack shook his head.

"Nothing, Perce."

"Well she thinks I have it and maybe about a gazillion other things!" Percy fell back onto his bed and a loud groan/yell of frustration. He huffed and was feeling pretty lousy and sad.

Blackjack could feel Percy bad mood, literally but really didn't know what to do. Percy was the first clear sighted mortal he's ever guarded, he really doesn't think the normal ways to make him feel better would work. "Blackjack? Do you think I'm crazy?"

Blackjack stopped dead in his tracks and he felt his throat clog up.

"No?" Blackjack flinched internally because even to him it sounded more like a question. Oh Zeus help me, Blackjack thought to himself.

Percy lifted his head up, he had big sad eyes. Percy felt like crying, his best friend besides Annabeth thought he was crazy. He turned so his back was to his friend and covered his face with one of blankets.

"No Perce, that's not what I meant." Blackjack was starting to get teary eyed but he couldn't cry himself, Percy has to cry in order for him to cry. "Percy please stop crying, I don't think your crazy like you deserve to be thrown into a mental hospital." Tears started to leak from blackjack eyes and he knew from the growing feeling in his chest that Percy was angry and sad at him.

"Percy, I don't think you should go to that Doctor." Blackjack decided on. From the way Blackjack suddenly felt curious, he knew he got Percys attention.

 _Gods this kid is so much harder to deal with_. Blackjack thought. _No wonder no one likes clear sighted mortals_. "I really, really, really don't. But kid, ya gotta admit you aren't normal." Blackjack used his coat to wipe his eyes, while Percy pulled the blankets down a little and peeked through.

"Yeah, because apparently I still have imaginary friends, when I don't. Because apparently you don't exist. Because apparently no one can see you but me!" Percy sat up again and started turning red. "Blackjack I'm sick of that, why can't anyone else see you!" Blackjack flinched and groaned, running his fingers threw his hair.

"You're too young..."

"But why!?" Percy screamed. Percy mother stopped outside Percys bedroom and pulled her ear to the door.

Blackjack banged his head against the table. He could feel Percys frustration and anger or maybe that was him because he couldn't tell Percy, not yet.

"Perce, it's complicated."

"But why!? I can take it! Why can't anyone see you!?" Percy was starting to feel helpless. His second best friend kept secrets from him, his mother thought he was insane. He didn't feel right.

"Stop Percy," blackjack hissed. "Do you want the whole building to hear you?" This just made Percy even more angry.

"I don't care! I don't care! Why can I only see you!? Or am I really crazy!? Do I belong in a mental hospital, blackjack?! Because I'm starting to think I do!" Percy was getting teary eyed again, blackjack quickly whipped his tears away.

Percys mother, Sally, gulped in fear. She didn't want to do anything too dramatic but kids always seem to get rid of their imaginary friends by five, but percy still saw his friend blackjack and she was afraid there might be some medical condition involved, but now she's afraid it was going deeper into Percys subconscious.

"Gosh darn it Percy stop yelling, stop screaming and stop crying. You know how much I hate it." Blackjack muttered. "Look kid, you're too young, period. I'll tell you when you're older, okay? But for right now we need to make some boundaries or else you will end up in a mental institution and quite honestly I didn't not want to step the rest of your life sitting in a padded room."

Percy knew when Blackjack got like this he won't win. Ever. Period. So he just glared at Blackjack and crossed his arms and muttered a whatever.

Blackjack told him his conditions. Told him what to do and what not to do. Percy objected to most of it, or all of it. He didn't understand and most likely never would have on his own.

"But I don't wanna do that blackjack! I like talking to you!" Percy yelled. Blackjack clamped his hand over Percys mouth and glared right at Percy.

"I said don't be so loud Percy!" Blackjack shouted. "I don't exist unless I say so, understand? Don't speak to me, don't look at me, don't so match as smile at something I said, completely ignore me. If you try to, then I'll ignore you, got it? Don't shout at me when we are by ourselves, don't yell, don't scream and don't cry when I do something you don't like. I don't exist and our conversations from now are completely secret. Understand?" Percy shook his head, making blackjacks hand fall from Percys mouth.

"No," Percy said stubbornly. "I don't get it, but whatever. I mean it's not like you ever tell me anything about anything else." Blackjack felt so bad, he could feel Percy anger and pain but he really couldn't do anything. Percy really was to young, he wouldn't understand.

"One day Percy." Blackjack ruffled Percys hair and the hair fell back into place perfectly.

"A time and a date." Percy mumbled under his breath. Blackjack heard and started thinking about an appropriate age to find out about Blackjacks death. What he is and basically loose his innocence on the aspect of death itself.

"Twelve." Blackjack decided. "On your twelfth birthday I'll tell you, everything." Percy looked at him with horror.

"But that's in four years!" Percy shouted. Blackjack shot Percy a hard look that made Percy bite and hold his tongue.

"It's the age I decided on." Blackjack spitted. "Get over it Percy. You're so lucky I haven't abandoned you already." With that blackjack disappeared in a blink of an eye. Leaving Percy feeling sad. He didn't get it. It wasn't fair.

percy had been trying to convince himself that nothing was wrong with him, that's he's normal and everyone around him is crazy but he really has to stop and think, 'Am I mentally insane?'

* * *

 ** _One month before_**

Percy started growing restless in his bed. He was having a really bad nightmare about Annabeth hating him because she found out about his small (maybe not so small) crush on her.

Blackjack, like always, woke up from the nightmare first and started to will Percy up. It was about six thirty on Percys twelfth birthday.

Today's the day, blackjack thought to himself. Percy jumped awake with a gasp and heavy breathes. Percy groaned and fell back to go back to sleep.

Blackjack stood on top of the bed and kicked Percy in the side. Like always Percy felt a slight pinch but it was like when suddenly your side or random part of your body randomly started aching and it left instantly.

"Get up Percy. Get some socks and something warm on." Blackjack kicked him again and Percy grunted, pulling the covers over his head.

"No, it's a Sunday morning and it's too early to get up." Percy grumbled, curling into a ball. Blackjack rolled his eyes and kicked him again.

"Perce, it's your twelfth birthday. Get up!" Percy growled and kicked Blackjacks feet through the sheets.

"So you'll let me sleep in, blackjack." Percy mumbled. "'And don't shout so loud' Blackjack." Percy quoted with a tiny smirk. Blackjack rolled his eyes. Four years and he still hasn't let go of that.

To say Blackjacks and Percys relationship has been strained for the past few years would be a little understatement. Percy knew Blackjack will tell him everything but sometimes it got hard, especially the last couple years since he'd realized in all the time Percys known Blackjack he hadnt aged a bit, or changed clothes ever. Percy didn't get anything about blackjack and everytime he asked blackjack would just say your not old enough.

He was just confused, he could teleport places, no one else could see him, he did so many weird things.

People have made fun of him to this day that he had an 'imaginary friend,' till he was eight and recently people have found him talking to blackjack and a few other friends of his no one can see when he thought they were alone and now his mom is worried again since the people who found him was the principal and a teacher his mom was best friends with.

Percy may get confused and angry at blackjack a lot but he was still someone special to Percy since he had always been there for him when no one else even cared.

Blackjack sighed and jumped onto the bed so he was sitting on the bed. His coat bunching up at the ends, he set his hand on Percys shoulder and he huffed.

"Perce, I said I'll tell you everything on your twelfth birthday, remember?" Percy pulled the covers down and nodded. "Well happy twelfth birthday, kid. I got a story to tell." Percy smiled and curled into a ball and got into his a 'story time' position.

Blackjack leaned against the bed post and started his story."You know the American revolution?" Percy frowned and nodded explaining he learned about it in school. Blackjack smiled slightly, it was bittersweet.

True schools did a good job of describing the war. He remembers when King George kept taxing them dry because the idiot couldn't go five years without starting a war with France or Spain. He remembers how horrible it felt to find one of his cows missing. He remembers the whole ordeal when he was alive. The war. it's just when it comes to describing individual people that schools vier off the beaten path. Some people get praised up and down for doing barely anything, while others did so much for early America and all they get is a few mentions in a history book and no one remembers them as soon as they leave the classroom. It sucked.

But it was amazing. They won, his death wasn't for nothing. They won.

Blackjack sighed a bit.

"Still can't believe we won." He muttered. Percy picked up on the word 'we.'

"'we?'" Percy asked. Blackjack looked down at Percy and nodded. Percy was confused normally when people talk about the patriots winning against the British they always say the colonist, the colonies, the patriots, or something like that but never, 'we.'

Blackjack turned a bit and lowered his shirt just a tiny bit on the right side. Sitting there just below his shoulder, around the lower part of his collar bone was a dent in his skin. A hole that went about three quarters of an inch of the way in, the rim was maroon red, the skin torn and jagged. It was ugly and scary.

Percy slowly sat up to stare at it. His mom said it was rude to stare at someone's wounds, no matter how scary or interesting they are, but it was impossible to look away.

Percy wanted to touch the wound, don't ask why he just did.

Blackjack kind of found Percys amazement amusing, he didn't take offense at all, you kind of forget what the big deal is after a while.

"You can take a closer look." Blackjack said with a smirk. Percy took up the offer and gently lowered his fingers curiously around the edges. Blackjack didn't feel a thing, so no it didn't hurt. He just continued to smirk.

Blackjack lifted his shirt back up and Percy just looked to his friend for answers.

"I was in the war." Blackjack started again. "I was a rancher in South Carolina. A bit off track but I no I didn't believe in slavery. Anyway, I raised cattle, horses, goats, sheep. Just a whole lot of livestock. I was runnin' the ranch with just my family and me and a couple other hands we hired. I was married, didn't have any kids. It was just my parents, me and my wife. British soldiers started showing up at our house and demanded we house and feed the lot of 'em. If we refused, they'd take our cattle, butcher it and take the meat for themselves without payin' us a penny. I got mad, I didn't think it was right for them to steel my income." Blackjack looked right into Percys eyes.

"To you kid, a single cow means nothing, but back then it was like steeling a brand new, expensive car. I wanted them to either pay for what they stole or get the..." Blackjack cursed. "Out of my country because they had no right to steel any of our cows or livestock." Blackjacks accent from back then was slowly coming back without him realizing it. It was how Percy knew he was serious.

"My parents disagreed, thought that there were bad people and good people, we just kept meetin' the bad ones. They were still loyal to the king. My wife, bless her soul, was always in the middle. Thought that what my parents said was true, there's good and bad people and we keep meeting the bad but she also thought it wasn't fair a country across an ocean got to dictate what the colonies did. She wanted more freedom but she didn't want to go to war. I was tired of it though, so when sign ups for the patriot army came along, I signed it. I went and fought, made friends, became popular in my troop and met a lot of famous people you probably barely know about. Well one of my friends had a gun aimed for his head in a scrimmage with some British troops. I pushed Him out of the way and the bullet got me right in the shoulder." Blackjacks hand went over were the bullet entered his skin and sighed.

"It probably doesn't look bad to you Perce, but in that time, if a bullet so much as cut you, you were considered a goner. We didn't have great technology, we were in rough terrain and infection was common. My friend dragged me to a clinic but I was three quarters dead and the wound was already infected. I went within thirty seconds of getting to the clinic." Percy eyes were the size of saucers. He was so amazed by Blackjacks life. But was so confused at the same time.

Blackjack closed his eyes. He remembers how everything hurt, how tired and groggy he felt. It wasn't like people described it in books. There was no peace till the very last millisecond. You don't have a flashback were you watch your life flash before your eyes, you just think about the most important things or people in your life and it takes the whole time not a second. He was tired and everything was blurry so he thought, he'd just go to sleep and the black closed in on his eyes, till there was nothing left to see. When he woke up he had his favorite outfit on, he was suddenly younger and standing in front of his own lifeless body.

"So you're a ghost?" Percy muttered under his breath. Blackjack threw his head back and laughed.

"I guess but not really." Blackjack laughed. He felt like a weight has been lifted off his shoulder. It felt so good to tell his human. "So you know the Greek gods. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades? Well they're real. They don't get into human affairs as much anymore so you rarely see them or see any demigods but that's off track. So when a person dies they go to the underworld. You face three judges and they decide if you go the fields of punishment, a place for all the evil people. The meadow of asphodel, a place for normal people, the didn't do anything good or bad. Or Elysium, a place for fallen heroes. Or people who did a lot of good in their life. Well if you get Elysium you get two other options, rebirth or guardianship." Blackjack smiled softly.

"Guardianship is were you find a person you think is special. Someone worth protection. You give them your blessing and protection and you become their guardian. You watch them, help them make decisions, help them throughout their lives. You become their conscience.

"I got Elysium. I didn't want to forget my past life, so rebirth was out of the question. I wanted to see what had happened to my country in the time I was gone. So I chose guardianship. It was meant to be a one time thing. See what's up with the United States, protect the person I found and come back and enjoy Elysium. But gods did I love guardianship so much." blackjack sighed. "I loved the connection you had with your human, I loved seeing their experiences, I loved that I knew everything about my human and I embodied them as well but I still was able to stay myself. I loved every second of it, so my person died eventually and I signed up to be a guardian again. Over two hundred thirty years later, Im Still loving it." Percy smiled really big. Blackjack made it sound like a lot of fun.

"So who is your human now?" Percy asked. Is it weird that he just found out about all this and he was not shocked or anything just amazed. Plus it made since to him now.

Blackjack gave Percy a 'are you serious?' Look.

"You are." Blackjack said. Percy jaw slowly dropped and then turned into a smile. He was happy, very, very, very, happy.

Blackjack sighed. "But Percy, you aren't supposed to see me." Percy got confused again. He wasn't supposed to see blackjack?- why? What does that mean?

Blackjack had to think about the best way to explain this.

"You... are what we call a clear sighted mortal. A long time ago it meant they could see through the mist, a force that hid the Greek gods, and they could see monsters and magical creatures like the Pegasus. But the doors of death have closed and monsters can't come back to the mortal world And gods have mostly stopped having kids for the most part, demigods are extremely rare and the mist has strengthened so it's about one in ten trillion people can see through it. So now it means you can see guardians. I'm supposed to be invisible to you. Your not supposed to be able to see, hear and touch me. And I can't directly touch you without using a lot of energy. But because you're clear sighted, Your senses work differently, you can feel me if I put my hand on your shoulder." Blackjack looks at Percy face to try and read what he's thinking.

"That's why no one else can see me. Or why no one can see Sam, Beckendorf, Selena, Sammy, Zoë, Connor and all the rest of 'em. We aren't imaginary, we aren't superheroes or anything. We are just guardians, looking after our humans. You're the weird one." The last sentence was fun and playful, it made Percy smile.

Percy thought it was cool. He was so happy blackjack finally told him everything. He was happy he wasn't insane, just 'special' which is a stretch but it works.

Percy asked how the other became guardians and blackjack explained each to the best of his ability.

Zoe was a hunter of Artemis that died from an arrow to the heart, about two thousand years ago. Her human is Percy cousin Thalia grace because the girl has something against men which Zoë likes in her humans. Zoë thinks Thalia will be a maiden forever, she thinks she'll do something amazing that doesn't involve men in her life, Thalia is going to show the world that she can be happy without a _boy_ at her side.

Beckendorf and Selena are complecated. Beckendorf was a slave to Selena's father and they both fell in love with each other. When they were found out, Beckendorf got charged with rape and sexual assault and was killed. He came back to guard Selena who was a clear sighted mortal. Her father found her talking to Beckendorf and things of that nature and thought a demon had possessed her. So to get the demon out they locked her in a room with no food or water. She died and then Selena wanted to know what gaurdianship was like so she became a guardian. Beckendorf didn't want to do anything without her so he signed up again.

Beckendorf guards Leo Valdez. A crazy friend of Percys who loves to build things like Beckendorf and dreams of being a mechanic. Beckendorf thinks he'll be more though, he'll invent something amazing, Beckendorf can feel it.

Selena guards Piper McLean because Piper loves, love and fashion. But she isn't crazy like most people. She dresses modestly for this generation and has a unique since of style. Selena thinks Piper is going to go somewhere in fashion if piper would just draw down the ideas in her head.

Sammy, is Leo's grandfather. Which makes sense since they look exactly alike. Anyway he died of old age, and got Elysium for his part in the Second World War. He wanted to guard Leo but he was taken by Beckendorf, so he is hazels guardian because he and her grandmother go ways back. Plus he just likes her.

Connor is Travis Stoll's twin brother. He doesn't have much a life story since it's about two seconds long. There was a complication when he and his brother were born and Travis made it, Connor didn't. Because he was basically an unborn infant when he died the judges gave him Elysium and Connor went back to gaurd his brother.

Sam died in World War Two because she was at the wrong country at the wrong time. She was Muslim, still is despite everything, she was visiting someone in Germany when she was taken to concentration camps and marked as a Jew.

She guards Percys best friends cousin Magnus Chase. She just think he's brave and likes how he's so kind and smart, even if he doesn't use his brain half the time.

Then then there is Austin, who died on the titanic. He was in the boiler room when they hit the iceberg. He guards Will Solace. Austin likes his medical skill, and thinks he'll be a great doctor one day.

There is tempest who died in a deadly lightning storm and guards Percy cousin Jason grace. Tempest loves Jason for being a strong leader, being calm headed and fair.

Percy thought it was neat. He was so happy, that he could see guardians because he could asks so many questions about the time they lived and about what they've seen as a guardian. He was so interested and he also thought maybe he could beat Annabeth in one of those brain games.

* * *

 ** _The day_**

Percy was whining and groaning about going out to eat, for dinner. A business thing for his father.

"But mom I want to spend the night at Annabeths." He whined. Blackjack flicked Percys ear, it hurt.

"Don't disobey you mom Perce." Blackjack glared. "If I did that when I was young I would have been beating till I was black and blue." Well it isn't 1780 something. Percy thought back. Blackjack heard the thought and rolled his eyes.

"I know sweetie but tomorrow, I promise." Sally tried to fix Percy hair but it was like trying to put all the sand in the world into a single jar. It was impossible. Percy huffed and put the phone back to his ear as he kept saying "owch." Over and over from his mom pulling at his hair.

"Sorry Annabeth." Percy apologized. "Owch, owch, owch, owch, owch, Ow! MOM!"

"It's fine seaweed brain. Your mom said tomorrow and we still have a week till we have to finish our project." Annabeth reasoned. Percy grunted into the phone as his mom pulled his hair again.

"Well I need to hang up before my _mom kills me!"_ Percy shouted looking at his mother who was still trying to do the impossible.

Sally hit his shoulder playfully and shook her head.

"Whatever stupid head." Annabeth said, Percy could feel the girl roll her eyes. "See you tomorrow."

"Love you, you won't forget me right!" Percy said being over dramatic like always. The whole love you thing is normal for them but it wasn't romantic. They loved each other the way two best friends should care about each other. On Annabeths side anyway, since Percy has a huge crush on Annabeth. But still the love you thing is not romantic.

Percy could hear Annabeth try to hold in her snickers.

"You are the most stupid person on earth. Of course I'll remember you by tomorrow, it's impossible to forget someone you've known your whole life in a single day, unless your brain gets severe damage to the..." Percy moaned.

"Mom Annabeth is making me learn again." Sally chuckled and shook her head again.

"At least I get straight A's!" He hears Annabeth yell from the phone.

"I have ADHD and dyslexia! And not everyone can be a genius like you!" Percy yelled back into phone trying to defend his grade point average.

He hears another seaweed brain.

"Don't forget meeeeeee!" Percy said again in the same dramatic voice. Annabeth huffed.

"Whatever. Bye."

"Bye." Percy said back and they both hanged up.

Percy huffed and groaned from his head throbbing as Sally gave up on his hair.

* * *

 ** _Later that night_**

"I'm just worried." Percys dad posiedon whispered to his mother, thinking Percy couldn't hear them over the music playing as they headed home. "He keeps doing this and if it gets any worse..."

"We've already taken him to several doctors posiedon, they all say he's perfectly normal, except for having ADHD and dyslexia." Sally whispered.

"It's not normal for a kid his age to talk to himself.."

"He doesn't talk to himself he talks to his imaginary friend Blackjack. What's I think is so weird is how detailed Percy would describe him, and that he was human, it was almost if we really weren't seeing anyone but he could."

"That's ridiculous, you know it." Posiedon whispered back.

Percy felt out of sort. He sighed and continued to look out the window.

I hate it when they talk about me. Percy thought. Blackjack sighed and rubbed his humans back.

"Don't worry kid." Blackjack said with comfort. "There's nothin wrong with ya." Percy huffed again.

Percy had a seatbelt on, or he thought he did. Without his or Blackjacks knowledge the buckle was broken and loose, it was threatening to unclick.

Posiedon and Sally were still talking when they drove across an intersection. The light was green, the street on that side of town were mostly empty. Not enough to be considered deserted but enough for no traffic.

Posiedon didn't see the car attempting to run the red light.

The car hit the Jacksons car at a speed of 93 miles per hour. On the left side of the car. Percys side. He flung to the right side on the car, right through blackjack who dissapeared to the side of the road. Percy hit his head, but it just made everything a tiny bit dizzy or a lot dizzy. he forgot his name for a second or two and he slid into the spot between the back seats and front seats and the spot between the door and the cup holders.

Blackjack felt the first wave of pain from Percy, on his head. Blackjack felt dizzy and momentarily forgot about Percy as well.

Then the car behind them that was doing 40, in a 25 miles per hour lane, banged into the back of the Jacksons car. The back seat moved forward and dug into Percys front side. Percy curled into a small ball so he could protect himself a bit better.

A few cars hit the one that hit the back of the Jacksons car which drove it deeper into the Jacksons car.

That happened within two seconds and on the third second. Another car from the right side of the Jacksons car smashed right into the back right side (after being startled when they were trying to slow down at red light, at the sight of the crash, Instead of pressing the break they pressed the gas) of the Jacksons car, where Percy was already being crushed. Percy felt excruciating pain with all the metal digging into his skin and his head spinning.

He couldn't feel his legs. He felt tired. His head hurt. He felt something running down his stomach and the side of his face but he didn't know what.

Blackjack could feel the pain just like he could feel everything else that happened to Percy.

Percy felt so dizzy, so tired. He heard screams. He heard wails of sorrow and banging fist on metal. He hears loud shouts and cars coming to a stop.

He couldn't feel his legs at all, and his stomach and sides were starting to turn numb as well.

Blackjack was feeling the same but he could still move so he thought of were he wanted to go and found himself in the Jacksons car.

Posiedon was passed out in the drivers seat. Sally had been flung out of the car, landing on solid road but she didn't land on her head which was good and she was laying half conscious on the floor with people surrounding her. Percy was still in his little space crushed by the car the right side, the seat and the little raised space for cup holders.

Percys had a large gash on the side on his head and the right side car crushed his midsection. Blackjack put his hand on Percy head and made Percy look up at him.

"Hey Perce." Blackjack muttered because that's really all he could do. Percy whined incoherent words and was crying. Everything hurt. "It's okay Perce. You'll be alright." Blackjack said soothingly.

"Remember ya have a sleepover with Annabeth later." Blackjack muttered. "You'll be okay." It was wishful thinking. Blackjack has seen people die dozens of times. He was a guardian it was his job. He knew when someone's time was up, but he didn't want Percy to panick.

But percy kind of already knew he was a goner.

"Relax Percy." Blackjack advised. "Forget the pain. And it'll go away." Percys eyes were rimmed with black and the black was slowly going towards the center of his vision.

Percy did as he was told, blackjack hands soothing him with his hands running through his hair was helping him do as told.

I'm scared. Percy thought. Blackjack heard it and smiled.

"I know kid." He muttered. "But I'll get you to Elysium. I swear." Percy cried faster, the blackness almost getting to the center of his eyes.

He couldn't hear anything after that, just what blackjack was putting into his head.

In one millisecond Percy felt peace.

Calm.

Nothing.

The blackness blinked Percys vision away.

 **Chapter one done. Don't hate me! Not yet anyway!**

 **Please just don't kill me!**

 **I hope you've enjoyed. Though somehow I doubt it. I'm sorry for misspelling anything. I'll see you later.**

 **I would love feedback! But no pressure. Like always. I'll see you later!**

 **bye.**

 **-Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi.**

 **I Am here! With another lovely chapter!**

 **Okay thank you all for reading the first chapter and thank you all for following and favoriting and reviewing it means a lot.**

 **Thank you, poppyohare, the loner, guest, Trainer Azurite, AnnaUnicorn, Artemis Izzy and Spnaph for the reviews they mean so much.**

 **Let's start chapter two.**

 _ **Five years later**_

Words.

Such beautiful, simple things. The same word can be used for different situations and mean the same thing. Or they can be used in the same situation and mean completely different things. There are different versions of words, and different ways of saying the same thing, there are different languages full of words and new meanings.

A gift really, the ability to talk and use words to do so many things.

Yet as amazing as Annabeth had to forcefully agree that words are quite amazing, three words killed a large part of her a long time ago.

'Percy is dead.' How much she wished those could can disappear from existence and be forgotten forever.

Dead, she hated the word with a passion. She was tired of it more than anything else. Worse it was like someone was mocking her. She couldn't ever say a proper goodbye, never say a proper last words.

Percys last words to her, were ' _don't forget me_ ,' it was fun, silly, dramatic and playful, a joke. Annabeth heard it as a desperate plead, like when the love interest of another is tragically dying and asking their love interest for a final promise.

Her last words to him were, ' _whatever_ ,' it was playful and a full of false annoyance, a joke as well. Annabeth heard it as a cruel and evil. She heard herself as not caring and saw a wicked smirk on her face like she knew he was going to die within the next few hours. She hated it.

As Annabeth walked carefully around the cemetery she read what are on the stone slabs and hated the way the words stick out.

You know the phrase, "sticks and stone may break my bones but words will never me." It's not true, the saying has good intentions. The phrase is meant to be inpriring for others to stick up for themselves and not listen to others negative comments, but that is not possible. The phrase should be, "sticks and stone can break bones but words can break the soul." It is just more true.

annabeth learned the hard way that the popular phrase was false.

Malcolm walked just behind her, head down and emotions in check, unlike Annabeth whose heart wa heavy.

Annabeth looked up when she was a few feet away from her destination. A grey stone slab stuck out against the bright green grass, with shells carved in and more words that liked to taunt her.

"Perseus Mediterranean "Percy" Jackson

Loving son and friend

who will never be forgotten."

Apparently others noticed those were Percys last words to just about everyone he knew as well.

She hated the last sentence. 'He'll never be forgotten,' it's a lie. Almost everyone had forgotten who he was and what he wanted. Almost all their friends have moved on with their lives like he never existed and were never friends.

Annabeth and Nico were the only ones who hadn't _completely_ gotten over it, Leo was the only one who had gotten over it, but still kept who percy was in his mind daily.

After percy death, everyone in their friend group split, they couldn't look at each other around the table anymore and not see the empty chair at lunch. They all missed Percys contract nagging and sarcastic humor.

Piper was the first to split, she couldn't stand everyone looking so depressed like zombies and couldn't stand looking at Thalia and Nico because them sitting next to each other, they looked like Percy. She buried every instinct she had to stay, and her sad feelings and moved table to a different friends table.

Jason being the love sick puppy and strict leader he was agreed they had to get over it, when no one else agreed since it was only a month after the accident, Jason did the same as Piper and sat with her and her friends.

They soon switched tables again for the popular crowd.

Next was calypso after she joined the cheer squad in Jr. High and got sick of the unsettling quiet that haunted the table still after barely less than five months.

Frank made friends with some kids in science and joined their table to work on a project, it was meant to be a one time thing but he enjoyed it better than the sulking at his old table and never stopped coming. Hazel joined him once and felt the same, staying with his friends at the new table.

Thalia was angry the group was falling apart, begged them to sit back at the table a few times, yet she was the next to go. She got into a heated argument with Nico and sat with same feminist group across the cafeteria and never came back.

The last to leave was Malcolm. He just didn't like the way his sister would just look dead, he sat with some people he knew from the chess club and he never left.

The group was just Annabeth, Leo, Nico and will. Will goes wherever Nico goes. Leo didn't have anywhere else to go, plus he couldn't get the fact that Percy would slap the majority of them for splitting apart if he were alive. Annabeth and Nico just couldn't leave. No matter how hard they had tried they always found themselves back at the table. Thinking of what Percy would say or do to them if they ever left each other just because he wasn't around anymore.

'You are all complete and utter idiots for splitting apart! And this is coming from me! The king of stupid and idiocy! Why... just because I'm dead doesn't mean you can't stay together! What the hell is wrong with all of you!' Or something along those lines.

All the people who left had forgotten how he would have wanted things, and she highly doubted any of them have ever visited his grave or even did anything on his anniversary like she did. Annabeth highly doubted they have even thought about it, more proof he had been forgotten.

Normally Nico was the one to come with Annabeth on his anniversary to talk to him, but he was busy with something so Malcolm decided to go instead to protect her.

Annabeth bent down and sat down with her legs tucked under her. Malcolm stood close behind her but didn't say anything.

Annabeth hated it there, yet she always found herself back there. Her 'friends' thought it was unhealthy for her to visit him, that it was the reason she hadn't moved on. She didn't listen. It's hard to get over the death of your best friend, since you were a toddler, after you find out he died slowly and painfully. Maybe she would have if it was quick and painless, but nope they found him still alive, breathing, conscious and in clear pain. They couldn't get the car away from the door fast enough and by the time they were able to get him out he was already gone and breathed his last breath.

Annabeth wasn't the typical emotional reck that she probably sounds like. She missed her friend more than anything and got a heavy feeling in her chest whenever she thought of him but she still smiled, she still laughed and had fun, she still lived her life. Still enjoyed vacations and still did amazing in school but if you looked closely in her eyes you can practically see the broken crack going across her soul. She still cried whenever Finding Nemo came on, she still ended up crying on his death anniversary.

A part of her was still dead and wouldn't come back to life.

What was worse was it was like Percy was the beginning of a domino trail. After Percy died, Bianca, Nico's older sister, was shot in a store robbery. Magnus, Annabeths cousin and his mother were walking across a new bridge over styx river. The bridge company cut corners and they were on it when the bridge collapse and took them with it. Magnus fell in the river, hit his head and drowned. His mom got impaled by some rocks and went fast. Leo's mom, Esperanza, died from smoke inhalation in a fire, her own brother, Matthew, died from lung cancer. Frank's mom, Emily, stepped on a bomb while she was in Afghanistan. Her mothers death anniversary came and went like always since she was eight.

It truly was pathetic, so many deaths she had gotten over but she couldn't get over her best friend.

Maybe it wasn't the fact he died painfully maybe it was the fact she couldn't get his damned voice out of her head. It was like every conscience thought was his in disguise. Or maybe it was just her.

It is not likes she couldn't let go or refuses to, but it was like the one event was chained to her like the way her heart is to her body.

She didn't know why.

So as she sat at the grave and thought all of this, she got teary eyed, wanting so badly to say a proper goodbye, give a proper hug and promise a proper promise to never forget him. But she couldn't. If she had a single wish that have do whatever she wanted, she would have ask for a few more minutes with her best friend.

Malcolm felt uncomfortable there. He wasn't actually that close to Percy, or as close as he'd wishes he was. Percy was really cool, nice and sweet. He may have been an idiot but he cared for his sister like he couldn't live without the girl. It reminded him of Corry and Shawn from Boy meets world. (Don't judge him) Those two are inseparable, so was Percy and Annabeth.

Of course death had other plans.

Malcolm felt like he could have known Percy a lot more, but nope percys gone, his only chance has passed him with a punch to the stomach. Maybe that was why he didn't like being there.

Annabeth tried to keep the tears at bay but it was hard.

"I swear to Zeus if she starts crying..." They both heard someone shout behind them. Annabeth let the tears slip and after she heard a loud groan.

Annabeth, annoyed, looked behind her, two males sat at a table and chair. she didn't remember them being there, playing what looked like a game of chess.

They were both very tall, well over six foot. They both have natural looking tanned skin but that's where the similarities end. One has jet black hair that looks like the guy has never even heard the word 'comb' or 'hairbrush' before in his life. It's long and messy, curling around his ears and slightly going down his neck. He was well built, like a professional swimmer with long arms and legs. He has on a baby blue swimmers jacket on with her high schools symbol on the back. With ripped black jeans and black boots. Even from twenty or so feet away she can tell his eyes are the star of the show. Swirling green and blue like a whirl pool. He looks twenty or so years old. She couldn't lie he was handsome.

The other boy looked sixteen, he had neat yet messy at the same time dull, dirty blonde hair, he was well built more like a high school football player. He had light grey eyes. A glint in his eyes that screamed trouble. Her was wearing a black Boston Red Sox baseball jersey, blue jeans and red sneakers.

The most unsettling thing about them was they looked familiar. To add to the fact the brunette was leaking tears out of his eyes yet he acted like they didn't even exist. Then the blonde's hair was moved strangely, it looked so neat but on one side of his head, the side facing them, it was a mess, curling into a certain spot like he was trying to hide something. And... it was insane, Malcolm didn't think he was seeing correctly because he wasso far away, but he swears the blondes chest wasn't moving. As in, he was not breathing, his chest _did_ _not move_.

The blonde moved a rook, and the brunette took the blondes queen with his knight. The blondes jaw dropped as the brunette stayed blank faced.

Annabeth shook her head and looked back down at the ground.

Malcolm stared at the two, he swears on his life they weren't there when they got there. Yet they act like they hadn't moved from that spot for hours. The fact they both look super familiar sends a shiver down his spine.

The blonde sucked in a sudden breath and started to cough, hacking like he had something stuck in his throat. The brunette didn't seem to care as he examined the board.

The blonde seemed to quickly get over it and spit something out onto the grass, it looked like spit, but there was too much of it to be that and the coloring was off to be vomit. Water maybe? But why would he be coughing up water?

"I hate that so much." The blonde grumbled annoyed. Malcolm took a heavy gulp and looked away, they were a fair distance away, he didn't need to speak to them.

Annabeth tried not to cry but it was really hard not too. Malcolm got a heavy feeling in his stomach, maybe it was the people close by, or maybe it was because he was visiting the grave of someone he barely knew the bare basics about, whatever it was, it made him want to get the hell out of there.

"Annabeth, I'm going back to the car." Malcolm muttered. Annabeth nodded, wanting to be by herself. Malcolm left back down the path, trying to get rid of the unsettling feeling.

The people at the chess game were bored, that day wasn't really a happy one and they mostly sat around all day doing little games people like them have come up with over a couple thousand years ago to get rid of boredom. They have gone with hopscotch, gambled with some others who were dying from boredom as well, Go fish, and now they are playing chess, _chess_! Next thing you know they are going to go start reading of all things.

The blonde looked up after his stomach went all... into a sausage grinder. It made him take a breath and he coughed and spit more stuff out of his mouth.

"It's been two years, when the Hera am I going to learn to _not_ breathe." The blonde complained to his friend. The brunette shrugged, lifting his legs up.

"It's been five years, when the Hera am _I_ going to learn I can't feel anything from the waist down." The brunette shot back. The blonde rolled his eyes and looked at Malcolm. Or where he was supposed to be.

"Ahh Zeus, I got to go." The blonde quickly got up. The brunette nodded and the chessboard disappeared in a blink of an eye.

The blonde waved and sprinted away to find his human. The brunette sighed and got up, his legs almost giving out beneath him from the unnatural feeling of his legs being dead, but like what you do when your foots asleep he steadied himself and walked over to Annabeth.

Annabeth felt the man get closer to her and quickly looked behind her, up at him.

The brunette didn't seem to notice as he just stands next to her and stared at the grave with curiosity. Annabeth saw the man had tears leaking from his eyes even though he didn't look sad.

"Why are you crying?" Annabeth asked, voice rough and it cracks as she speaks. The brunette jumps at her talking to him and fell to the floor.

Annabeth scooted away and eyed him warily. The brunette looked around and this action made anger rise in her chest.

"Yes, I'm talking to you." Annabeth snapped. "Black hair, tall, green eyes, blue swimmers jacket." The brunette was shocked to say the least, she could _see_ him. Annabeth Chase was talking and was looking at _him_.

He gulped, what the hell was he supposed to say? This was really bad.

Gaurdians weren't supposed to be seen but even if you're not clear sighted, you still could. Sometimes the magic that hides them weakens for a few moments, sometimes the gods play tricks on random mortals to see them squirm and scream at the ghost that follow them. Sometimes they can be seen, as a last resort.

It wasn't exactly hard to figure out, it's almost immediate that you learn, humans tend to not listen to their conscience, i.e. their guardians. You can try but most of the time they just don't listen or ignore you. Annabeth has definitely been ignoring him for a long time, so sometimes the people back at headquarters let the magic that keep them from seeing their guardians down, because people have tendencies to listen to people more than their own thinking. So if this is a last resort, whatever the hell is running through Annabeths head needs to be fixed, _now_.

He had to come up with an excuse for the crying.

"I-I, um, sorry, bad day..." The brunette stuttered out lamely. Annabeth took a deep breath and wiped her tears away, clearing her throat.

The brunette wiped his tears away.

Annabeth stared at her friends grave, taking another shaky breath.

The brunette could feel her sadness and her anger, to an extent of course. Since he was male and she was female, he had more rules to follow... to be honest the list is long and something you'll find about later most likely. Anyway part of this arrangement is he really only feels a fraction of how she feels, unlike if she was male and he'd be able to hear every thought going through her head full force, or if he was female.

Annabeth just stared, whoever this guy was obviously wasn't leaving, not like it was his fault, she started an empty conversation.

The brunette didn't see it that way.

"This guy..." The brunette tapped the slab. "You miss him, a lot." Annabeth nodded. The brunette crossed his arms, and slowly got up.

Annabeth didn't like to talk about Percy, at all, it always brought tears to her eyes whenever he was mentioned, but she found herself saying, "He was my best friend. He was always there for me, and I couldn't even give him a proper damn promise or goodbye." Annabeth felt the tears threaten to spill over her eyelids.

The brunette flinched, how could she say that?

Annabeth sniffed and looked up at the guy, he had tears in his eyes too.

"Why are you crying?" Annabeth asked again. The brunette sighed.

"I lost a lot of people in my... life." He muttered. "I still have people, but most are... or well, not gone, but they might as well be." He ran his fingers through his hair.

Annabeth sniffed again.

"You split apart?" Annabeth guessed. He shrugged, his breaths feeling more forced than they normally were.

"More like, they did, in front of my eyes, and no matter how hard I tried, they kept getting farther and farther away." He said vaguely. Annabeth nodded, understanding how he felt.

Annabeth stared at the grave, thinking of her friends. Annabeth crossed her arms. Why couldn't she just get five more minutes?

The brunette was getting hints of what she was thinking, he wasn't really happy with what he was receiving.

"You know..." The brunette could practically see the clock winding down on their time. She wouldn't be able to see him much longer. "Have you ever thought he might miss you to? Maybe he really regrets not being able to say 'bye'. Or explain why he had to leave, that he wishes he could have stayed?" Annabeth looked up the guy, curiosity at its peak.

How did he...

The brunette shrugged.

"I believe he does. I should know the feeling." He huffed. "I know I regret what happened to me in my life." Annabeth looked down for a moment to process what the man said.

The brunette couldn't take being there anymore, so he thought of where he wanted to go, and he blinked his eyes.

Annabeth looked up to confront the man with how he knew so much about her, and to get answers on his vague answers. All she saw around her were the stone slabs in the grass and large trees along the stone path.

Annabeth never felt so weirded out in her life. So why the hell did she feel better?

* * *

The brunette from the cemetery found himself at his destination. Annabeths living room.

Frederick, Annabeths father was still at work because of a teachers conference. Annabeths step mom was the gods knows where. Only one person was home in the three bedroom apartment.

Robert 'Bobby' Chase, the twin brother of Matthew, he was nine years old. He had short white blonde hair, bright blue eyes, natural tanned skin like his sister and curled into a ball with a book in his lap.

The brunette sighed and sat next to Bobby who, of course, didn't acknowledge him.

He got out his phone and sent a message to his friend that he was at the house and he laid down to rest.

"We'll look what the cat dragged in today." A low playful voice yelled from the kitchen doorway. The brunette peaked his eyes open and a fellow guardian hoped into his vision.

The guy looked fourteen, his white blonde hair was dyed at the ends a mix of purple, blue and red, he had mischievous green eyes and dark tanned skin. He wore a brown leather jacket and a white shirt, blue ripped jeans and black combat boots.

"What the hell are you doing here." The young teenager said throwing himself onto the couch next to the brunettes feet.

"Annabeth saw me," he started off. The kid raised his eyebrows. "And we talked, then I got tired and came here. Let's face it Matthew today has been boring as the underworld." The kid- Matthew, snorted and said,

"tell me about it." Matthew kicked his feet up and brought out a lighter. "I swear if Bobby starts reading another _Theodore Boone_ book, I am going to send a gust of wind to knock him off a building." The brunette snorted. Matthew brought out a box from his pocket and took out a cigarette from the box.

The brunette shook his head. He found it really ironic that if a eight year old, who _died_ of _lung cancer, _ survived to his fourteen birthday he would have been addicted to smoking by then. but thats Matthew for you.

Matthew sighed as he lite the cigarette and brought it to his mouth before releasing a breath with white smoke curling into the air.

"Happy anniversary." Matthew muttered motioning his hand around the room.

The brunette shrugged.

A blink of an eye and the brunettes friend from the cemetery popped out of thin air.

"Sup guys." He sighed as he fell onto the floor. "I am so over this day." The other two grunted in agreement. It was quiet for a few moments the only sound coming from Bobby turning the pages. Matthew could hear what Bobby was reading and was really bored by it, even if he felt bobbys happiness and eagerness to find out who put the tablets in Theo's locker.

More silence, that is till Matthew got a wicked idea. Matthew smiled evilly.

"Hey, Magnus." Matthew sang. The blonde- Magnus looked up. Matthew brought out a deck of cards. "Let's bring the others over, see if they want to gamble away their bottles for the week." Magnus smirked as he got his phone out. The brunette shook his head.

"Anyone who plans to bet against you is insane." The brunette mumbled, feeling emotionally drained. Annabeth feelings, the benefits of being a guardian everyone.

In seconds, in a blink, Sammy Valdez and Connor Stoll popped up demanding to see the bottles with different meanings. Then Zoe came with her hard glare for a rematch of the last time they played poker. Selena came just to see everyone else play. Magnus went to headquarters cafeteria to get food. Beckendorf came because one, Selena and two, he needed a brainstorm bottle, fast. Tempest came because, why the hell not. Blackjack showed up to watch everyone get beat to nothing by Matthew Chase in a game of poker. The rest declined nicely.

"You are all insane." The brunette said, referring to his previous statement. They all rolled their eyes and offered him a spot but he just snorted, said no and summoned a can of Diet Coke.

They all said please and he just shook his head.

"Come on man." Matthew said his mouth leaking cigarette smoke. "I might go easy on you, since its your anniversary." The brunette saw Matthews game and shook his head.

The others gasped a little.

"Ah crap," Sammy grumbled. "I completely forgot about that!" The others grunted in agreement as Blackjack shuffled the cards.

"That's why Thalia has been so emotion today." Zoe grumbled, glaring at the brunette. He just curled into a ball and let his eyes go all heavy,

"Oh gods, guess what." Selena shouted getting teary eyed. So Piper isn't doing to well right now either. "Finding Nemo came on on Disney channel, right as Piper was changing the channel. Oh gods above I swear if that stupid movie..."

"Finding Nemo is a classic." The brunette shouted. Selena rolled her eyes through the tears.

"Comes on again, and Piper starts crying I am going to slap you." Selena pointed the the black haired nineteen year old on the couch. The brunette might have had his eyes closed but he knew Selena was pointing at him.

"It wasn't my fault." He mumbled.

"Uhh, you're the one who died dude." Connor smirked shoving a red cookie into his mouth. The brunette peaked his eyes open.

"Don't you have a poker game to play." He snapped. Everyone took the hint and went into different conversation. Blackjack just smiled softly.

"happy anniversary Perce." Blackjack muttered under his breath as he sat down at his old humans feet. "Annabeth and the gang will get better. I promise." The brunette- Percy nodded, just as he felt his heart go heavy and tears welled up in his eyes.

' _Annabeth, relax, don't cry. Everything will be fine_." Percy put into her head and the tears welled down just a little.

 **You probably saw that coming. Oh well!**

 **this is a percabeth story. So how the heck will that work out.**

 **You'll have to wait. Waahahahahahaha!**

 **Bye**

 **-Kayla**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi.**

 **thank you to poppyohare, Artemis Izzy, AnnaUnicorn and RangerOfOlympus for the reviews they are much appreciated. :)**

 **lets begin!**

"Rematch!" Zoe screamed, banging her first against the table. Matthew laughed evilly as he brought the tiny glass bottles to his side of the table. He had a cigarette in his hand.

"You're just mad because you lost to a _boy_." Matthew taunted with a pout. He started to organize the bottles.

The bottles were instincts, emotions, ideas and actions that if a guardian smashed onto their humans, they had to do what the bottle demands. For example, a brainstorm bottle, with a dark cloud in the shape of a brain, with crackling lighting inside, forces you to think. A fight bottle with raised fist floating inside, forced you to fight in desperate situations. Flight bottles, with angel wings inside, forced you to run from a bad situation. (Where do you think the term 'fight or flight mode' came from?)

There were twenty five to thirty different themed bottles and you got five of the normal ones (brainstorm, focus, love, (friendly or not, doesn't matter.) anger, calm, fight, things like that.) each week. They were like currency for the guardians, because the more you have the more you can help your human.

Percy liked to save his up and only use them when absolutely necessary, since Annabeth did a pretty damn good job at staying fine by herself.

Zoë face was slowly turning red at the fact she lost _another_ game of poker. Everyone else gave up and decided to keep the three to one bottles they had left that was hopefully going to get them through the week, though they doubted it.

Percy shook his head, his eyes blurring with more tears. Gods help this girl. Percy thought. Though no one else's human looked like they were doing fine. Selena was leaking tears, So was Zoë, even though she looked mostly pissed off, Blackjack had tears streaming down his face and so was Sammy.

Matthew denied Zoe's demand for another round of poker and split the prize between himself and Magnus. Matthew tossed Beckendorf a brainstorm bottle and put the rest inside his infinite jacket pocket, Magnus did the same but inside his back Jean pocket.

The other guardians announced they had to leave for multiple reasons and all disappeared.

Connor and Blackjack lingered a little. Connor because he wanted to say Happy anniversary to Percy and, "Hope Annabeth feels better soon." Motioning to his eyes that were pouring out tears. Then he disappeared as well.

Blackjack stayed because he felt like it.

After Percy died Blackjack found some old man he wanted to watch for a little while because he did that after every human he guarded for a long time. He went a found someone to guard for only a few years at most. The guy died after two years and he went searching, he found Tyson.

Tyson was Sally's and Poseidons son, who was born after Percy died about a year after. He was four now and has a tendency to cry whenever his big brother didn't visit him every Sunday like he promised.

Percy has met him, Percy felt so bad about dying in moments like those when he could look down at his little brother and have the kid giggle up at him.

Tyson was clear sighted, just like his big brother. Blackjack loved the kid as soon as he saw him, and Blackjack swears on his afterlife the kid is just like Percy.

Blackjack got up, he looked at Percy with a smirk. Percy knew the question. "Hell yes." He said instantly. Magnus and Matthew knew where he was going and smiled softly. Percy got up and blackjack laughed.

"He's in his room." Blackjack told Percy. Percy thought of where he wanted to go and blink, he found himself inside of a little kids room. Toys like little cars and figures all over the floor. The room was light green with white riming the room. The floor was dark blue carpet. The tiny bed in the corner, was Spider-Man themed and a little ball was softly crying on top.

Percy stealthily moved to the bed, before rubbing his brothers back. The little ball squirmed.

"Leave Blackjack." Tyson grumbled. Percy chuckled.

"Hey big guy." Percy whispered. Tyson looked up with big brown eyes, a smile spread across his lips as he tackled the teenager into a hug. Tyson felt weightless for a second, like when you fall but he slide down to his bed, slightly going through Percys legs.

"You didn't show up." Tyson muttered sadly, lips trembling. Percy promised to visit Tyson every Sunday since Tyson could talk, whenever he missed a Sunday, Tyson got all sad.

Percy tried to move a little bit of hair but it just fell back into place perfectly like it was never touched at all.

"I know, I was busy." Percy giggled. Tyson smiled and started hoping up and down on his bed. "How are you?" Percy asked just as the tears finally stopped falling and his face dried up. Tyson put his tiny thumbs up.

"I'm good." He giggles. He looked behind Percy and saw his guardian smiling in the corner. Tyson waved enthusiastically. "Hi blackjack!" Blackjack waved back.

"Sorry I've been gone so long Ty." Blackjack was suddenly sitting on the bed, messing with Tyson hair, who giggled. "Zoë was mad at Matthew." Tyson eyes got big.

"Ohhhhh." He nodded. The bedroom door peaked open and Sally looked inside.

"Hi Tyson." Sally whispered. "You okay?" Tyson nodded quickly. Percy sighed at the sight of his mother and kept running his fingers through tysons hair, though it didn't move.

"I'm fine mommy." Tyson said hopping up and down. Sally looked around, she was worried, you could tell.

"Who were you talking to?" Sally asked. She didn't want a repeat of her late son, but she has no solid proof he is seeing things too. It still left her with an unsettling feeling because he won't tell her anything.

"Don't tell her." Blackjack ordered. Tyson didn't like lying to his mommy but Blackjack said it was for his own good.

"Uhhhhh." Tyson thought as he tried to get his morals back in order. Sally walked across the room and sat on her sons bed.

"Tyson, it's okay to talk to people, I just want to met them." Sally tried to trick him. Tyson looked at blackjack and Percy who both shook their heads. Tyson did the same.

Blackjacks been putting into Tyson head for as long as he knew Tyson was clear sighted to not tell his parents or anyone about him, thank the gods Tyson listens.

Sally sighed in defeat and got up.

"Okay, why don't you come out and help me with dinner." Sally smiled thoughtfully. Tysons eyes lit up and he nodded.

"Okay! Give me a second." Sally giggled and went to leave the room. She turned to look at her son, her eye sight wavered ever so slightly, and her eyes doubled in size.

Percy sighed in relief that Tyson listened and patted his head, who couldn't help but giggle at the tickling sensation of Percy rubbing his back and messing with his hair.

Blackjack patted his shoulder in praise.

"Good job Ty." Blackjack praised him. Percy got up, just as Sally screamed. Percys legs gave out from under him at the sudden sound, making him loose concentration on keeping his paralyzed legs straight and move.

Blackjack properly fell off the bed in shock by the sudden noise.

"River Styx!" Blackjack grumbled at the pound in his head from Tysons panicked thoughts.

Percy looked around for any possible danger but the only thing he saw was his mom running to Tyson picking him up and running to the door. She turned back and yelled, "who are you, how did you get in here, where did you come from?!" Percy stood up, almost falling a couple times.

"Zeus, Poseidon and Hades! What the underworld is going on!" Percy asked Blackjack who shrugged.

"How am I supposed to now, I ain't her guardian and I can't see anything that would make her go crazy!" Blackjack said back and stood up.

Sally in the same time slammed the door shut and moved a dresser in front of the door. Sally was shaken and Poseidon woke up from his nap at her screams and came running to see what was wrong.

Tyson kept asking what was wrong but his mom wouldn't answer, she just ran to the closest phone and called 911.

"Sally, what's the matter?" Poseidon asked. Sally explained she saw two men in Tysons room and she told the exact same thing to the person who answered her call.

Meanwhile, Blackjack phased through the wall and crouched next to Tyson, Percy did the same but hopped onto the dining table and sat down on it while he watched.

Tyson looked up at his friends and mouthed, "What's going on?" They both shrugged and kept watching the scene in hopes to understand, but Sally talked to fast or went into too few detail to understand what set her off.

Sally hugged Poseidon while she tried to stop shaking and starred at the door that the people she saw were behind. She found it odd the weren't trying to get out or make any noise of escape.

Tyson whispered if his mom was okay.

"I don't know Ty," blackjack huffed crossing his arms, suddenly sitting next to Percy on the dining table. "But I pray to Dionysus she hasn't lost her mind." Percy snorted just as Sally and Poseidons turned to look in their direction.

"Yeah, please Mr. D, who can't even keep his hand to himself, please, I beg of you, please look inside of you nonexistent heart and heal my poor humans mother!" Percy said his hands together in mock prayer. Thunder boomed in the background. "And I mean every word of it, ya stupid dolphin!" Percy shouted. Blackjack burst out laughing falling onto the table.

Tyson couldn't contain his giggles.

"Only you Perce." Blackjack choked out. Sally screamed and Poseidons raced to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

Everyone stopped laughing. Tysons eyes got wide, as did Blackjacks and Percy. All the humor disappearing in only a millisecond.

Tyson, completely scared, ran to hide underneath the dining table, close to his friends but not close enough to draw suspicion from his parents. His parents had lost their mind, they weren't talking to him, he was honest to the gods scared of what was happening to them.

"What the hell." Percy went on looking around but found nothing. Sally ran to get Tyson he just screamed in fear and got onto the table and grabbed blackjack with all his might, not caring if he'd get scowled later for touching his friend in front of others.

Tyson started to cry. Blackjack eyes went flowing with tears and his eyes flashed.

"Tyson you know the rules." Blackjack said but he softened when he heard another sob from his human. He let it go, this once.

All the while Poseidon was trying to find the words to speak and trying to keep Sally away from the invaders.

"Tyson..." Poseidon choked. "Get away from them." Tyson didn't listen and clung to his guardian since he was barely a year old.

"Who, what!?" Percy shouted making a wide gesture with hands. "Have you both lost it, there is nothing around here!" Percy knew they couldn't hear him but it more like instinct that anything else.

"I'm scared big brother." Tyson sobbed just loud enough for everyone to hear. Percy sighed and rubbed his back.

"I know, big guy. They'll come to their senses." Percy shot a glare. "Hopefully."

"Get away!" Sally shouted. "Leave my son alone! Don't touch him!" Percy looked around.

Poseidon stepped forward, holding the knife out like he was going to use it.

"Tyson get away." Poseidon whispered, he glared right at Blackjack. "Are you really that stupid, we are talking to you. The two people sitting on the table," They both stiffened and eyes grew double the size. "now listen carefully, you creeps, get out of my house right now, and never come back, and we will not press charges."

They just stared.

"They can..." Percy trailed off.

"...see us." Blackjack finished. Poseidon got even more red. Sally got more panicked.

Blackjack tear streamed face got bright red with hate. _sometimes the gods play tricks on random mortals to see them squirm and scream at the ghost that follow them._ And only one God had access to the humans, (with no guardian,) mist rates that flow around and through them, besides Hecate. (And she'd never do something like this)

"Dionysus! You..." Blackjack cursed. "Bastard!" Blackjack was skilled, in half a second he pulled out a glass bottle from his coat pocket and smashed it onto Tysons head. The bottle shattered open and the glass shards fell around Tysons crying body, the symbol inside, a pillow with a sheep over it. A sleep bottle.

The glass shards started to smoke, the smoke rose in the shape of music notes, the song 'silent night' filled the room, as Tyson slowly fell asleep. His body phasing his guardians and falling into the table sound asleep.

Sally screamed at the bottle shattering over her only son, she stared in awe as the song played and her son fell through the mans body and seemed to be asleep.

Blackjacks eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell onto the table as well, and pasted out along with his human, leaving Percy there to try and explain all by himself.

But Sally vision blurred completely for a second along with Poseidon, and when they blinked the blur away, all they saw was their son sleeping on the table.

Percy stood up to try and negotiate with his parents but their confused faces and that they were looking around made him stop.

"Where'd they go?" Sally panicked running to grab Tyson, hands unknowingly phasing through blackjack who was pasted out cold.

Percy sighed in relief and cursed Dionysus in every way possible for doing such a thing. Thunder boomed in the his head every now and then and he just keep going about how reckless this stunt in particular was and few threats tied into Percys rant as he tried to get blackjack to a more comfortable place to sleep.

After Percy managed to do that, the police were there and Sally and Poseidons memory were fuzzy by what they saw. Two men were found in their house, which room they don't remember, they came and ran once they were seen and the rest is fuzzy.

Percy sent another curse to Dionysus and thought, 'Dionysus if you are trying to get to me through my parents, I will bring this to Olympus.' It was practically breaking the law to do what Dionysus did, it wasn't an ancient law, but Dionysus will still get into even bigger trouble than he already was.

Yet, Dionysus was up in the guardians headquarters, and heard, saw what happened and had no part in it. He was mad at Percy for accusing him of such a thing that could land him another two hundred years as the guardians director, but thank the gods Chiron calmed him enough to say Percy had a right to think such a thing. That he needed to focus on figuring who was messing with the guardians mist.

Dionysus sucked up his pride (for once) and let it go. Just this once.

Back to Percy, he went back to Annabeths home, were she was sitting on the couch next to Bobby, looking like they were watching some game show. Malcolm was on in the other couch reading what he thought was, ' _Divid Copperfield_ ,' by Charles Dickens.

Malcolm and Matthew were off on top of a cabinet doing their own individual thing. Matthew was blasting music into his eardrums in an attempt to drown out Bobbys 'stupidly complicated and nerdy' thoughts. Magnus was in control of the guardian remote, watching what Percy is pretty sure to be, ' _In the heights_ '.

Ahh the benefits of being dead! You can watch anything on TV what the living can only dream of seeing.

Percy hopped up onto the cabinet and paused the play and took out Matthews earbuds. They both protested but Percy gave his account of what happened at his parents. They were both just as confused.

They all agreed that if it happens again, they'll talk to Dionysus together, but that they'd just relax for now. Percy joined Magnus in watching the TV, Bobby went back to listening to his music.

TVs were odd, guardians had a remote and they could watch whatever they wanted, whenever they want to. Then humans could use the exact same TV a guardian could be useing at the same time and they would see completely different things playing. Percy had yet to understand how it worked, heck Blackjack and Zoe had yet to understand it and they had the same about of time the TV was invented to figure it out.

Annabeth was bored and still sad from what the day meant, and in just two weeks they had another death anniversary to 'celebrate', Matthews. It had been two years since he died and Bobby still felt the lose of his twin brother. Annabeth had a hard time with it to, another death, it was sort of cruel in her eyes.

So Annabeth watched the TV but truly she was off in her own world, thinking about her encounter with the man from the cemetery that afternoon. She knew him from somewhere, she swore she did, his voice was so familiar, the way he talked. If only she could remember his face! After he left it was like his image that she was sure was scared into her brain for the rest of her days vanished. She knew what he said, she knew what he sounded like, she knew she knew him from somewhere, but his name and face were a mystery.

She tried to remember something but she was just annoying herself, she still tried though, trying to find the missing pieces that were just in her hand. then she felt Bobby jump next to her. She blinked her eyes and looked at the TV. Where Bobby stared completely confused at.

It was... strange. She saw the game show, she heard the family talking and the host making jokes, then the TV flickered along with her own vision, then she saw people on what looked to be a stage, well decorated, the background like a busy city street, and people singing as one while one shouted over the others, dancing like it was a normal part of life, like they do in plays. A musical?

Then her vision would blur and she would go back to seeing the game show.

"What the..." Annabeth muttered. Bobby scooted closer to her in fear. Malcolm, sensing the tension, looked up to see what was wrong, only to find his vision and the TV switching and blurring and fuzzing up.

Matthew had a sudden feeling of panic that wasn't his own. He pulled his earbuds out and looked around, only to see the three kids looking confused and a little scared.

Magnus wasn't feeling too good either and was doubled over coughing up water from his lungs. He just _had_ to die by drowning didn't he?

Percy like always felt something uneasy, not to a full extent of course but ignored it.

After Magnus was done coughing and managed to keep himself from taking in air he asked Matthew if saw anything. He replied with no, and pulled out a set of glasses. Matthew put them on his nose and he saw whatever Bobby saw through his eyes.

The panic tripled and the fear and uneasiness was sickening, but Matthew ignored it all and just focused on the fuzzing, blurring and wavering vision. The TV switching from human to guardian mode.

What the underworld. Matthew thought.

"Guys." Matthew said pulling his glasses off, dropping them and they vanished as soon as they hit the floor.

Magnus looked at Matthew and looked at the humans seeing their panic and confusion as well. Doing the same things as Matthew, Magnus was just as confused.

Percy didn't have glasses to see what Annabeth saw, another rule he had to follow because of the gender difference. But he saw how the strange feeling of nervousness and the confusion on his friends faces told him something was off.

Annabeth thought for a second she ate something bad or she fell asleep on the car ride home and this was a dream or _something_. But her head started to pound, from the confusing switching and Malcolm moved to their couch, that was farther from the TV.

Her vision went black for a few seconds and she thought she'd wake up and be in the car, but a blinding light came on and she saw the play on the TV with no bluring or fuzzing or the game show.

Malcolm got the clear vision a few seconds after. Then Bobby.

She looked to try and figure out what happened but even she couldn't figure it out.

She tried to find out who the actors were but she didn't recognize any of them.

She brought her phone out and took a quick picture of one of what looked to be a main actor but when she went to her photos to look the image up, she just saw the game show host laughing?

What was going on?

"Hey," Malcolm said looking at it with a realization. "This is that Broadway musical, 'In the heights,' what is it doing on our TV?" Annabeth had heard of it but she had never really been interested in plays or musicals so she was not familiar with it.

Bobby leaned forward not caring if it was impossible and kind of illegal for them to be watching it, he had been dying to see this since he got obsessed with the soundtrack.

As soon as Magnus saw that they were all stuck seeing the TV in guardian mode, he got his fellow guardians and they all panicked to a room somewhere in the apartment. They weren't going to risk being seen, never ever.

Something was not right and they were getting pissed. Dionysus was angry someone was messing with the guardians mist, which can't be stressed enough, _was a big deal;_ and if any of the other gods found out, he'd be blamed, and sentenced another two hundred years in that hell hole called guardians headquarters and he just had twenty five years to go.

Annabeth watched and tried to change the channel five times, until that weird fuzzy vision came back and she saw the 'Investigation Discovery' channel. suddenly the last for minutes seemed to go all fuzzy and all she could remember was the TV scratching and fuzzing the image up.

Bobby was the next to go back to normal, then Malcolm.

They were all confused as well and spent the rest of the night on edge. Even when both their parents got home.

The strangest thing was not this though, it was that it happened again, and again, and again. But to 10 different people in eight different homes.

 **:) Wahhabaahahahahaha!**

 **bye.**

 **-Kayla**


	4. Chapter 4

Nico and Hazel swore they weren't crazy, sort of.

Last time they checked, they were perfectly mentally sane, well as sane as a human their age could be. But as life couldn't have been already hard enough that day, Percy's death anniversary, they kept hearing voices.

Nico and Hazel could swear they heard two other people talking. Hazel swore one sounded like Leo. Nico swore the other sounded an awful lot like Bianca. Which was not very happy for him, and he would sometimes turn around and actually see her, but not her. It was her, but when she was 11. And once he saw her hanging onto a guy, while she threw a laughing fit, that looked like a 13 year old version of Leo.

Hazel was having similar experiences, and she kept hearing things like, "He is daydreaming about him, again! Why won't they just work up the courage already and just asked, 'will you go on a date with me?' It's not that hard!" Then She'd hear a laugh and then a, "Those two are so oblivious, I love it!"

It made Hazel uncomfortable, she felt like she was intruding on a private conversation and she didn't know anyone that was, (she is guessing by the use of him and he) gay or bisexual at the least. So she had no idea who these voices were talking about.

But as the night wore on, they both started to question their sanity. Ironically, them both being afraid of what the other will think, they didn't mention the voices once, to each other.

* * *

Jason wanted to be a pilot when he got older. He loved watching videos of being high in the air and had a reputation for pretending to be one when he decided to let loose for once and play with Thalia or his friends.

Hallucinating about a early thirties, man, early nineteenth century pilot, though, was where he drew the line. The voice that popped up when he would be completely alone was not helping.

Thalia loved to think of herself as a warrior, a girl in a full suit of armor, a symbol for her. A ward off boys, sign. Unless he was her brother, or her cousins, then that was fine. But the rest were going down.

Imagining a girl about 15 years old, with a hair style from the Roman period, in a full suit of armor and a bow and arrow on her back that she carried around, with a purple Toga underneath, was not what she had in mind.

The girl was fierce and had this attitude that annoyed Thalia. yet, as much as Thalia thought she was real, she knew she wasn't and she was just a trick of her own Mind. At first it was nothing, then she saw it happening again and again. Then she started to question herself. Wondering what was going on.

She got wary but it did not work, she thought someone was in the house but the person kept disappearing as fast as she could see them.

She was going mad.

Jason was in the same boat. They panicked a few times and shouted for the person to go away, the person just got wide eyed and rushed away in a blink.

It was freaking them out.

* * *

Clarisse was annoyed, she kept seeing some guy follow her like he was a lost puppy. She shouted a few times to go screw himself and leave her alone but the threat fell onto deaf ears.

But she had to admit, they guy was cute. Eventually when she was reassured the guy meant no harm, and wasn't going to do anything, she let him follow.

His big brown eyes looking so innocent. She couldn't be that cruel, even for her.

Chris was a smitten guardian. He was pretty sure he was in love with Clarisse. Was it technically weird, yes. Did he care, no. Was it common for guardians to fall for their humans, very much so yes. It was a recurring problem, one of the highest numbered reasons souls quit guardianship. They can't stand the remembrance of being so heartbroken.

The way Chris was one of the hundreds of people that worked on the railroad back in California. You are probably seeing where this is going but he died in an explosion. Like a lot of other people did.

Chris had little idea why he chose guardianship, he just did out of instinct, but has loved it ever since.

Clarisse kept walking and found his echoing footsteps somewhat comforting. She was about to address him again when the footsteps stopped like a light turning off and he was no longer there.

Clarisse was weirded out, and slightly questioned, if he was even there in the first place?

* * *

Piper was staring at the ceiling when an idea for a gown came into her head, she imagined the strokes of a pencil on the paper. She imagined what the design would look like, she imagined what it would actually look like in real life. She ignored it and tried to think of something else.

The shriek of frustration was heard.

"Right down your ideas you big idiot!" Rang into her ears as she shot up at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. Piper looked around desperately to see who was speaking, but she didn't see a single person around her. Piper got up and walked around the room, finding nothing.

Piper felt like someone was watching her, and the more she looked around the more she got nervous.

"Relax," She thought and heard at the same time. It made her jump. "Nothing is around here." Piper just thought it this time, and didn't hear anything for the rest of the night. But the odd feeling that someone was watching her, never left.

* * *

Will liked to daydream. It was a simple fact.

He liked to think about himself as a doctor, or if his mom was still alive, or (mostly) of a black haired boy he adored. Will was hopeless, simple as that. He was completely utterly hopeless.

So daydreaming of a good life was normal for him; hearing voices of enrolment was not. The things the person said was not normal either.

"Good things to have dreams kid." He heard and the really weird, "When I was alive I did the same thing," Will was pretty sure, he was insane.

He went on the internet and looked up ways to tell if you or someone you know is hallucinating. He found lots of things, none were very helpful.

Will also found it weird when this voice said when he was alive, or make a joke about him. Last time he checked ghost did not exist!

He drew the line of this already awful night when he saw someone smoking in corner once. Will thought his mind was too tired and he went to sleep. But not completely sure if he wants to know what will happen when he wakes up.

* * *

Leo considered himself weird. As strange as it sounds, he has always thought of himself as weird.

He knew he was crazy, he knew if anyone found out he heard voices every now and then, then he'd most likely get thrown into a padded room. But the voices had names, and they made him laugh sometimes and they were super nice.

His favorite voices was Sammy and Connor, they were hilarious. But he never saw these people, his mother, when he was little, used to say, "It is your different trains of thoughts, and your different personalities. You think too much mijo and for your mind to clear itself up, you have given your thoughts names and voices that you hear in your head, to make it easier to think." Leo doubted it lots of times, because there were so many and he only hears certain voices around certain people.

He had linked, Zoe (the voice he liked the least) to Thalia, Connor to Travis, Beckendorf to himself, Selina to Piper and lost more. But Leo believes his mother saying when he hears Bianca's or Magnus' or Percy's or Matthew's voice. Mostly because they are dead, and because they tell him not to do things. Like if he ever thought about leaving his friends, Annabeth, Nico, and Will, Percy's voice would shout a don't you dare, and a short speech that matched his character very well.

Imagine his surprise when he managed to put a face to one of the voices, he seriously thought about going to a hospital and putting himself into the mental unit. He truly was crazy and he had no idea how to deal with it or if he should.

So he simply ignored the face that went with Beckendorf's voice and went on with his evening. Even though he was sure he needed to deal with it, soon.

* * *

Travis grew up thinking he was an only child, as he sits in his room playing video games on his phone, he has no idea of his dead twin brother.

Connor always thought that Travis not knowing of his existence was going to blow up in their parents face one day, but he tried not to dwell on that too much.

Connor was bored kept egging Travis to do, something. Travis just kept getting his egging on in the form of ideas that Travis ignored.

Guardians got bored really quickly. Spending days on end with no one to talk to, having to follow their humans everywhere they go got boring if you had nothing to do. Connor luckily had friends but they were all busy.

Connor was being Connor and whining about it every five seconds. "Travis do something! I am so boooooorrrrrrreeeeedddddd!" Travis kept playing games on his phone. Connor wished he didn't bet his do blank bottle. It purpose was for you so say, do insert what you want your human to do, and then they have to do it. But he lost it to Matthew, the slimeball.

Travis was ignoring the pleads of boredom. He just didn't know what to do. He did however, not ignore the pencil that was thrown at him.

He shouted a hey, and got up glaring at the pencil.

"Get up! Do something!" He heard, he jumped in surprise and snapped his head to a figure sitting on his desk looking up at the ceiling like it held all the misery in the world. The guy pulled a pencil seemly out of nowhere and flicked it across at him. "I am so bored!"

Though as weird as it sounded, he was freaked out about the stranger being in his home, he did over the fact the stranger looked and sounded exactly like himself.

Travis screamed like a five year old girl and scramble across his bed to get away, while the guy screamed in shock and fell of the desk, as soon as he hit the floor with a groan he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Travis was a shaking mess. He may have been a prankster and like to induce fear into others, the rage that entered people's faces when he pranked someone was scary, but this was out of his league.

Travis was, for once in his life, horrified.

* * *

Frank liked to think his life was normal. He had good times, he had bad times.

Even if it hurt to know his mom was gone, and some of his friends, and his grandma was going insane. Swearing to God that she can see and talk to his dead mother.

But he was doubting it now. What would you think of you constantly saw a man with goat legs, everywhere you went for hours since 5:30 and have them disappear in only a few second. You'd think you were crazy too.

Frank thought it was weird and just a trick of the light at first, but as the hours ticked by he got more and more worried. When he finally confronted the goat man, the guy bleeped like a goat and he disappeared in a blink. Frank had little idea what was happening, and he didn't, honestly, want to find out.

Grover, Frank's guardian, was nervous. He was scared about what Frank saw and hopping, praying that everything will fix itself soon.

* * *

Calypso had one encounter with her guardian, and she still was down right horrified the whole night.

The only thing that happened was she heard something fall, and when she turned around she saw a person with a dress made of gigantic leafs. The girl in front of her whined and scowled herself for dropping a potted plant that was never there.

"Oh! Why am I so darn clumsy!" The girl shouted while she bent down to pick up the pieces.

Calypso heard the scream, but it took a second to realize that the scream was coming from her. The girl jumped and fell knocking more things over.

Calypso closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them up again, no one was there. Calypso shook and gulped in fear.

The girl, whose name is Juniper, was worried about her human.

Calypso spent the rest of the night completely on edge, keeping something hard like a baseball bat near her so if another creepy person came into her house again she'd be able to defend herself.

* * *

Dionysus was ready to throw a fit.

He was a God, for the love of everything good and holy, he was the God of wine. That he wasn't allowed to drink. He was the God of insanity, and yet he had to direct the people that protected humans minds. He was not happy already!

Add to the fact the last thing he wanted was to be the guardians director, and he thought being the director at Half Blood valley was torture, this takes the cake. Because at least then, as a demigod traitor, they still feared and respected him, because he's a God that could kill them with a single thought.

What the hell, does the _power_ of a _God_ matter to a person who is already _dead_ and got _Elysium_ for doing _good deeds_ that _pleased_ the _Gods_.

Here's the answer, absolutely _nothing_.

Alexavier Hollertam, or whatever the heck his name is, Peter Johnson, the worst one of all, or Blackberry Winks or whatever, drove him insane with their disrespect.

But this is the worst thing ever. The guardians mist is strong, and protects people's minds like the normal mist did for humans back in the old days. It was impossible to mess with, not even Zeus could temporarily make the guardians must fall. Only Dionysus who was the director and Hecate could do that. And he would never do that, and he wasn't. So whoever was, was messing with forces beyond his or hers control.

Dionysus was done with being guardians director, he had twenty five years to go and he'd be free. If this got out to the other gods, he'd be more than dead, he'd be stuck here for another couple hundred years and he was pretty sure he'd rather be thrown into Tartarus.

And yet no matter how many people Dionysus sent out to search for the person everyone came back empty handed. The only thing that Dionysus had to go one was, it was only happening to certain people, in a certain town and they all linked to Peter Johnson. Whatever is was, he may have not had anything to do with it, but he was involved. Whether he knew or not.

Blackjack woke up feeling groggy and thinking about Mickey Mouse.

Blackjack sat up groaning about the pound in his head, when everything came crashing down on him, making the bullet wound in his shoulder feel like the bullet was still there. Blackjack had no idea what happened; he knew that the guardians mist fell around Tysons/Percy's parents but that was impossible.

Yes, sometimes the Gods could mess with it and let it fall, but they had to either have, A) gotten Hecate to agree to it, or B) steal a human's guardian's profile and use that. But, you were only allowed to that, if and only if the human has a guardian. No guardian, you can't mess with the mist. It was impossible. Only Hecate and Dionysus could even think about doing that and Hecate was not insane and Dionysus was not even that stupid.

Never in Blackjack 200 plus years as a guardian as this ever happened to him. He's had his own humans mist fade and he/she freaked out for days, he's been around when a fellow's guardians human mist fell. This has never happened and the person who did it, was in serious trouble, not that Blackjack wouldn't have loved to personally bash the person in the head.

Blackjack found himself curled into a ball next to Tyson bed and thanked Percy for putting him there. Wondering what happened to Percy after he smashed a sleep bottle onto Tyson. He checked his phone and saw a message from Percy in big capital letters, "YOU OWE ME! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY LEAVE ME THERE, YOU ARE SO LUCKY THE MIST CAME BACK BEFORE I HAD TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING!" Followed by many more rants that can't be said because then you wouldn't know what they said, there was so many curse words.

Blackjack felt bad. He actually didn't think about the fact whatever happened to Tyson happened to him, so if Tyson fell asleep, he fell asleep. If Tyson broke an arm, well Blackjacks arms get rendered useless as well. He just wanted Tyson asleep in case they had to explain what they were. Tyson was too young, Blackjack decided he'd tell him when he was 12, like Percy. But, yeah, he definitely deserved the names Percy called him at the bottom.

Blackjack called Percy after he read the text. Percy responded with a very loud, "WHAT THE HELL!" Blackjack flinched away and tried to explain himself while Tyson waited patiently to be told what to do.

When Blackjack was done it gave Percy time to talk. Percy told him what happened after Blackjack passed out. They tried to figure out what happened together.

"Listen I have no idea. YOU told me it was impossible." Percy said now whispering for some odd reason. Blackjack nodded even though Percy couldn't see him.

"Its supposed to be, give me a second." Blackjack put his phone down, he looked at Tyson who was still sitting in front of him. Tyson had his hand over his ears and was humming loudly. Blackjack told Tyson to put his hands down. "Okay, Ty, listen carefully, go to the living room and act like you don't remember what happened. Can you do that, your parents screaming and holding a knife never happened okay? Just go in and when they ask you question just shake your head unless you think think you need to nod, understand." Tyson looked at the door worriedly.

"I know you're scared, but it's for your own good, you'll understand soon, okay?" Tyson nodded and hopped his bed and running into the living room. Where his parents were there, already ready with a million question in their heads.

Blackjack brought the phone back to his ear.

"Okay, yes it's impossible, but only hecate and Dionysus could do it, and they aren't insane enough to do something like that." Blackjack said, he heard a growl on the other end.

"I think Dionysus did it. Sounds like something he'd do." Percy muttered angrily. Blackjack grunted.

"Yeah but with only twenty five years left on his sentence, no way, he's too selfish to do this." Percy was quiet for a second.

"I guess." Percy said in a low whisper with soft mumbling in the background. Blackjacl shook his head.

"What is with the whispering?" Blackjack asked. Percy grunted.

"The mist is falling and returning every seven second over at the Chase house, I am not having a repeat of what happened at my parents house." Blackjack didn't know what to say. This couldn't possibly be a coincidence.

"Perce, tomorrow we need to talk to others. Maybe ask for some advice from Alex, John, Herc, Layf and George." It was quiet until percy mumbled.

"Yeah, ask your genius revolutionary friends for help, gotta go, bye!" Percy said sounding in a panic. Blackjack hung up, and texted his 'revolutionary friends' as Percy called them for some advice. Knowing how far away they were, he doubted he'd get a response anytime soon.

Blackjack fell onto the bed feeling so very tired. Still not convinced whatever was happening at the Chases and his own home was a coincidence.

Then he got panicked text after panicked text about his friends humans mist fading. As in, Zoe, Grover, Bianca, Sammy, Connor, Juniper, Tempest, Selena and a few more. Blackjack knows it was not a coincidence. Something, or someone, was targeting this specific group. They all had one thing in common, they all knew percy. If they weren't friends with him, they trusted him.

Blackjack didn't think Percy was doing this, but he was some factor in this equation.

* * *

"Ahhh!" A crippling scream of happiness was heard from miles around. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" The person screamed.

The girl the the women was hugging huffed in annoyance.

"Whatever," the girl grumbled. "The mist should fully lift by the morrow." another scream.

"You are the best, I swear you will not regret it!" The women squealed. The girl nodded with another huff.

"I better not, or it will be your head and not mine." The girl warned. The women nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, I swear on the River Styx." Thunder boomed in the background and the girl nodded.

The women's plan could be put into action…. finally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, guest, Artemis Izzy, poppyohare, psyche castle, and AnnaUnicorn (I didn't put any Percy and Annabeth because if I did than the chapter would be too long) For the amazing reviews!**

Annabeth, Malcolm and Bobby all lay in their separate beds unknowingly to each other, that they have the same problem.

The night before they all had strange dreams that shook them up good. Annabeth had a dream about when Percy died and then there was a guy there and the guy talked to Percy's soul and Percy looked a lot older. Gods it was messed up. Malcolm dreamed of Magnus' death, Bobby dreamed about Matthew.

Their guardians are all throwing a fit in the living about it. The mist problems then on the same night, this, 'it's just a coincidence' their eye.

It didn't help that Matthew was annoyed with Bobby and his stupid reading habits. It was 6:30 in the morning, who reads willingly at 6:30 in the morning!

Annabeth tried and failed to go back to sleep, finding it useless she was going to get up and go watch some TV.

A loud scream made her jump out of bed, she stayed completely still and listened.

"This is bullcrap!" Someone yelled. Malcolm and Bobby heard it too and got up.

Annabeth was nervous but she has to see what the noise was, she couldn't just sit there and hope that everything was okay. Annabeth crept out of her room, just as Malcolm and Bobby started opening their doors.

Annabeth peaked around the corner, seeing three guys all in a circle while two paces back and forth.

"What is?" The only one staying still asked one of the ones pacing. "The fact that Bobby is reading his fourth Theodore Boone book and still hasn't figured out what Ike did to get his lawyer license taken away or that our afterlives are currently more messed up than a rabbit and fox falling in love?"

"Both." The guy growled. "And Dionysus still hasn't said anything to us!" Annabeth squeaked and backed up, she recognized two of them from the cemetery. The third one was new.

Malcolm stared at them, slightly wondering how they got into their house and how they seem so calm about this whole thing, how can they be in another's person's house without their permission and not be nervous.

Bobby stared at the one with the dyed hair, heart beating out of his chest. How did those guys know he is reading his fourth Theodore Boone book, how did they know there's a character named Ike in the book?How in the world did he even know that he hasn't figured out how Ike's license got taken away? Then his dream from that night came into play.

Bobbys dream was about Matthew dying, he died in the hospital then he watched as Matthews soul?- came and it changed to someone who looked older, healthier, and had cool looking clothes. Older, cool, Matthew looked like an exact carbon copy of the one in his living room.

Annabeth backed up slightly, planning on heading to her phone and calling the cops, but something stopped her. She felt like she couldn't.

So Annabeth continued to watch in a standstill, not knowing what to do.

Percy, Magnus and Matthew were all trying to figure out what was happening to themselves. Percy couldn't believe whatever was happening was a simple coincidence, she couldn't believe that the mist just fell for a few seconds at his parents house and the chase house. This was ridiculous.

Matthew was looking like he was going to blow his top. Matthew and Magnus were pacing, Percy didn't see the point.

Matthew hands went inside his jacket and he brought out his lighter and matching cigarette box, pulling a cigarette out and lighting it, bring it to his mouth.

"I'll be damned if this doesn't get resolved soon." Matthew muttered and letting the smoke curl into the air.

Annabeth, Malcolm and Bobby could smell the smoke but it was strange, they smelled it, they felt it go into their noses but once it entered their lungs they didn't feel the same tightening in their lungs. It was like somewhere from their nose to their lungs, the smoke vanished.

Percy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't to happy either, he didn't want to deal with a paranoid Annabeth. Magnus was just worried about them getting caught, he didn't want his cousin thrown in a mental institution.

Matthew chest twist and Matthew starts choking, his head starts to pound with thoughts of confusion and worry. His nose fills with something foreign and Matthew felt like he was being thrown into a blender.

Magnus got a headache with the thought that weren't his own, he tried to understand them but they went by too fast.

Percy was lucky and just felt slightly uneasy. But he saw how his friends looked sick and looked around, his eyes landing on three pairs of blondes and two pairs of grey eyes and a pair of blue. All looking at him and his friends.

"Guys," Percy trailed off not letting his eyes wander away. Annabeth's heart beat twice as fast, but they didn't do anything. Malcolm started to shake expecting them to run after them and try to silence them the hard way, Bobby was still staring.

Percy's friends looked where Percy was and Magnus doubled over coughing and spitting water. Matthew just stared at his brother.

What they all wanted to say, they wanted to assure their friends, cousin and siblings. But they couldn't say anything.

Percy was the first to come out of his daze, backing away. Holding his hand out for his friends to follow his lead.

"We aren't going to hurt you." Percy said in his softest voice he could muster. He felt like he was talking to a baby bird with a broken wing. "Don't call the police, and we will leave." Mist come back, mist come back, mist come back! Percy was yelling in his head.

Annabeth gulped and tried to grab some courage.

"Who are you?" She asked in a demanding voice. "What do you want, you obviously didn't come here to steal anything or kill us." Percy shook his head. Matthew was looking down now, thinking about to tell the others where to meet up.

"We don't, just relax and we'll be out of your hair." Percy muttered. Glancing at his friends, this wasn't working, they had to leave, now!

Matthew mouthed Tyson to his friends and they nodded.

"Bye Annabeth." Percy couldn't help but say as he blinked away with his friends following behind him.

Annabeth finally felt the panic that should have been there from the beginning suddenly bombard her with vengeance. The man knew Annabeths name, she never told him his name and oh God, he was in her house!

The others felt it to.

"What… Why?" Malcolm stutter. "Ahh, what just happened! What is happening to our lives!" Bobby walked forward carefully and looked around in case anything was missing or stolen. Everything seemed to be in place.

"Should we call the police?" Bobby asked questionably.

"And them what?" Annabeth said in a soft voice, still wary of everything around her. "That three people just walked in our house for no reason to do anything talked about us like they were are best friends and left in the blink of an eye? They'd think we are crazy! If not that then they'd think it was a stupid prank by three stupid kids!" Bobby knew she was right, and even if she did say, we should call the police, then he knew he'd backtrack and say they shouldn't.

It was early in the morning but they still, not knowing what else to do, went and got ready for school.

* * *

Percy landed in Tyson room, with Magnus and Mattew just behind him in different spots in the room, depending on where exactly they were thinking. Percy expected his brother to be sleeping, and to just wait till Tyson and blackjack wakes up.

Tyson was already up, and Blackjack was pacing with his phone to his ear.

"Percy!" Tyson shouted and jumped into his arms. Percy smiled and pulled Tyson away.

"Why are you up?" Percy asked quietly. Tyson smile fell.

"His phone woke me up." Tyson said sounding annoyed and pointed to Blackjack, who looked confused to see Percy and the others.

"Give me a second Alex." Blackjack said and pulled the phone away. "What are you doing here Perce?"

"The mist is causing havoc." Percy responded. Tyson knowingly put his hands over his ears and started humming. "We needed a place to hide out." Blackjack nodded.

"You on with Alex?" Matthew asked with a smirk. Blackjack nodded again.

"Yeah, he's with the others trying to help us with our predicament." Blackjack said. "But the IDIOT, CAN'T GIVE ME AN ANSWER LESS THAN A PARAGRAPH LONG, AND KEEPS GIVING ME A TEN PAGE ESSAY!" Blackjack screamed into the phone. Percy smirk, that sounded like Alex.

He heard something but couldn't out what coming from Blackjacks phone.

Apparently blackjack heard.

"This isn't the 1800's Alex, you aren't trying to convince people that the constitution is the best form of government, you aren't arguing with Jefferson anymore, stop giving me essays!" Percy had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing, he put his hands over Tyson's who was still humming. Magnus didn't hold back and Matthew had to plug his earbuds in and turn his music on full blast to stop himself from laughing at Blackjacks misery.

"Okay, you know what Alexander, shut up and give the phone to John." Blackjack said in a demanding voice. A few second go by. "Yeah, and you're dead, which means you have no power anymore, you idiot, give the phone to John." A few more minutes. "Oh hahaha, yes very funny Laurence, shut up, and tell me what Alex couldn't in less than five sentences." Even Percy could hear the 'hey' from across the room.

Blackjack looked like he was losing patience and desire to talk to his old friends. Percy kept laughing in Silence Magnus kept choking on his own laughter and Matthew thankfully remained oblivious in the corner.

Blackjack groaned and said thanks a lot sarcastically and ended the call.

"They're as oblivious as me." Blackjack stated. "And Zoe had no idea either." That was alarming.

Zoë was well over a thousand years old when she died, then to have been in the business for so long, geez, she was the oldest guardian still working. The one with the most experience, the one with all the answers. For her to not know anything about this….. unheard of.

When Zoë started out, this whole guardian thing was nothing but an experiment. Nothing but a ploy to get humans to listen to the gods through their own thinking. As criminals chose guardianship to get out of their punishments, it went the other way and people stopped believing in Gods. When the gods made it so only people who got Elysium could be guardians, the guardians changed their own tactics. There job was to help their humans be happy, give them advice and help them live the fullest longest life, much to god's anger. But it stuck.

Over thousands of years it stayed that way, and people seemed to enjoy guardianship more than rebirth or Elysium. It was so popular after a big event like a war they had to stop offering guardianship because every human on earth had a guardian. Then after the Great Depression, the dust bowl, and World War Two, the job took a turn for the worse.

People simply stopped caring, they didn't want to follow humans anymore, they wanted to actually live in the world. Or they wanted to stay away completely and joined Elysium. People became more selfish and as soon as they hear what the job is it's like they get an instant disliking to it and choose something else.

There's over seven trillion people in the world, there was billions of guardians sixty plus years ago, now there isn't even a thousand guardians and the number keeps dropping. Most are what guardians call old ghosts, they've been doing the job for decades and simply can't stop. There is virtually, no one new. Percy was actually the first person to choose guardianship in fifteen years, not including Connor Stoll and he had an effect in all his friends choosing guardianship.

Blackjack has a saying, "you first time [being a guardian] is always the hardest but once that's over with, it gets easier, you just gotta keep going and hope you don't fall in love."

It was sad, and maybe if there were more people to talk to, maybe they'd already figured out what was going on with their afterlives.

The fact that none of them knew what to do scared each of them more than death.

For each it was different, death, dying. For Blackjack he knew the chances were there, but it wasn't real till his saw a gun aim at his friend and his took the bullet. How scary, knowing you saved a friend but you wouldn't make it and scared for yourself because of all the people he killed to stay alive. To struggle to stay alive and see his wife and his parents one last time. To use want a nap and finally letting his strength leave, it scared him that he had to give up like that. Blackjack wasn't a quitter, he fought as hard as he could but that was the only option in that one millisecond.

For Magnus it was scary because he blacked out. One second he was on a bridge the next, he was in water, and the next he was older with a strange girl in front of her introducing herself. He had no peace because he couldn't think till after his death, waking up at an old age and knowing you're dead is different when you're young, because he didn't have a chance to live life, he just passed out and BAM, he's dead. He had three second to process it all, and it was scary.

For Matthew, he had three months to live, he was basically counting down the minutes till he didn't have to feel anymore pain. But does anyone know how horrifying it is knowing that you can go to sleep and never wake up. Matthew didn't want to leave his brother, or his family and he had no idea what was going to happen to him once he kicked his bucket. He went to sleep one night and he could just feel the overwhelming power of fear as his heart couldn't take it anymore.

Percy was different from every single one of them. He knew exactly what was going to happen, knew exactly what he was in for, he knew the process and who he'd meet. His concerns lied in if he was going to Elysium or not. Ever since he figured out what guardianship was, all he wanted to do was be a guardian, but if he wasn't offered Elysium, no go. And he was scared for his family, his friends. How would they take it, what will they do in response, will they always stay sad or get over it quickly? Would they even care? Would they be happy, would they blame it on somethings? What will happen to them if I decide I can't go on? That was probably the hardest thing he ever had to do. The hardest part he ever had to accept, that he may leave his family in shambles and not even get to watch one of them.

They were lucky. They really were.

"Well if Zoë has no idea," Matthew chipped in. "then who's to say Dionysus will? We have no choice but to ride it out." Blackjack grunted and Tyson felt like he could set his hands down, when Percy didn't fight him. Tyson asked if everything was alright.

"Just fine kiddo." Magnus said with a reassuring smile that made Tyson smile back.

The clock chimed seven and a few minutes later, Sally came in to wake her son up. She could Tyson giggling from outside the door.

"Really!" She heard Tyson shout. It made her heart twist, god she hopped Tyson wasn't seeing things too, but he was still young. But it worried her, and the little phrases he came up with, really worried her. Instead of life, he almost always said afterlife, instead of half to death, he said half to life. Instead of oh God, or something he said oh gods. instead of, I pray to God, he said I pray to some Greek or Roman god names. Sally was truly worried.

This time she heard laughing, and it didn't belong to her son.

"Nearly choked me half back to life." She heard someone say. Sally, heart beating out of her chest, looked inside. She saw her son in the middle of a big group of people she never seen or met before. Two looked awfully, uncomfortably familiar.

Tyson seemed comfortable though, he sat in the middle between someone's legs as he laughed, and had the teenagers and one young adult telling him stories. Tyson looked, happy, he looked more happy than Sally had ever seen him. Comfortable, like these were his best friends ever.

"How are you so good?" Tyson asked gleefully. One shrugged.

"No idea." The one who shrugged said. "I died that way, I guess." The oldest one threw something at him. Tyson giggled.

Tyson grew up being clear sighted like his brother, but he grew up so differently. When Percy was alive, he grew up having to guess everything and people always second guessed what they said around him.

Tyson grew up knowing the phrases, the gods and knowing his friends are 'dead.' But that's what's good about growing up with it, you don't question it because it's so normal. There nothing new and you think everyone else is lv in the same reality.

Tyson knew more than he should, Percy definitely didn't know as much, but they lived with it.

"No, you died a innocent little kid." One chuckled. "You woke up a little rebel with dyed hair, wanting to constantly have a cigarette in your mouth, a master gambler and cursing like a sailor at fourteen. Damn what could have possibly happened in six years that made you go from that, to this." The guy motioned to the one with dyed hair.

Sally had little to no idea what to do. On the one hand, they are strangers, in her home, who have no business being there. On the other, her son trusted them and they acted like nothing mattered, they didn't look like thieves or robbers. So what to choose.

Sally fully opened the door. The strangers looked at her but didn't acknowledge her. The man Tyson was sitting in front of said, "We don't exist." Tyson seemed to play along as he didn't acknowledge him.

"Hi mom," he said instead. "Did I wake you? Sorry." Sally shook her head and her eyes wandered to look at each person in the room.

"No sweetie, you didn't wake me." She said. "Tyson?" Said person hummed. "Who are these people." The stranger stiffened up. Tyson tried to hide his obviously pale figure and nervousness.

"People? What people?" Tyson questioned. Slightly screaming for help. Blackjacks voice entered his head to relax so he did.

"These people." Sally motioned to every person in the room. Tyson looked around, trying to play dumb again but only angered his mother. "Tyson stop playing me, I'm not blind." And it's times like these I wished you were, half the room thought.

"Oh gods." Magnus choked out trying to fight the urge to breath. "Your mom can see us."

While Tyson glared at him and said, "well duh." Percy said, "No! Really? I had no idea." Which confused Sally greatly.

"Who are you?" Sally asked, her hand reaching behind her to grab her phone if needed.

Matthew got up and tried to fight the urge to get away, this wasn't going to end well. There safe house isn't safe anymore, he was begging for the mist to come back.

"Isn't this good?" Tyson asked Percy with big pleading eyes. "I don't have to pretend anymore, right? Isn't this good?" Percy shook his head, and tugged at Tyson's hands, Tyson grew sad as he covered his ears and started to him loudly.

"Listen," blackjack said in a soft voice, backing away, with some of the others following. "We are leaving, don't worry too much. I'm sure everything will be fixed, just act like you didn't see us." Percy got up, and mouthed, Greek. The others nodded, as they quickly left in a blink. Leaving Sally both confused and a little scared. Tyson saw them leave and grew more sad. He heard in his head to not say anything about them and nodded along with Blackjacks voice. Saying in his head that he'll listen.

* * *

Blackjack and the others found themselves in the Greek High School cafeteria.

Surprisingly, most of their other friends were there pacing and obviously nervous.

"What are you guys doing here?" Percy asked. They all looked at the four new arrivals.

"Mist is down back home." Silena said. The others chimed in with similar responses. Zoë and Blackjack shared a glance and both got worried.

"This is not funny." Blackjack tried to say softly but came out loud.

The whole day they stayed in the cafeteria, at the end Leo's, Nico's, Wills and Annabeth's table. They talked for hours trying to finite out what was happening, they felt relieved when their humans passed by them and didn't seem to see or notice them. The way it was supposed to be.

They all split to watch their humans but promised to meet up for lunch to talk.

Annabeth passed by them several times, but she didn't see them thanks to the weakening mist covering her eyes and other senses.

At lunch, Annabeth sat down. Leo was there already looking around nervously and tapping his feet more than usual.

Annabeth said hello and Leo simply nodded. She asked what was wrong and Leo burst like a bubble. Telling her everything about his condition and what happened last night.

Leo was a strange case. He was half clear sighted, he could hear guardians but couldn't see them. Annabeth drank it in, telling Leo about what was happening with her. Nico and Will arrive somewhere in the middle but they said there weird experiences. They were all on edge.

"What is happening to us?" Leo asked worriedly. Annabeth wish she could have assured her friend that they were all sane, but that would be the lie of the century.

Just as she felt someone sit next to her. She looked as did everyone else. It was Travis Stoll.

"Okay, what the heck are we going to do?" Travis asked. Like magic, people popped seemly out of thin air at the table.

"We don't know!" The one with blonde hair, blue eyes and dark yelled. He was covered in soot and had a weird looking cigarette in his hand. "That's the problem! Even Zoë doesn't know and she's the oldest one in the business!" A girl with a breastplate and braided hair looked up from her phone.

"And Dionysus won't respond to my text or calls." The girl in armor said. "Our humans are losing their minds and we can't do anything."

Annabeth, Nico, Leo and Will recognized some of the people. Leo recognized all their voices.

"But we still need to watch them." One said, he had dark skin, completely in shape and looking like a wrestler. With dirty, dull rags for clothes. "We can't avoid them forever."

"not forever." Another springed in. Annabeth recognized him as one of the ones from that morning, and the cemetery. "Until the mist gets fixed." Another crossed his arms. While another stared at the table.

"And if it doesn't?" Travis asked. Seemly comfortable with these strangers. "Honestly it's been going on for two days! And we still don't know what's happening and the mist keeps leaving for hours on end when it normally takes a few seconds!" Leo started to shake in worry, others following.

"Hey, what are you doing here!" Nico shouted, trying to ignore the one that looked like Bianca and the one who looked god awfully like Leo.

They all stiffened like boards.

"You gotta be kidding me, Dionysus!" The one Annabeth recognized talking to at the cemetery shouted, looking annoyed.

It was one thing after another, why couldn't things stay normal.

Leo recognized them all. Had a face for each voice.

Leo stood up.

"I'm going to a mental hospital." Leo stated seriously. "Anyone want to join, I'll be in the car." Leo was about to go, Will and Annabeth probably going to follow, but the one that looked like him jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere!" One shouted at Will. Making will stiffen. How… What?

"No mijo, stay, don't go!" The one who grabbed Leo shouted in Spanish. Sounding unbelievably desperate. The guy looked so much like him, but younger, with darker skin, darker hair. He was wearing trousers and suspenders, sort of like Leo. He had a pencil in his hair and his hands were stained with oil grease like he worked at a auto mechanics even at barely fourteen. Leo screamed not wanting to put a face to the voice Sammy, especially if he looked like himself.

It drew attention from everyone, while one of the guardians passed out bottles, inside was a scary face and a wooden plank.

Everyone in the cafeteria thought it was Leo being Leo and went back to eat no but some stayed looking, recognizing some of the people.

They all got up to see what was going on.

At the sight of others being there, Matthew pulled out more frozen in fear bottles, passing them out.

"Who are you!" Leo said in a shaky voice. "Why… What is going on!"

The others looked at each other just as Jason, Thalia, Piper, Frank Hazel, the actual Travis Stoll, Clarisse, calypso, and Malcolm showed up.

"Hey, who are you!" Malcolm shouted. Not loud enough to draw attention. "This is ridiculous, why do you keep following us!"

They all looked guiltily at them, and threw the bottles at their respected humans. Making them stiffen up, not able to move, so they could figure out a plan of action.

 **Not my best chapter, I'm sorry it sucked, but I hope you enjoyed anyway.**

 **Next chapter, most likely, everyone will explain everything! Ahahahhaa!**

 **bye.**

 **-Kayla.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, Psyche-Castle, AnnaUnicorn,(yes to your review, eventually) Davechaosity319, poppyohare, percabeth418, and Artemis Izzy for the reviews.**

The humans in the situation were frozen, they couldn't think, couldn't move and it was like all motion in their own body suddenly disappeared. They stared forward, limbs shaking like they were scared of something they were seeing or something they remembered.

Frozen in fear bottles did exactly as they were said to do, and they worked.

The guardians were all in a basic panic.

Sammy was looking at his grandson since he hadn't been able to talk to him, well, ever. He died when Leo was about five, the last person he saw before he past was Leo.

Curses to some unknown person, to the humans, kept being repeated. They paced, and then they noticed people starting to stare at them in question. Percy got an idea, and took out a "Do, blank bottle."

"Do, go to the back of the school." Percy said into the cork. The image inside, that was a blank piece of paper, turned to an image of a person walking with a schoolhouse in the background, both strangely looked like emoji's. Or did the emoji's look like the imagines? (Take a guess.)

Anyway he started handing out bottles that are only given to you on your human's birthday and soon everyone was in possession of one and murmurs of the same command could be heard.

Everyone threw their bottles, or smashed the bottle onto their humans, and the humans suddenly got control over their limbs. Sort of.

Annabeth And the rest had the sudden urge to go to the back of the school and turned on her heel to head in that direction. She had wild thought about what could possibly be happening to herself, and why she was going to the back of the school. What were in those bottles to make her lose control over herself and why?

The guardians found themselves there at the speed of light and they all began to pace and think out loud. Having time to talk about these things that they couldn't in front of their humans, well not without the mist to come in and hide them, or to make them forget the experience.

Magnus was thinking and said, "If the mist doesn't get resolved, does this mean we will have to reveal ourselves?" He was nervous and suddenly more panic was fused into the situation.

Percy, Sammy, Magnus, Matthew, Bianca, Connor they all had family in this disaster of an event. They were all dead to these people. For a guardian like Blackjack, Chris and Zoe, they had no issue since the humans don't know them and probably never have ever heard of them. Imagine a family member you know is dead and suddenly you have said family member show up and say, "Oh, I am still dead and all, I just watch you and make sure your life doesn't go off the rails or anything."

Pardon me, but Percy doesn't want to be slapped by the majority of them, even though he'd probably will first for splitting apart like they did, the idiots.

Connor being Connor said in resort, "And we can't spill our human's deepest darkest secrets to each other anymore, I hope this gets resolved." Zoe's bow appeared in her hand and a quiver appeared on her back at she aimed a copper like arrow at the idiot named Connor Stoll.

Blackjack intervened, his kentucky rifle materialized in his arms and aimed the weapon at her head. They didn't actually do anything, since they were dead. But god's almighty did they give their humans sudden pain, in return they get pain. So when Blackjack told her to drop the Bow and arrow, Zoe listened.

Zoe growled at Blackjack and cursed him under her breath. She hated men with a passion, but she guessed Blackjack was okay for his species, and Percy was, 'interesting', and Tyson, even she had to admit he was too amazing to be a man.

Anyway, they all had a brief talk over what to do and eventually they all agreed upon calling Dionysus.

Zoe was the chosen person, since she was most likely to get him to pick up. That was around the time Matthew decided he didn't want part of the conversation and went to check on Bobby.

* * *

Bobby was in class and he looked distracted, and he was. His mind was on the strange men in his home and the one that looked like the cool Matthew from his dream. It was too weird and he wanted to know what happened, and why they looked so similar.

That was until he heard loud grumbling and curses and a smoky, awful smell filled his nose. Bobby turned around to look in the corner of his classroom and there stood the man from his home invasion.

Bobby sucked in a breath as the teenages eyes landed on his own. God he looked like Matthew too. Same blond hair and green eyes.

Bobby faintly remembered Matthew telling him one time that he wanted to dye his hair one day, because then people would stop calling him a dumb blonde. And when Bobby laughed in his face and asked what in the world would he dye his hair since he hated black, said "it was too Nico for him." and hated Brown, saying, "He didn't want his hair too look like chocolate." and natural red?- yeah right!

He said he'd choose blood red, ocean blue and dark purple. Well, this teenagers hair tips and about halfway up the strands are blue, red and purple. The blonde parts seemed random, like his hair grew and the natural color was growing out and revealing itself.

After Matthew was diagnosed with lung cancer, he remembered Matthew watching some stupid movie where one of the characters had some lung problem and like to carry a cigarette to hide it or something like that, Bobby didn't remember or cared. Matthew said he wished he could do that, but he was only a kid, seven years old.

This guy was smoking in the corner like it was his lifeline.

Bobby could go back years and remember stupid memories that matched something about the teenager.

Matthew always wanted a leather jacket, this guy had a brown one, and Matthew didn't want a black one. Said it wouldn't be special because all leather jackets are black. It was just little things like that made Bobby think, made his head scream, Matthew!

The guy was looking him in the eyes and he looked around him, looking worried. The teenager growled and stomped to Bobby's desk, looking beyond pissed.

No one, not another soul seemed to notice, the teenager looked him the eye and made Bobby feel so small.

"Face the front if you want to stay on my good graces." The guys voice was hushed and angry. Bobby did as told and gulped down what he had for breakfast that was threatening to come back. "Raise your hand." The teenager demanded, the tone clearly stating that Bobby didn't have say in the matter.

Bobby raised his hand, hoping his teacher would see the teenager behind him and tell him to leave the premises with a threat of the police being called.

The teachers eyes landed on him and asked what Bobby needed.

"Say, I need to go to the restroom." The teenager said in the same, don't you dare object tone. Bobby was begging the teacher to kick the teenager out, he was so scary. The teacher acted like the person behind him didn't exist as he asked to use to the restroom. The teacher nodded and Bobby got up.

Bobby didn't have anything at his desk that he needed to take home, just a bunch of books and papers that could stay there. Matthew was thankful of that as he texted his friends about Bobby showing up at the party.

As soon as Bobby was out the door, Matthew stopped him.

"Grab your backpack." The teenager demanded. Bobby said, "No. what do you want from me, why are you stalking me!" The teenager mumbled something about wasting a bottle and brought one out of his pocket.

"Do, get your backpack and play hooky." Matthew said, and smashed it over Bobby's head without Bobby being able to move out of the way.

The "Do blank bottles," could make your humans do almost anything, but they had restrictions. They couldn't make the person stop doing something, stop them from giving into something and from doing anything dangerous and even then, there are something that can't be done still.

Skipping school obviously wasn't one of the, "cant do" on that list. Once Bobby was on his way out of the school, half against his will, half not, Matthew got out another "Do blank bottle" and said into it, "Do, go to the back of Annabeth's school." And bobby ran down the street with a new mission, even though he had no control in the matter.

* * *

Back with the majority of everyone in this messed up, crazy, moment in their lives, (or afterlives)

The humans were just showing up, and everyone smashed more "Do blank bottles." That ordered then to sit down and stay quiet until they said so.

They were forced to do as told and they were slightly panicking about what was happening to them.

"This is ridiculous." Beckendorf mumbled, he kept groaning every once in awhile and was holding his head. Some were doing the same thing and kept mumbling about this being the worst part of the job.

Most would think being able to read someone's mind would be awesome, no. No it is not. It hurts, really bad. The foreign thoughts in your head, it's like a needle poking you and the faster the thoughts the harder the needle goes in. Plus some of the thoughts aren't exactly something some people would want to know, or see.

Beckendorf was starting to look annoyed.

Zoë kept trying to contact Dionysus with little avail. She yelled to the sky for him to pick up with some threats added by Percy, Blackjack and Choice words from Sammy.

The humans were panicking on the inside.

Annabeth and Malcolm wanted to know what was happening and how those strange bottles worked. Why they couldn't speak or move.

Travis was in a large panic over the fact one of these strangers looked like a carbon copy of himself. Sounded, looked and even had some of the same nervous habits.

Leo already knew all these people's names, new every single one of them and that was why he was so scared. The voices had faces, what did this mean? How was this possible? Why could he only hear there voices and no one else? Why did they look the way they did? And why did "Percy's", "Magnus'", and "Bianca's" voices in this mix and the way they looked wasn't helping. They were dead. And they were older or in the one that had Bianca's voices case, younger, they definitely didn't die at that age, nor had enough Time passed for any to be that age.

Frank and Hazel were panicking in general.

Thalia was angry she had no control with her limbs.

Jason was keeping a calm head and trying to find a way out of this.

Clarisse was thinking of horrible threats to yell at them.

Nico tried to avoid the waterworks that was threatening to spill at the sight that looked like Bianca.

Piper and Calypso was going crazy in the head.

Will was trying to keep his head on something else.

Zoë kept trying to call Dionysus with little luck. Or no luck.

The guardians were starting to blab now.

"I am sick of Dionysus," Selena screamed. "Why can't the idiot pick up!"

"Oh enough Selena." Blackjack interjected. He liked her but his head was hurting with worried thoughts about where he was from Tyson and stress wasn't helping. "You didn't have to deal with him for his whole two hundred year sentence." The humans thought, two hundred years?

"Well I don't want to deal with him for another two hundred years!" Selena snapped back. Piper was being annoying, why couldn't she be calm for once.

"Well I out do both you," Zoë yelled over her shoulder. "By three thousand years so shut up! Dionysus pick up the damn phone!" Zoë started to ramble in a different language that only the guardians understood.

Two thousand years? What? The humans were thinking.

"Leo! Stop thinking so much and so fast, you're giving me a headache!" Beckendorf broke. Leo's eyes went wide at the comment, his mind went blank, and Beckendorf seemed to get better.

"Yes, I get it Travis. I look like you, shut up!" Connor snapped. "Gods, no wonder people like being an only child!" Travis mind went blank with fear.

It was silent for a second as humans stopped thinking and guardians waited.

It was a bad situation, with stress, fear, and concern. Of course it was bound to get worse. Bobby showed up, tired, and sweaty with a teenager (matthew) stomping behind him.

Matthew got another bottle and ordered Bobby to sit down and shut up until he said Mary Poppins. Matthew did as the bottle ordered him to and he was scared to how willingly he could give into these demands just because of a stupid bottle. The fact his siblings and most of their old friends were there doing the same thing wasn't helping his anxiety.

"I am going to throw Dionysus into Tartarus!" Matthew shouted. "I am done with this bullcrap!"

"Shut up, Matthew." Zoe scowled. "I am trying to contact him, but he the idiot won't pick up the damn phone!" Matthew didn't seem to like the comments.

"I don't…." Matthew was cut off by tempest.

"Enough!" Tempest shouted over everyone. Everyone quieted down to listen. "I get it, we are all tired, stressed, angry and quite frankly the stupid thoughts that these idiots," he said pointing to the humans. "Are screaming into our heads of aren't helping our epidemic, but we can't turn each other into enemies. So I suggest we all relax, and wait for Dionysus to pick up the damn phone." The guardians take deep breaths and some collapse into the grass. The others fall to their knees and lay down, the rest stay up.

Tempest turns his head to the humans rubbing his head like it hurts.

"I get you guys are confused, and scared," tempest said in a low voice. "But we aren't going to hurt you, and can you guys please relax your thoughts, it's giving us headaches." The humans sat still and didn't say a thing but by the way Tempest stopped hearing Jason's thoughts he guessed it worked.

Annabeth took the time to examine the strangers, the weirdos and creeps.

A girl no older than fifteen was the one on the phone. A purple dress flowed under a heavy breastplate. She had dark black eyes and brown hair, her hair was long and wavy, braided with silver woven in. A strange bracket like thing sat on her head. She was average height, muscled and had tanned skin.

The one that looked like Leo stared at the sky with great interest while he laid in the grass. He was in filthy trousers, a once white shirt that was know dirty brown that was two times too big, suspenders held up his clothes, heavy metal worker boots. His hands were stained with oil and grease, a pencil seemly glued to the back of his ear. He was Leo but… more, much darker hair, curlier, darker skin, smaller and younger, thirteen-fourteen?

A person-goat thing paced. He had curly brown hair, dark skin and a small goatee. He looked….. Seventeen? Maybe older. He had no legs or feet but hooves and goat fur, and a breastplate like-looking shirt. As in a shirt that's hard metal in the front and back.

Then there's the ones from Annabeths home earlier that morning. The one she spoke too seemed to be sleeping in the grass. The other one from the cemetery was curled in high grass. The one from her home that brought Bobby stood looking annoyed and groaning, she could tell he had a pounding headache. But he stayed silent.

A man about thirty or so, the one that spoke to them, looked like he was ready for some sort of convention. He had leather like jacket on, layers of clothes underneath. Tight pants and high boots, had a bag on his shoulder and a bunch of different looking equipment around his person. He was obviously a pilot, from the 19th century. What seemed weird was his hands, they were bright red, Annabeth recognized as blood forced trauma, and burn like marks on his neck. His hair was ashy grey, and his eyes were so grey they looked black.

There was the one that looked like Bianca. She wore black jeans and a black and purple top and black shoes. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she looked like she was eleven. She gripped something in the palm of her hand as she laid next to the Leo look a like like it was natural. The weirdest thing was a thick blood red headband all but glued to a certain spot on her head, going right over her hairline.

An African American man sat on the floor rubbing his feet. He was large and muscled, he looked healthy and strong. His clothes were dirty and ripped. Long pants that were torn to nothing on the bottom. An ugly Grey, and his stained, ugly, brown shirt had so many holes that you could see when you saw his back, the scars, some looked fresh. His hands were cut raw from over working, he looked tired and despite everything starved. His neck was bright red and bruised, like someone or something recently tried to strangle him. Annabeth shivered, she could tell he had a bad past.

A girl sat next to him, her head held high and posture formal. Her hands rested on her lap and she spoke not a word. Her dress was old fashioned, yet simple and elegant. A pleasant dark blue with a high white collar. Her hair tied into a high bun and her skin fair and eyes kind. Her hands were small and fragile, strange compared to the man next her abused hands.

A girl stood marveling in the sun and grass. They may sound insane, but her skin was light green, her hair bright orange. She was small and seemed childlike it not for her curves and beauty. she wore something like leafs, but were obviously cloth, shaped into the simplest dress known to man. She looked at peace.

The next on the list was a man about twenty one. African American, He had a thick coat that was black with soot, his pants were loose, and stained. His face had soot covering his face and hands. He looked like he worked with a lot of coal and ash. His chest didn't move, at all, period.

There was one in a loose self made filthy brown jacket and shirt, heavy jeans held by suspenders, and a little hat rest on his head. He looked tired and strained, and he stood with his a hand on his hip like it was second nature.

The travis clone was tapping his feet and drawing in a little notebook. He was wearing a orange tank top, blue jeans and black tennis shoes. He seemed ready to go do something in hot degrees, ready to run, ready to sprint away.

The last one seemed worried and kept mumbling, he looked like someone from the American Revolution.

It made Annabeth feel like she was looking at some weird history timeline with people instead of dates and descriptions.

She wanted to figure out who they were trying to act as in these costumes but she didn't know, kept coming up blank.

These people were insane and they dare tell them to calm down! Her mind was racing, it was times like these that Percy was thankful for the gender difference. Annabeth wasn't the only one not listening the warnings, Bobby was thinking like madman. The one with dyed hair looked ready to explode.

"Dionysus if you don't pick up right now I'm going to tell Zeus!" Zoë shouted to the heavens. For the humans, it was magic, to the guardians it was a God finally stopping being a damn prick and picking up the phone.

Zoë never felt so much relief in her life to have a man pick up the phone.

"YOU LITTLE….." Zoë wouldn't have it.

"Shut the…" Zoë cursed back. "Up and listen to me you little piece of crap! You are going to loose the additude and tell me what the hell is wrong with my human!"

"Your human!" Half the people shouted, Zoë ignored them.

Dionysus growled on the other end, Zoë heard a bunch of noise.

"Okay, obviously the mist is broken..."

"No kidding Sherlock." Zoë cursed.

"Anyway so I have looked in all your files and they are completely intact, second, the mist rates are normal, so I made more added to the humans eyes and senses and nothing is working. So Someone is messing with the humans, not the mist…"

"Pick up the pace Dionysus." Zoë sounded rude and annoyed.

"I AM A GOD….."

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP, tell me what's going on, stop beating the bush!" It was silent for a few seconds.

"I am doing everything I can to find the person who is doing this, trust me I am because if this gets out I will personally throw myself into Tartarus because that will be the only way to get out of being punished another two hundred years with you brats. So, I have been monitoring your band of freaks and this is what Chiron and myself have come to conclude."

"Well spit it out before I go over there myself." Another growl from Dionysus.

"Someone has done something to make all your humans clear sighted." Zoë jaw slowly fell as she processed what he just said.

"And until we figure out who and how I can't fix it, it could take… Years. Second even the mist couldn't change their memories to fix their crazy experience. They've seen and heard, too much, they will still remember large details, so you know… everything."

"Dionysus, what the hell are you saying?" Zoë snapped. It was quiet except for a bunch of annoyed mumbling.

"What I am saying Zia…."

"It's Zoë."

"Whatever, what I am saying is, because of the rules, trying to keep suspicion out of father's gaze and everything else, I am hereby giving you permission to tell your humans everything…"

"Wait hold on!"

"Horrible luck to you!"

"Dionysus!" The line went dead. Zoë screamed in frustration and when she turned around. The humans were looking at like she was crazy. She had to try and explain to them about so many things, that could possibly damage their sanity.

She was….. God's help her.

Zoë gave a quick version that went like this, "I talked to him, someone made them clear sighted and we need to tell them everything." She gestured to the humans. Everyone who seemed a little relaxed bolted to attention, everyone who was in the grass scrambled to stand. Magnus and Austin started coughing into the grass and water poured out of their mouths.

"No!" Matthew shouted at Zoë. "My day has already been crappy, I do not need my….." Matthew cursed. "Brothers and sister to figure the hell out about our world and afterlives!" Matthew was against this idea completely, he didn't even realize he just admitted he had at the most two brothers and sister in the group, neither did anyone else, except the humans. The afterlives comment was confusing.

"You aren't the only ones with family in this situation mijo." The Leo-look-alike said. "My grandson is in here and knowing him…." He shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. This made everyone else confused, grandson? This guy isn't even old enough to have a child let alone a grandson.

"And what about my brother." The Bianca-look-alike spit. "He finally got over me and walala here I am!" Nico gulped.

"My brother doesn't even know I exist!" The Travis clone shouted motioning to Travis. It was confusing, like head hurting confusing.

"They are my cousins." The one in the Boston shirt glared at Matthew.

"And my best friend is currently thinking like an idiot." The one Annabeth spoke to spit. Matthew shook his head, bringing out the supplies to smoke.

"I don't like it, it is stupid…."

"It's the only option." The abused male said. "I don't like it but…" He shrugged.

"Easy for you to say Senor." The leo-look-alike mumbled. "You don't have family here. Well except your amor." Just about all the humans were screaming, what are you talking about, simultaneously to their thoughts, guardians rolled their eyes.

"I don't like this." The one Annabeth spoke to glared at the floor. "I don't need them to go nuts over me or anyone else."

"Look on the bright side." The rich old fashioned looking girl stood and gently lowered herself to brush off invisible grass and dirt. "You can yell at them for splitting apart, and they will listen to us more." The others fought for a few more minutes, the travis clone, the three from Annabeths home invasion, the leo and Bianca look-alike kept trying to figure out an alternative. The others seemed against it but weren't willing to bonk their heads trying to figure out if there was another way, because let's be honest there wasn't any other way. And if they just all bottled their way out and tell them to not acknowledge them ever and act like they didn't exist the thoughts and stress would make one of them break. They weren't going to let that happen.

Eventually the ones who didn't see another option won.

"I say Beckendorf and Blackjack deal with this." The teenage warrior said with an angry face. She didn't like this idea either, but they weren't going to be able to able to protect their humans otherwise.

"What!" The abused man and patriot shouted at once.

"You are the only guardians here that dealt with clear sighted mortals." The pilot pointed out.

"Oh and that makes us experts!" the patriot actor yelled. "Not only that, Beckendorf had to deal with it instantly and it was his lover, I had to deal with…" The newly found named patriot faced the one annabeth spoke to earlier.

"Well… him!" The person shouted in protest and seemed highly offended until he took a second to think. He growled but didn't say anything.

"But you still have experiance." The women warrior said sitting against the tree, next to Thalia. "And you are men, I can use this against you later in time." The girl smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

The one from the cemetery, blonde and claimed to have cousins here grumbled annoyed.

"This is going to be wonderful." He grumbled. He moved more hair to cover the gash on the side of his head. The bianca look alike moved her headband to keep the (unknown to the humans) bullet wound hidden.

Guardians have long lost the embarrassment of their death wounds and have commonly used them to poke fun at each other and themselves, but it's moments like these that they get self conscious.

Little scenes like this were made from the people with injuries, the others sat down by their humans and told them to relax and they released them from the bottles hold. They all tried to get up and panic but their guardians managed to convice them one after another to relax and listen.

Question were being thrown at the guardians but they all managed to calm them all down.

Blackjack and Beckendorf were still chosen to tell the humans what was happening to them.

"This is so unfair." Blackjack mumbled, clearing his throat after. He really had no idea what to say.

"Get on with it," Clarisse spit. "We don't have all day."

"Clarisse," Chris tried to calm her and out of force of habit put his hand on her shoulder but she smacked it away.

"Don't touch me!" Clarisse shouted. Chris looked like a young child that just been slapped and bruised across their face for dropping a plate. Hurt and scared.

"That ain't a way to treat your guardian." Beckendorf growled. "If this how y'all treat us, then I ain't gonna stand here for long."

"Calm Charlie, they're just confused." Selena said softly. He softened up but the glare didn't leave.

"I am calm, you know I've been through enough abuse in my life, I don't need it followin' me in my afterlife." Blackjack flinches and rubs the back of his neck.

He always thought slavery was wrong, treating another human being like they were animals just because they came from a different country didn't seem right to him. He thought white and black men should be the considered the same, so he payed his 'slaves' and gave them nice housing, they were his hands. If they bought their freedom he was happy for them. He thought others would start thinking that way soon after the revolution but it took another bloody war and a civil rights movement to do it and even then people still treated them like dirt. It's times like those that make him embarrassed to be a patriot.

Beckendorf sighed and shook his head.

"Let get this thing over wit' then." Beckendorf mumbled. "I know y'all know about Greek mythology, because I know you've studied it since y'all were about yay tall." Beckendorf made a height with his hand for an average twelve year old.

"So we are gonna skip that part of the explainin' part." Beckendorf and Blackjack went into explaining that the Greek gods were real, they called them crazy and untrue but they were shushed.

They explained about the original deal with guardianship, that it was a ploy to keep humans from believing in them but it made them forget about them instead. That now guardianship is to just protect a human you think is special and worth a guardians protection. They explained how you became one. The humans still called them crazy, they were quieted.

"I know it's hard to believe." Blackjack tried to say.

"This is impossible to believe." Thalia spit.

"It's ridiculous." Hazel and Frank mumbled.

"Completely unrealistic." Will added.

Blackjack glared at each of them. "I'm not, but the rest of us are your guardians." Some snorted, some laughed and some just stared like, 'you need to go to a hospital.'

"I have an idea!" Austin shouted.

"That's rare." Zoë mumbled. Austin ignores her and looked at will.

"As part of being your guardian, I can hear your thoughts." Austin explained, Will snorted. "So… Think of something completely random." Will took a second but smirked. Austin took a second, then said for everyone to hear. " _We Board the Princess Andromeda, where, I have the worst family reunion ever, after, we hitch a ride with dead confederates, and then, Clarisse blows up everything_." Will's face fell and his eyes widen.

"A bunch a gibberish that goes something like how the hell did he know that!" Austin kept going with a confident smirk and a groan. "Okay, you're giving me a headache now."

Zoë got up and offered Thalia a hand, Thalia seemed hesitate but she took Zoe's hand. When Thalia went to pull herself off the ground her hand went through Zoe's.

"I hope everyone saw that." Zoë shivered, hating it when that happens. By the way everyone's eyes were bulging out of their heads she took that as a yes. Tempest pulled a sleep bottle and a his only do bottle. He mumbled "do, wake up." He towered over Jason and smashed the sleep bottle open on Jason. The song silent night filled the air and Jason fell backwards seemly asleep. Tempest collapsed and fazed thought a few people the wake up bottles smashed open and a loud horn fill the air make Jason jump awake and tempest woke, looking slightly annoyed as he slowly stood again.

"Completely impossible now." Connor roared with laughter.

"I still don't believe it." Calypso squeaked, it wasn't possible, right? Bianca didn't seem to want to, but she was the only one with a deadly wound, a wound that wasn't possible to recover from, well not with the way she looked.

Bianca stood in front of the sitting or slouching untrusting humans and removed her headband.

Sitting on her hairline was a hole, skin torn and edges red, a small bullet sized black hole. she pointed out it, as people seemed to get sick at the sight.

"Entrance wound." She turned and parted her hair, a similar wound was there where the hair hid it and headband went over. The torn skin was facing them, she pointed to it. "Exit wound."

Some were thankful they didn't get a chance to eat and that the bell rung so nobody was around to see their faces.

Bianca was blushing and put her hair back and headband in the right spot.

"It's impossible for me to be alive right?" She asked angrily. "So now do you believe us? We are all dead, we are all your guardians and the Gods of Olympus are real." It was now impossible to not believe, it could have been really good makeup but the bad and would have messed it up and the fazing though and everything. It was hard now to not believe.

Then blackjack explains about being clear sighted, and explaining what the problem with them now is. That they were somehow now clear sighted and could see guardians.

It was silent for a long time, people were too shocked to say anything. About fifteen minutes pass until Piper looks at them.

"So, you're all dead?" Piper asked, they nodded. She looked at Leo's look alike and the Travis clone. "So, who are you?" Piper pointed to the two, then she thought longer. "Actually none of you said your names or anything!"

"First off," Blackjack said. "You guys are taking this better than I thought."

"Oh trust me." Connor-Travis clone mumbled. "They are panicking right now." Annabeth gulped, sort of thinking about all this. Yes it was hard to believe, and it was a lot to take in but, it seemed like one of those things you had no control over and you had to accept. They 'screamed' and 'ran away' already, now it was just time to listen.

Annabeth voiced her thoughts and the others nodded. Sort of agreeing with her to an extent.

Blackjack nodded.

"Secondly, my name's Henry Wings, but you will call me Blackjack. Not an option." He introduced himself. "I'm a patriot from the American Revolution, died with a shot to the shoulder in a scrimmage with some British troops. Now, praise me with donuts!" Percy/the one Annabeth spoke to groaned.

"You and donuts." Percy mumbled. Blackjack snickered to himself, waving his hand a bag of glazed donuts show up in his hand making the humans gape.

Everyone went step gut from Blackjack to the Travis clone and Leo look alike. Since they were what they wanted to know most about.

"I'm Samuel Valdez!" Sammy shouted. "but I prefer Sammy." He pointed to Leo, who recognized the name. "I'm this idiota's grandfather, went with old age!" Sammy fell backwards and laid pretending to be roadkill in the grass. Leo mumbled something under his breath.

Next was Connor.

"I'm Connor Stoll." Connor nodded with a flinch. "I died when my mother gave birth to me, some complication things I never managed to understand." Connor looked at Travis. "I pray to the gods you aren't that stupid enough to not have figured out that I am your twin brother." Connor said making a cut throat gesture and falling onto the floor like Sammy. Travis did figure it out but it was still, shocking, confusing, unbelievable.

"I am Zoë nightshade." Zoë/women warrior nodded. "Died in the Roman age about two thousand years ago. Arrow to the heart." Zoë flinched at the irony and rubbed where the wound was from on top of her chest plate.

Quick explaination were given. People seemed amazed with Austin about being on the Titanic, Chris for working on the california railroad, nearly cried at Selena's and Beckendorf's story.

It was one of those things that you knew were so good they had to be true. With the evidence, the time to listen, the explanations went with everything from their clothes to type of speech after they talk for too long. The shock was gone, replaced with wonder and awe and amazement and curiosity.

It went down to Bianca, Matthew, Magnus and Percy, who had yet to introduce themselves.

"Don't freak out please." Bianca/Bianca look alike said softly, specifically looking at Hazel and Nico.

"And I would like or point out," Percy/the one Annabeth spoke to said. "That I will not deserve any slaps or hits, because I have a few words with all of you." Percy had anger rise in his mind. He had had a speech planned forever, whether he would remember it he didn't know but it was long, and made sure to hit some rough spots to they'd listen.

Bianca took a breath.

"I am Bianca Di Angelo."

"Matthew Chase." Matthew looked right into Bobby's eyes to see his reaction.

"Magnus Chase." Magnus had his eyes closed.

Percy was shrunk into himself, looking at at Annabeth. "Percy…. J-Jackson."

 **that was longer than I wanted it to be... I hope you didn't mind though.**

 **I hope you have all enjoyed, thanks again for all your lovely reviews and thank you for being amazing and reading this story it is much appreciated.**

 **Bye.**

 **-Kayla.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you, Poppyohare, Artemis Izzy, 1quintisfan, Wizkid1Q1, Guest for the reviews.**

 **Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy.**

Imagine a bunch of humans sized garden gnomes, because that was what everyone looked like.

Blackjack, Percy, Magnus, Matthew and Bianca were the only guardians who stayed. The other guardians started to get so uncomfortable they decided to leave to the guardian cafeteria to eat their worries away. They were really tired, and food sounded good. (Blackjack still had his donuts.)

So in a blink one by one they went away, to the humans extent confusion.

Blackjack stayed to keep the peace and you know maybe keep his friends heads clear.

Leo, Will, Hazel, Calypso and Frank all believed them, it was hard not to, but…it's impossible to explain what was going through their heads. But if you want a good idea it was something like, "Jdm Dmw Msnddmmdsmwm!"

Piper, Clarisse, Travis and Malcolm, were too…. shocked to think, at all.

Bobby, Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, and Nico didn't believe it. Or didn't want to, take your pick.

"Nope, hahah, very funny." Nico said, walking away.

"Nico!" Bianca shouted running to catch up to him.

"Nope," Nico exclaimed. "Dead strangers stalking us, that's one thing! My sister and best friend/cousin miraculously coming back from the dead, hahaha! You've had your laugh, it was funny, now get the hell away from me!" Bianca looked hurt, and she was. She wish she was a guy, or he was a girl so she could hear his thoughts.

"Nico," Bianca tried to put her hand in his shoulder. But Nico slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me! Bianca was the best person in world, but from what Blackjack said, she couldn't have gotten el-el, whatever it's called. She deserved it but she sadly wasn't a hero to most, plus I would think my opinion was definitely biased." Bianca bonked him on the head. To say she was offended would be an understatement but he did have a point.

"It's not just for heroes Nico." Matthew shouted at Nico, his head was hurting from Bobby's crazed thoughts. "It's also for people who died painful deaths. And being shot in the head isn't exactly a lovely way to go." Nico flinched.

"Matthew, not helping." Blackjack said in annoyed tone. He was tired, (you explain to a bunch a people about your afterlife and still have to deal with your own humans at the same time!) you could tell he wasn't feeling good by the way he was stuffing his face with his favorite food.

"Nope, Nico's right!" Thalia shouted accusingly at Blackjack. she motioned to her supposed friends. "Percy and Bianca were amazing, but name one thing they did that was heroic, maybe to us it was, but to most it was nothing but two normal people, doing normal things."

"What about me and Matthew?" Magnus asked. He was ignored.

Bobby looked at Matthew with awe. It made sense, because Bobby had been comparing and contrasting Matthew and this guy who claims to be Matthew. But that's all that it had been, comparing. It wasn't possible.

"This is the weirdest day of my life." Bobby mumbled walking to go bang his head into a wall. Matthew snorted.

"Considering all you do is read Theodore Boone all day…" Matthew deadpanned. "That's not surprising." Matthew 'teleported' in front of Bobby to keep him from walking any farther.

"You aren't going anywhere Bobby." Bobby started shaking. Matthew brought out a cigarette and a lighter, in desperate need of one in that moment.

"OKAY, I've had enough!" Jason shouted throwing his hands up. "Ghost stalking us!"

"Greek gods supposedly being real!" Nico added trying to get away but being blocked by a 'teleporting' annoyed Bianca.

"Dead Brothers smoking!" Bobby exclaimed back away from 'Matthew'.

Annabeth shook the shock out of her head.

"It's real," blackjack said bluntly. "these are really you friends, cousins or brothers, or sisters get over it!"

"Are you insane!" Annabeth yelled at him. "You expect us to believe that Percy Jackson! Who was selfish enough to leave us all."

"That exactly my fault Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed to, though he said her name, no one in particular.

"And the one reason all my friends split into different groups to never speak to each other again, you expect us to believe _this_ is _him_." Annabeth motioned to 'percy' up and down. Blackjack crossed his arms.

"My name is _black-jack_." Blackjack emphasized. It took a second. Leo's, Malcolm's, Hazel and Frank's, eyes went wide. "Take a hint annabeth because I've been following Percy for most of his life, and _this_ _is _**him**!" Annabeth scrunched her nose up, why did that sound familiar?

"You're Percy imaginary friend!" Hazel gasped. "He had you all the way until he died!"

"He/I wasn't imaginary!" Percy and Blackjack said at once, Percy louder than Blackjack. "Why does everyone think he's imaginary, gods of Olympus!" Percy said sounding annoyed.

Annabeth gulped when she finally saw the uncanny similarities between, Blackjack the imaginary friend, and Blackjack the guardian.

Percy described Blackjack to her once when they were six, she even wrote it down on a piece of paper to see if she could draw. She could and she kept the picture.

"You were his guardian," Malcolm stated. "Weren't you?" Blackjack nodded.

"Since he was three, and until he kicked his bucket." Blackjack said nonchalantly.

"He was clear sighted?" Piper asked. Blackjack and Percy groaned.

"So many problems." Blackjack complained.

"So many doctors." Percy added. Piper, Clarisse, Travis and Malcolm, were starting to believe.

Leo, Will, Hazel, Calypso and Frank, were debating over, hugging their friends or slapping them senseless.

To say Bobby, Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, and Nico were in denial, would be an understatement of the eon.

"Nope!" Jason yelled. "I'm done, I'm going to go sleep and hope by the time I wake up all this crap is over with!" Matthew went in front of Jason. Matthew may have been only 'fourteen' and maybe he was a head shorter, but gods damnit was he scary enough to make Jason Grace back away.

"What the hell else do you want from us?" Matthew asked. "Because I honestly don't know what else to tell guys." Jason grabbed enough courage to glare back.

"I will believe it, when you give us proof." Jason stated. "All we have is your word, and quite frankly, you don't even look or act like any of the people you claim to be." They all knew it was a lie, cause hell, 'Bianca' looked exactly like _Bianca_.

Matthew snorted, smoke curling out of his mouth at a sickening pace.

"Fine." Matthew stomped to Bobby and pulled his jacket sleeve up just a tad to expose the underside of his wrist. A little, _fake_ , tattoo of clumsy the smurf was on his wrist. It was Matthew's favorite cartoon, and comic strip, and character.

"Tell me Bobby, who am I?" Matthew said weird sarcastic, mocking tone.

Bobby was shaking, he couldn't get around it anymore. Matthew was here, maybe not alive, but here.

"Matthew." Bobby said with tears in his eyes. Matthew growled as he tried to blink them away.

"Gods dammit Bobby, stop crying." Matthew cursed. Bianca, Percy, and Magnus all got the same idea at once.

"My special item." Magnus muttered. Magnus hands went under his shirt and he pulled out a runestone on a brown leather necklace. He showed it for everyone to see and turned it over so they could see his initials carved into the corner.

Special items were one to three things that people got to keep when they die. In all honestly, they don't get to pick. It all depends on, if there's any historical event around, sentimental value, person's 'spirit age', and persons needs for their age.

For example, Blackjacks special item was his Kentucky Rifle. It was very important to him, sentimental, check. American revolution mostly used these types of guns, historical event, check. Blackjack was in perfect condition to work it, 'spirit age' check. And the rifle was extremely important in that point in his life, person needs at age, check.

Magnus got to keep his rune stone necklace. There was no doubt about it now.

Matthew got to keep, technically, a rubix cube, but he's mad because he can't solve it, so he rarely uses it. He got to also keep a lighter and cigarette box.

Bianca pulled out the little item she was clenching in her hand when she was waiting for Dionysus to pick up the phone. And a stack of cards.

She showed the items specifically to Nico.

A little statue of Hades and a deck of mythomagic playing cards. It was Bianca's and nico's favorite game to play together. Why in world he stopped was beyond her.

Percy got to keep one thing, and to most it was useless, to him it was one of the most important things in his life. A little black, cap, ballpoint pen. On the side it said anaklusmos, which was riptide in Ancient Greek.

There was a line of pens that had words in different languages on the side of the cap. Annabeth got him one and didn't think much of it, until a week later. Percy had a history teacher where, when she gave test, you could only use pens. Percy used riptide and the last question for bonus was, 'how do you spell riptide in Ancient Greek.' Percy was amazed at his luck and was suddenly loved his pen. He claimed it to be his lucky pen, that was when he realized Annabeth gave it to him, he blamed the luck from his pen on Annabeth. Though he'll never admit it, and it was soon after he realized he had a crush on her.

He got over his crush a while ago.

It still meant a lot to him, so he was so happy when he found the pen in his pocket after he died.

They could all kick and scream and beg and deny, but it was useless, it really, really was them.

It was silent, the people who were in denial staring at the items that were buried with their friends bodies or burned or thrown into a lake or thrown away. All in pristine condition, all like it was just bought from the store. Matthew still had his wrist out.

People kept any injuries from when they died. Diseases (like Cancer) didn't follow them to the afterlife, luckily. The rule is it has to be on your body and has to be foreign, so that included tattoos, fake or not, water in your lungs, and typical wounds. It really sucks when you die with something broken, like an arm because then you arms looks weird. But it's still useable.

But it's harder with other injuries, water in the lungs, deafness, blindness, or, in Percy's case, being paralyzed.

If Percy lived after that car accent by some gods given mericle, then he would have been paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of his life and would have been restricted to a wheelchair. He can't feel anything from the waist down, he can still walk around because after death is body has modified itself itself to fit any injury. But he has to concentrate really hard and he has to eat a lot of food and keep his energy up. Percy got annoyed when he'd forget, get up and fall on his face, it normally made his friends laugh though.

Matthew out the stupid little fake tattoo on the night he went. He told Bobby if he puts it on, it means, Goodbye. Bobby went into the hospital room the next morning to see Matthew before he went to school and it was like he was drowning in oil when he saw the fake tattoo.

It really hurt him, and his whole family.

So it was no doubt anymore.

And most of them were beyond pissed.

Bobby, though, was torn between hugging Matthew in happiness and sobbing in shock. So he did both, he let a loud sob and hugged Matthew with all his might. It was like hugged yourself, there was no one there but there was.

Matthew has tears boring out of his eyes and tried to blink them away and his shock, but he hesitantly hugged Bobby back. This was his little brother after all.

Bobby never thought he'd see Matthew again, and it was like a prayer had been answered.

Nico did the opposite thing, he yelled at Bianca, asking her angry question after angry question. Bianca put her hand on his head to calm him down. Nico melted like an ice cube as he burst into tears. Hazel stepped forward.

"How could you just leave us?" Hazel asked the unbearably question for Nico. Bianca pouted, tears flowing out of her eyes but the tears didn't match her facial emotions. She hugged her siblings.

"I didn't want too." Bianca said sounding slightly offended.

Piper rubbed her arms and tried to calm Jason down. Jason was a mess, his two cousins and his best friend. Here? Not alive, but here? It was, mindblowing.

Travis and Clarisse looked really uncomfortable, not truly knowing any of them. So then walked behind a tree to be by themselves and to try to further wrap their heads around what just happened. Clarisse and Travis sat down as far away from each other as possible.

Travis out his head in his hands, he was emotionally exhausted. He suddenly had a brother. It was everything he ever wanted, yet at the same time, it was, _hell_. He had a twin, one that was dead let me remind you. But it was… amazing, heartbreaking that his parents kept this from him. For so long, it was Stoll, Travis Stoll, it was always, Stoll did it. When it could have been, _The Stolls_ , Travis and _Connor_ Stoll or _The Stolls_ did it. It was overwhelming.

He felt someone plop next to him and he jumped out of his skin when it was his dead brother himself.

"Dude, I can read your thoughts remember?" Connor deadpanned. "Yes, you have a brother, mom and dad lied, but look on the bright Side! We are now a true pranking duo!" It took a second to process the new information. Travis perked up, suddenly feeling lighter. All fear and confusion and betrayal left, just plain happiness and lightness entered his mind.

"You like pranks?" Travis asked. Connor burst out laughing.

"Like them? Hahaha you crack me up, no I _love_ them! You know those ideas that are just so good you can't believe you came up with them?" Connor asked. Travis nodded. "That's because they weren't your ideas, they were mine." Travis smiled wholeheartedly, this was going to be gold.

Clarisse was glaring at the floor when she got a visit from the railroad maker. His hat was tucked under his arm. Clarisse glared up with him.

Chris was scared of Clarisse, she was so scary. But beautiful and strong. He couldn't let her know of his feelings, it'll be the end of him, and he's _dead_!

He stuttered and seemed nervous, which confused Clarisse and pleased her.

"So, punk, you're my 'guardian.'" Clarisse asked. Chris nodded. "I don't need protection." Clarisse went back to glaring at the ground. Chris bit his lip.

Clarisse wanted an honest answer, but she didn't like being doubted in her strength. She was strong and when people doubted it... well, good Luck to you. Chris would know this better than anyone, because he embodied her every _thought_.

"Guardianship, isn't exactly protecting, it's giving advice when your human is overwhelmed and being there, when no one else is." Chris said in a soft small voice. "My job is to make sure you don't do anything stupid that could ruin your _whole life_ , not babysit you." Clarisse eyed her guardian warily and went back to the ground. He said the perfect answer.

Will and Calypso knew all these people that died, went to their funerals and wasn't in very good moods when they each died. But in all honesty, they weren't close to any of them. Sure calypso had a crush on Percy. Sure Will partnered up with Magnus a lot in school projects a ton. Bianca was always there when he went to Nico's house, but, he really didn't know anything but the bare basics. It was even sadder when he was 12 and Percy died and he realized, he didn't know him almost at all. Bianca, Magnus too.

Calypso talked to them, hung around them. Laughed and joked with them, but she didn't really… know them as much as she could have.

So they both just sat down next to each other in shock and banged the back of their heads against the tree.

Calypso felt someone in front of her, and she opened her eyes to the green skinned girl. Juniper, was her name. Calypso remembered her from her house the night before. Her guardian.

Juniper smiled and waved happily.

"Hi calypso, good for you to meet me." Juniper said cheerfully. "Now I know what you're thinking, why is your skin green? Well, I'm a tree spirit, hence why my skin is green, but!- My tree is at guardian headquarters, so I get to live forever, and I wanted to try guardianship out." Calypso smiled a bit at her cheerfulness.

Juniper sat down, in silence as Calypso continued to process the whole situation.

Will saw Juniper and Calypso talk and wasn't surprised when Austin showed up. The one from the titanic with the strange looking cigarette stick in his hand. Will didn't speak, he honestly didn't want to talk. Austin didn't either so they stayed in silence.

Malcolm watched Bobby and Matthew hug each other. Matthew huffed.

"Dude, I love you and all, but seriously, stop crying!" Matthew shouted. Bobby jumped back in surprise. Matthew was crying like him, but he looked mad.

Malcolm stepped forward with to examine his brother with a more scientific gaze. His chest hurt, and he wanted nothing more than to hug his little brother, but he just had to keep his composure.

Magnus sighed and followed Malcolm.

"Malcolm. You're freaking him out." Magnus deadpanned seeing Matthews uncomfortable expression. Bobby stood next to Malcolm. It was weird. Matthew mumbled something about getting it over with and hugged the both of them.

"I hope your happy." Matthew said into Malcolm's shoulder. Bobby started to cry again, Malcolm didn't look to hot either. Magnus just had to smile. All the chase boys, minus Frederick chase, Together again.

Bianca, Nico and Hazel pulled away and Bianca started laughing.

"I really missed you guys talking to me!" Bianca laughed. "And hugging me instead walking through me!" Jason and Thalia started to laugh to. Call it hysteria, because that was the only way to describe their _whole_ _day_. Zoë and Tempest popped up in the tree above them, to stay out of their way.

Frank just ran his fingers through his hair, this was just too weird. Percy was such a close friend of his. But Percy just stood there awkwardly. He was still waiting for Annabeth's reaction. To quite honest so was everyone else, Annabeth was closest to him anyway, she should be the first to speak to him.

Leo was smiling like a lunatic.

"This is awesome!" Leo shouted. "Imagine all the pranks me and Travis can pull! This is the best day ever!" It cause for a few laughs, groans and a few shouts of agreement from some twins behind a few trees.

Leo was excited, he wasn't as crazy as he thought he was. Some of his best friends was here, and best of all, no one else but them know! This was screaming prank all over the situation. It couldn't get any better than this!

Want to know what was going through annabeth's mind? Anger, lots and lots of anger. She got a litle red and stormed away from the scene. Who the heck would care anyway, if any of her old friends knew her at all, then they would know just how hard this would be for her. They would know just how angry she was.

The others understood, and let her walk away, plus they were still acquainted with their long lost friends, cousins, brother, and or sisters.

Percy, mind you annabeth's guardian, the person that embodies her, you know, knows literally everything about her, groaned and ran after her, calling her name.

Blackjack knew why he ran after her.

Blackjack might not be Percy's guardian anymore, but Blackjack knew Percy for so long and guarded him in such a strong way, that Blackjack knows everything that Percy thinks and knows exactly how he will act in any situation. Blackjack likes to say, the bond of a human and a guardian never leaves, and never fades.

No wonder Guardians have tendencies to fall for their humans.

Annabeth just kept stomping away, she needed to calm down. Relax her thoughts, rap her head around all this crap. She didn't need her dead best friend chasing after her. Annabeth momentarily forgot about his ability to go from one place to another without moving their feet in seconds.

Percy just popped in front of and she went right through him. It somehow made everything more real for her. Percy shivered, and his almost lost his hold on keeping himself upright.

Having someone walk through you was like being set on cold fire, then having boiling water poured over you. It hurt, made your insides turn and all thought leave. It was an odd, painful experience. But it was still better than the pounding headache you got when unwillingly reading someone's mind.

All annabeth got was a cold shiver, like she jumped into the pacific ocean in California without getting used to the water first.

Percy shook the blur out of his head and quickly moved back in front of Annabeth.

"Can you stop and listen." Percy asked rhetorically. Annabeth huffed and walked around him and started to run away. Percy kept following her 'til they were ways away from the others.

Percy got in front of annabeth again and grabbed her shoulders. It was weird, her mind was seeing it, her nerves said something was there, but it felt more like a cold wind than a hand.

"Talk to me annabeth." Percy muttered. "I know this is hard, but you got to talk to me."

It was when annabeth decided to it was okay to yell at percy.

"Are you insane!" Annabeth yelled backing away, right through his cold fingers. Another shiver for both. Annabeth hands shook but she tried to make it look like she was angry. She couldn't fool percy. "You are dead! You are supposed to be in the ground. Not alive, what don't you understadn! You can't just show up and expect us to just be all joy and sunshine!" Percy snorted.

"Oh trust me, I of all guardians should know this whole situation wouldn't be sunshine and joy." Percy said with a shake of his head.

"Shut up!" Annabeth snapped. When did he become such a smart mouth. "What don't you understand, you died, you left us!"

"Yes," Percy shouted with an ocean of sarcasm. "Yes, I _prayed_ to Hades that I'd die that night! Yes, I _begged_ for it to happen, I _specifically_ wanted to have my _insides crushed_ to _nothing_! Yes, I totally, wanted to _die_ , for you to never see me, most likely, ever again!" Annabeth clenched her jaw. This was some messed up dream, this couldn't be real. She was having an argument with Percy Jackson!

Annabeth just shook her head. She needed to get away.

"Why me?" Percy asked out of the blue. "Why you pissed at me? What about Matthew? What 'bout Magnus, hey what about your actual family?"

"That's different!" Annabeth growled.

"If how I died was my fault then so was theirs." Percy waved his hand a a bag of bright blue cookies popped into his hand. "So tell me the real reason you're pissed. _Talk_ to me wise girl, don't yell at me." Annabeth just shook her head. This was too weird. Too impossible. Too… ghaahahahaaaa!

"Why do you care?" Annabeth snapped again. "Why don't you go find your freaking person you freaking guarding or whatever? Why the hell do you care, and want me to talk to you." Percy shook his head again.

"Gods Annabeth, I'm your guardian." Percy snapped. "You are my human and I know why your pissed, you feel betrayed, and hurt. Your trying to understand why now? Why me? While your trying to except my death. I get it, I embody you, in a way, I am you. But, I need you to _talk_ to me while your able to see me." Annabeth was too shocked to say anything. Percy just looked at her sadly, he sounded tired. Drained.

"I didn't leave you Annabeth. I came to help you, even if you couldn't see me." Percy didn't want to sound cheesy or anything but that's all he could say.

Annabeth wanted to hug him, and cry but she didn't. She just acted more angry.

Annabeth got right into his face. She was done right now and needed a nap.

"Got to hell." She spit and walked by through him because she could tell he hated it.

Percy eyes went black for a second. He was too tired, to drain, to do this. He needed to rest. Recharge, whatever the heck you want to call it.

He found himself subconsciously in this brothers room, he texted Blackjack where he was and curled on the floor.

Guardians couldn't sleep unless their humans do, so this was as close as he could get to it.

He felt Blackjack come into the room.

"Today was Tartarus." He heard Blackjack say. Percy didn't say anything. "I'm… sorry, about Annabeth." No matter how long Percy will have his memories, he will never get used to Blackjack being able to read him like a children's book.

"I… get this is even harder for you Percy. With it being your first time, this being Annabeth Chase, and you want what's best for her..."

"No." Percy said groggily like he just woke up. "I gotta deal with this one myself." Blackjack threw his hands in the air even though Percy couldn't see him.

"Just about four years Percy, this might be our opportunity screaming it in our faces, I'm Just saying it might be more than you can handle." Percy might have taken offense if it was anyone else, but this was Blackjack. Blackjack was his guardian, if he said he couldn't handle something, he wasn't doubting him. He was laying down Percy's own cards. If he said Percy couldn't handle something, it meant Percy freakin' couldn't handle something.

"I'm gotta try." Percy mumbled. Blackjack sighed.

"I think, it's perfect timing, I think if you don't get this crap together, we need to bring our case to Dionysus."

"Agreed." Percy had to, even he was tempted to go and knock on his 'boss's' door and ask for a switch. They've been talking about it for years, but Percy couldn't do it. He couldn't do it four, three, two years or last year. He had every chance to now, but he couldn't do it.

He would feel like he was abandoning Annabeth.

It was hours later, Percy was still trying to recharge. They didn't need anything else added to their plate.

Then Tyson came running through the bedroom door. Tyson gasped when he saw his friends and quickly slammed his door shut.

"Blackjack! Percy!" Tyson shouted with glee and jumping up to them. Blackjack laughed and hugged Tyson tight. Tyson was just a ray of sunshine in their bad days. And they both needed some of that.

"Hey Ty!" Blackjack cooed. "Hey, Percy is kind of sad right now." Tyson gasped. "Help me cheer him up." Tyson eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as he jumped around his big brother.

"Come on Percy, let's play." Tyson yelled as loud as he dared. It took seven minutes with Tyson trying to bring Percy back into a good mood. It didn't work.

Want to know what did?

Sally going by her sons door, and hearing loud laughing, some uncomfortable groaning, and a few curses. Not really knowing what to expect after that morning she opened the door.

Tyson stopped and smile faltered.

"Oh hey, mommy!" Tyson waved enthusiastically. "Mommy, mommy, look." He started to jump on the bed as high as he could to cover up his other giggles.

It wasn't working.

"Tyson?" Sally asked, pale, looking at Blackjack. "Why, and how, are they here?" If Blackjack dropped his head and started to laugh in nothing but hysteria.

Of course, of course, of course.

OF FREAKING, BLEEPING, CRAPPY, STUPID COURSE!

Tyson was white like computer paper. Percy snapped up from his recharging state.

"Blackjack," Percy said. Blackjack just kept laughing. "If there was any chance I was going to switch, it was just thrown down the river, for the fish to eat." Somehow it made Blackjack laugh harder.

 **I am not going to even try to make excuses. I'm sorry for taking forever. I just found it really hard to wright this chapter.**

 **EVERYONE! I'd like ideas….. for this story. I have lots of 'me I just need more. I have an ending, I have a beginning, I need a middle. HELP ME!**

 **Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter. See you next time.**

 **Bye.**

 **-Kayla.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you, Artemis Izzy, PoppyOhare, hai. (They will, hai, besides… who said he wasn't lying to himself. :) )**

annabeth didn't know how to feel anymore. She walked around trying to wrap her head around it all but it was nearly impossible because it seemed like her brain shut off.

Annabeth eventually wandered back to the place the guardians explained to them everything and was shocked to see them all still there talking, and trying to make sense of their newly found out guardians.

Sammy and Leo were talking together, mostly about Sammys life and decisions.

Leo always wondered what his Abuelo was like, and little did he know it was right under his nose the whole time. His Abuelo was just like him!

Connor and Travis were planning a few good pranks.

Jason was asking Tempest questions after question about planes and flying them. Jason looked so happy to be able to talk about this with someone else for once. Whenever he tried, either Thalia would freak out or they'd loose interest within three seconds. This was… nice.

Piper and Selina hit it off really well. Piper is silently begging for Selina to be her guardian and asked lists of questions about fashion in Selina's time period. Selina was all too happy to reply.

Beckendorf was tinkering with scrap metal by a tree.

Zoe and Thalia were in a small arguments about something stupid, something about the differences between a bow and knife.

Bianca, Nico and Hazel were all talking to each about lots of different things. Nico was so glad to see Bianca, he got a second chance. Hazel felt the same.

Everyone seemed to be happy and getting along. Except Annabeth, and she was happy, she was glad that she was given a chance to connect with her family after they died, and connect with figures that help shaped world and country they know today. It was Percy that was getting her.

Percy left, she knew it wasn't his fault he died, but did he try to fight? He came back to watch her, but was she his first choice, at all? What about giving her a sign he was watching because thoughts that sounded like him weren't enough and if he did truly embody her, than he should have known that wasn't enough. It was hurting her head, she didn't know what to think or how to react.

Annabeth locked eyes with Blackjack, she thought his name was, while looking for her brothers and cousin. Blackjack looked around and past her, before sighing, and disappearing like he was never there.

Annabeth felt like she was at a crazy, impressive, magic show.

She was never going to get used to that.

Annabeth gulped and kept going through everyone. Some people asked her if she was okay and a few told her who was their guardians. Some didn't look too happy and others looked like they struck gold.

Annabeth smiled and kept walking till she walked behind a tree.

Clarisse wasn't killing (Or, whatever the term was for someone who is already dead) the boy, Chris, yet so she guessed that was good. Clarisse even seemed to be getting along with Chris, who was stuttering and stumbling over his words.

Annabeth also saw the people she was looking for.

"I still don't get it." Malcolm said to Magnus. "There is 7 billion people in the world, yet you chose me, just because you think I am smart." Magnus made a 'sort of gesture' with his hand.

"Kind of," Magnus answered vaguely. "So, guardians can choose whoever they like in the world, and you choose them based on if you think they need it. Like… take Albert Einstein…"

"Wait," Bobby held his hand up. Matthew groaned in annoyance. "Albert Einstein, had a guardian." Matthew nodded along with Magnus. Annabeth stayed off to the side, since she found this interesting.

"Yeah, most famous people did." Matthew added with an eye roll. Magnus continued with his explanation.

"So, going up everyone thought he was very stupid, he didn't talk much, he took too long answering simple questions like two plus two." Magnus said. They all nodded already knowing this. "So when his guardian found him, he thought he'd need help… umm, keeping his spirits up and not taking the things people said to him to heart. As soon as his guardian connected with Albert, he knew instantly he wasn't dumb he was too smart. Two plus two was hard for him because he over complicated it which took him longer to solve. So now his guardians job was to keep his spirits up and to one day prove to the world that he was really smart." Magnus shrugged.

"Our job is to give help to the ones who we think need it, whether it's trying to make them go down dark paths due to what some people say about them or whether it's trying to bring a hidden talent to the surface." Magnus explained. More nods. "So, because this is my first time, it's highly recommended you start with your family because it's the easiest to protect them because you love them. Instead of some stranger. Well, Annabeth was taken, no offence, and I never really met Bobby, so you were kind of a no brainer." Magnus mouth sorry and shrugged.

Malcolm nodded, not really that hurt. Bobby shrugged too, he only met Magnus a few times in his life, he felt the same.

They kept going on with talking. Annabeth analyzed Matthew. Her brother, the one who died.

It took a second before they realized she was there. Matthew scowled when he didn't see Percy nearby, it was a bad sign.

Magnus turned a little pink. Annabeth let out a shaky breath.

"This is crazy." Annabeth pointed out. Matthew and Magnus nodded. "But I am really happy." Magnus sighed out of relief, while Matthew smirk. Annabeth stepped up to Matthew. He looked really good.

"I never thought I'd get to see as a teenager." Annabeth muttered. Matthew shrugged and put a cigarette in his mouth. "And Why in the world are you smoking?" Bobby and Malcolm shouted a 'thank you'.

"I died this way." Matthew answered. "Deal with it, besides, what can it possibly do to me, kill me?!" Bobby kicked Matthew in his leg, but Bobby's face twisted in pain like Matthews and started hopping rubbing his leg where he kicked Matthew.

"Nice going genius." Matthew cursed.

Annabeth and Magnus and Malcolm started to laugh at their misery. Annabeth needed a good laugh after this horrible day. She desperately needed to forget Percy, even if it was for a few seconds. That was too complicated.

After Annabeth asked how old both of them were, as in Magnus and Matthew. In the form they were in.

"I'm fourteen." Matthew answered still rubbing his leg. "Magnus is Sixteen. And, yes, by they time I turn fourteen if I lived, yes, I would have been a smoke addict." Annabeth didn't know whether to be surprised or unsurprised by the fact Matthew would have been smoking by fourteen.

Meanwhile Bobby looked between them.

"Why those ages?" Bobby asked and Matthew mimicked at the same time.

"That is a story for another time." Magnus groaned. "Malcolm you're giving me a headache over here." Malcolm calmed his thoughts.

"Where is Perce?" Matthew finally asked. Annabeth's face darkened and she shrugged.

"I don't know and I don't care." Annabeth answered. In truth, she did care and she really wanted to know if he was okay. Percy was her best friend after all.

"Probably at Tysons." Chris called from his spot by Clarisse. He was checking his phone for messages. Que frowns and questions on who Tyson was.

After the accident, Annabeth stopped talking to the Jacksons, out of two reasons, the first was because she didn't think it was fair they got out of the wreck and Percy didn't. A twelve year old died but two thirty plus years old did. And two because, they moved across town and Annabeth never bothered to see how they were doing.

"Percy's younger, four year old brother." Matthew answered easily. Annabeth jaw clenched, she didn't quite understand how they could move on so fast to have another kid that fast after your first and only son died in a car wreck. But knowing Sally that wasn't the case, Annabeth guessed Tyson was already created before the car wreck and Sally didn't know it till a month or two later.

That was her best and only guess.

They talked for a good two more minutes, Annabeth mostly asking questions on how the jackson were and what Tyson was like.

That was when everyone decided to go home. True it was a school day and school was in session but they didn't care anymore. They all talked and decided to all head to the same place. Except for Clarisse and the stolls they were going to their own home.

The guardian's kept looking at each other when they were debating on who's house to go to.

Maybe this will bring their humans back into their original friend group. They had hope.

They decided on Jason's and Thalia's house since both their parents weren't home and were most likely to not show up early.

* * *

Everyone showed up at the Grace mansion, really and went inside. Some were uncomfortable because they hadn't been there in so long.

They went to the living room and sat down, some ready to sleep from the long day.

Piper was the one who was whose guardian. They went in a circle, it went like this.

"I'm Leo's." Beckendorf answered, now drawing something in a sketchbook. Leo and everyone else, frowned.

"I thought Abuelo was my guardian." Leo said and the rest nodded. Sammy laughed and shook his head.

"No, no, no, you were taken! I am Hazels," Hazels eye blew wide in shock. Sammy popped beside her with his arms around her shoulders. "I dated your grandma when I was a little kid, nice girl, then she had to move." Sammy sighed happily, Hazel grew red at the thought, that she might and by the look on his face most likely would have ended up related to Leo if she grandma didn't move away. Leo was laughing, finding Hazel's face really funny.

"You look and act just like her too." Sammy pointed out. "Anyway that's why you're mine. Next!"

"I belong to Jason." Tempest said reading next to Jason. Guardians were extremely, naturally adaptable, it was a must in their job, maybe that's why they were acting like they did when they played poker at the Chases…

"Thalia." Zoë answered with pride. Thalia eyes narrowed, looking slightly annoyed. Making Zoë roll her eyes.

"Bobby." Matthew was upside down playing with his rubik's cube.

"Malcolm." Magnus was shuffling cards.

Guardians could get any objects they wanted, but were unable to keep them for more than a day at a time. Except their, 'special item', those they kept everywhere.

Magnus loved cards, he didn't know what he just did.

"Piper!" Selina squealed, she was cross stitching next to beckendorf. Piper smiled widely, very relieved.

"Nico." Bianca called with a soft smile, she was in front of Nico trying to reteach him out to play mythomagic. It went on, everyone happy or slightly nervous about who was their guardian. They got to Annabeth and she didn't answer.

"I guess you don't have one?" Nico asked boldly. Annabeth bit her lip to keep herself from answering.

"Yes, she does." Austin said, looking at Annabeth. "Its percy." Annabeth tried to hide her flinch. She didn't need a reminder. It grew awkward and Leo did the thing he was second best at, changing the subject.

They asked more questions, they ate some snacks from the kitchen and caught with each other. Annabeth, Malcolm and Bobby were the first to leave because they had to delete the messages that were sure to be on the house phone about their absence from school.

Bobby was even having a panic attack about going to school the next day because he was sure to be called to the principal's office and interrogated on where he was and most likely get a detention or worse a conference with his parents.

Bobby was told to relax, saying he will just most likely get a detention and Annabeth would forge their parents names.

They would rather die than have their parents find out about this, and Magnus and Matthew made it clear that around people that couldn't see the guardian, they didn't exist and they weren't allowed to be brought up, period around others.

Even their parents.

So, lie, lie, lie lots of lying will be taken place.

They got home and sure enough their was messages that they deleted and Matthew and Magnus were already there. Watching something on the TV.

The kids learned how to work the double image TV and went on their business.

* * *

By the time dinner came around, they learned their parents still couldn't see clearly. Matthew and Magnus made it hard to ignore since they argued all the time and liked to make random comments when Malcolm or Bobby did something wrong.

The guardians didn't look sorry, not even a little bit. They claimed that was their job after all. They were starting to think they were doing this for a different reason.

Their parents called bedtime for Bobby at eight thirty. Matthew looked strangely cute sleeping on the couch.

Malcolm and Annabeth went to their rooms around nine thirty to sleep. But Annabeth couldn't sleep, her mind was elsewhere. Worried very much about percy.

She was so tired, she didn't notice Percy show up in her room, she didn't notice him when he laid down on her bed next to her, (As was guardian tradition) or when he said something under his breath to her.

 **Short, that's your guys fault… :|**

 **I really hate saying this, like you have no idea, but…**

 **I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE! No reviews, no motivation. no motivation, longer time between updates, and then I'll be those types of people! Pleas reviews, I'm begging you, just a 'good' would be enough for me.**

 **Huuuhhhh, I can't make you, but it would mean a lot….**

 **anyway, I still need idea for this story, prank ideas… ;)**

 **Scenes, what characters would you guys want. Ideas are needed!**

 **Well that's all I got,**

 **Bye.**

 **-Kayla.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you, the 'good' giver, Psyche Castle, mabi5, AllisonReader, 1quintisfan, when darkness meet light,(go to the bottom AN if you want an explanation right now) guest, popyOhare, guest, orangeowls, (orangeowls, I have an explaination on that, it was supposed to be for later, but if you want the story right now, just go to the bottom AN) guest, and annaunicorn, for the reviews it means a lot people!**

Percy had his head in his hand as Blackjack tried to talk to him about the best way to tell his mother. (Blackjack had long calmed down from his laughing fit.)

Sally stood by the door asking the same questions over and over, "Who are you? What are you doing here? Why are you here? When did you get here? How did you get here?" Tyson was being the good boy he was, and kept his mouth shut.

Tyson really wanted to say something but then Blackjack would just either tell him to be quiet or get him in trouble. He didn't want to get in trouble.

"Kid, snap out of it." Blackjack hissed. "What do you want to say?" Percy shook his head.

"Nothing. I don't want her to know," Percy said, thinking about Annabeths reaction. What if his mom did the same thing? "Gods this is crazy. This is not good, not good at all." Tyson gave his friends weird looks.

"Listen!" Sally said in a loud voice, but not yelling or shouting. "I want to know what is going on, someone please tell me what is going on?" Sally begged.

Tyson looked at his friends, not liking that his mommy was upset.

"Isn't this good?" Tyson repeated the question from that morning and what had been in his head all day. "Isn't this good? You don't have to hide anymore, I don't have to lie. They can see you know! Why aren't you happy?" Blackjack sighed heavily.

Under hypothetical cerci trances this was a great thing, under realistic circumstances, this was the worst thing ever.

"Ty it's complicated." Blackjack said simply. "You wouldn't understand, and Perce is really confused right now. Okay?" Tyson frowned, not getting it. Tyson got up sat closer to percy. Giving his a hug.

Percy looked down at his younger brother and luaghed.

"Thanks Ty." Percy muttered ruffleing his hair. Tyson smiled.

Percy sighed and looked at Blackjack. "I just don't know to tell her." Tyson could hear the pop and see the light bulb over his head like they do in cartoons. He got an idea.

Tyson got up and walked to his mommy.

Reading thoughts was like reading a book. You read the thoughts inside your head, that's why the faster the thoughts go you get a headache. You try reading something that keeps moving really fast.

So it took a second for Blackjack to read Tysons idea.

Tyson grabbed his mommy's hand and led her closer to the others.

"Mommy, these are my secret friends!" Tyson said happily. Then he frowned and looked sheepish. "I wanted to tell you about them sooner but they wouldn't let me and if I did, then I'd get into trouble." Sally was shocked by Tysons little confession.

"Tyson I wouldn't have gotten you in trouble." Sally said, but slughtly second guessing herself on her own statement. Tyson shook his head.

"No, Blackjack would get me in trouble." Tyson pointed a tiny finger at blackjack. Who thougt it was pointless now to stop tysons little plan. "He said no TV for a day if I didn't listen." tyson hopped in front of his mom to somewhat explain what he knew.

"Blackjack is really nice and he has lots of friends who are nice too! Blackjack follows me wherever I go. He tells me what to do and what not to do. He taught me what is good and what is bad. He talks to me and has taught me to play games and teaches me things too! I like it when he reads stuff to me and he helps me when I don't know what to do." Tyson said happily. "He's my friend!"

Sally looked at Blackjack very carefully. Blackjack, like Percy's imaginary friend. And if this guy follows Tyson everywhere, how had she never noticed him before?

Plus, the way Tyson said it, it sounded like this Blackjack was controlling tyson.

Tyson seemed happy though…

Tyson smiled and pointed to Percy.

Percy saw where this was going and curled in on himself, he was staring off into nothing.

"And that is Percy!" Tyson exclaimed gleefully. But seeing Percy sadness, it made Tyson sad. "Percy, what's wrong." Tyson walked up to his big brother and gave him a hug.

Percy smiled again at his little brothers antics.

"Keep going Tyson." Percy muttered. Tyson nodded and let go.

Sally's head was spinning looking at 'Percy' differently than she did before.

Percy, her son's name. Her dead son's name. The one that never got to grow up and really see the world. This couldn't be him, he was dead.

Tyson looked at his confused mommy and wnt on with his four year old version of things.

"This is Percy, he is my big brother!" Tyson made a grand gesture that made Percy smile. "Did you know I have a big brother mommy? He is really nice and he visits me every sunday and maybe a few times during the other days too! He plays with me all the time and tells me stories! He is the best big brother ever!" Tyson gave Percy another hug that made him laugh.

Sally on the hand looked like she was about to faint. Percy held tyson close and they both giggled as Tyson tried to get out of Percy's arms without phasing through.

"Sally." Blackjack said from right next to her. Sally was pale and shaking. Her mind was blank. "Can I talk to you in the hall?"

"Tyson, just phase through." Percy laughed, momentarily forgetting about his mom.

"Yeah," sally muttered, to answer blackjacks question. But she was too focused on watching the scene in front of her.

She was dreaming. She had to be…

* * *

Blackjack and Sally went to the hallways and Blackjack asked for the door to be closed.

Percy and Tyson still played together.

"Okay Tyson. Please just phase through." Percy said seriously. Tyson smiled and just went through Percy's arms. Tumbling to the ground with glee.

Tyson laid on the ground and looked around the room.

"Where's mommy, Perce?" Tyson asked, as he sat up. Percy's smiled fell and he looked at the newly closed door.

He sighed.

"I think blackjacks talking to her." Percy's shoulders sagged and he pulled at his hair. Tyson pouted sensing his brothers sadness.

"Why are you sad? And why are you here early? It's Monday not Sunday." Percy smiled sadly at Tyson. Griping his air to steady himself.

"I've had a bad day, Ty. Annabeth can see me now, and she's really mad at me." Tyson frowned.

"Why is she mad at you? I thought she was you… bestest friend in the whole universe! If I couldn't see you and then I could I'd be very happy!" Tyson exclaimed making another grand gesture. Percy smiled and chuckled a bit.

"For you Tyson, but she's mad because she feels like a left her when I died." Percy said. Tyson frowned.

"So? Blackjacks dead! And The others!" Tyson exclaimed. Percy sighed and ruffled Tyson hair.

"It's complicated, you'll understand when your older." Tyson crossed his arms and huffed.

"Fine. Promise?" Percy smiled at Tyson childishness. He held up his pinky.

"Promise." Tyson and Percy did a quick pinky promise and Tyson smiled and went to go grab a little, stuff Hercules.

"Want to play!" Percy smiled with a chuckle and waved his hand. A little stuffed hydra popped into his hand and they started to play. Tyson mostly coming up with the little story and such.

* * *

The official Jackson reunion was filled with more tears, yelled and lots of confusion on Tyson part.

Just imagine the other reunion from earlier, insert Sally, Poseidon and Percy. Then your gold.

Percy, Sally and (when he got home anyway) Poseidon spent the whole time catching up and talking. Tyson was very giddy happy that his big brother and parents were getting along.

Tyson fell asleep around eight and sent blackjack to the same fate. That was when Percy and his parents managed to get a little more serious. They talked about this and that and Percy spilled to them his problems with Annabeth that day.

By ten percy felt so tired he just wanted to go to Annabeth's home. His,parents,decided to hit the hay and with a last goodbye and a few promises they all went their separate ways.

Percy yawned and stretched, when he blinked his eyes he was in Annabeth's room. She was already in bed with her eyes closed but not asleep. He walked (stumbled) to Annabeth's bed out of force of habit. He collapsed onto the bed, he found his trusted finding Nemo pillow under his head and wrapped a plain blue blanket around him. He was so tired.

He started at Annabeth's head.

"I'm here Annabeth." Percy mumbled, slightly remembering the feeling of worry from earlier. "I'm not going anywhere, either."

Percy lost feeling in his limbs as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Annabeth woke up slowly.

At first she thought everything was just grand. She forgot about Percy, she forgot about her cousin and brother. She,forgot about school and homework. She forgot about everything.

Then she turned her body to face the opposite direction and whence up at the feeling of something wet.

It felt like when a raindrop lands on your head before it starts pouring. She looked down at the person she didn't realize was sleeping right next her and screamed out of instinct.

The person jumped up yelling, not because she was yelling, because he was falling off the bed.

Annabeth's memories came rushing back from the day before after she saw (actually _saw_ ) the 'person's' face.

Annabeth face was flushed with embarrassment. Her eye set ablaze into infernos.

"PERCY!" Annabeth shouted. Percy groaned sitting up slowly and wincing.

"Will you tone it down a bit." Percy said. "The whole neighborhood doesn't need to hear you." Annabeth face got redder and she pulled the blanket closer to herself.

"What are you doing in my bed!" Annabeth hissed quietly. Percy gave her a look and rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay, first of all." Percy glared, standing up. Annabeth saw that he didn't have the swim jacket or jeans on. He was wearing a black night shirt and grey sweats. Nothing on his feet. His hair was messier than normal and a drool line was on the corner of his mouth.

 _Well, that explains what I felt_. Annabeth thought bitterly.

"Despite common belief, once you die you _don't stop feeling pain_. In fact you become more _prone_ to pain and my already forever broken ribs you just shuddered made it eight times worse.

"Second, we shared a bed _for years_ , whenever we stayed the night at the others house, all the way up to by death. It's also guardian tradition for the guardian to sleep next to their human, it's to keep their human extra, extra safe. So _why_ exactly did you just freak out?"

Annabeth face got redder and she shivered.

"You startled me." Annabeth said sternly. "And that's not my problem, when and why did you get here!" Percy jumped back down on the bed and sighed.

"Before you fell asleep and why? Because I'm your guardian, I think I made that clear." Percy said dryly. Percy looked at Annabeth and looked at her.

"I don't care about being your so called human?" Annabeth spit. "I don't care about you being my guardian, as of right now I don't care about our past! You will not sleep in my bed again!" Percy pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're being unreasonable." Percy pointed out. Annabeth was about to shout at him before remembering the others warning.

"I'm not, you are not looking at how I feel." Annabeth realized too late her mistake. Percy gave her a look.

That was one of the worst comebacks you can say to a guardian besides, 'You don't understand.'

"Wise Girl…"

"DON'T…" Annabeth lost her cool for a second. "Don't call me that." Annabeth hissed.

"You have no right. I am mad at you, what don't you understand? You are _dead_ , that's what you're supposed to be and that's what you chose to be. You left me. You abandoned me, _your best friend_. You didn't even _think_ about giving me a sign that you were looking after me. So stop trying to get me to admit I'm happy to see you, because I'm not!" Percy turned his head.

"Annabeth, please just calm down."

"No! I don't want to talk to you, leave me alone!" Annabeth felt like she was going to cry. But that would be admitting defeat.

Percy sighed. He didn't need to think like 'Percy' right now, because thinking like 'percy' isn't going to get him anywhere. He needed to think like Annabeth.

"Look Annabeth, I get your annoyed, quite frankly, so am I. But listen here. This whole thing is like a normal relationship, friendship. We need to talk to each other, you need to talk to me Annabeth. You can talk to me about anything and I'll understand, I embody you remember? But just like a normal friendship if you don't talk to me then we get nowhere but backwards."

Annabeth bit back any rude comments to look down at her bed.

"Come on Annabeth." Percy begged. "Say something to me." it was completely silent.

Annabeth didn't feel like speaking, because speaking was admitting defeat and she didn't want to lose.

Percy died, did he even think about her? Did he even think about how much it would hurt her? Did he even think about it after?

She didn't want to admit she was so happy to see him, because she wanted to stay mad at him. Show him how she felt for the last five years.

Annabeth head was swarming with confusion. She was happy but she was mad. She didn't know what to do.

"Wise girl." Percy said again. "If you can look me in the eye, and tell me that you don't want to see me ever again. Then I'll ask for a switch, you'll get a new guardian, and I'll make sure you never see me again for the rest of your life and beyond." _Oh fantastic_ , Annabeth thought.

Annabeth looked at Percy, in the eyes. _Part one done._

She opened her mouth. _Part two done_.

 _Now just say it_!

She couldn't get the words out. Percy waited.

Percy was tired. He wanted the truthful answer. Not for Annabeth to be lying to herself.

She couldn't do it, that much was obvious.

Percy waited, Annabeth opened and closed her mouth like a fish on land.

"I'll let you get dressed." Percy said collapsing on the bed. "Just so you know, unless you want me to, I can't see you naked because we are different genders. As in, if I am in the same room as you and you so much as flash your bra I go blind, so don't worry about that."

Annabeth turned bright red, and so did Percy. But she had a feeling that was because she was red not because he was embarrassed about what he said.

Percy wasn't embarrassed, which was shocking since when he was about twelve if anyone so much as mentioned the words, sperm and 'egg' he turned so red it made tomatos go on strike.

He blamed death.

Annabeth got up and went to the far corner. She took her top off but still covered her chest. His eyes went pitch black.

"See? Seriously see because all I see is black." Percy said flatly.

Annabeth gulped and got ready for hell… sorry school.

 **If I wrote them making up like I wanted to in this chapter then it would be too long, so…**

 **Thank you all for reading now, to the next thing I must Say!**

 **Okay, so lots of people are really confused on where Poseidon fit in all of this. People have been asking Where's Paul, is Poseidon still a god or is he just a random mortal names Poseidon? And blah, blah, blah?**

 **So… when I first came up with this, I didn't know how to incorporate Poseidon and Paul. Because I didn't want Percy to be a demigod, but I knew I wanted to keep Poseidon (the _actual_ Poseidon) a god. And yeah… problems. Then I wanted to put Paul in there somewhere, sooooo…. So here's my explanation. **

**Paul Blofis, is 'Poseidon' as in Percy's dad, let's get that straight. (After they married they took Sally's last name not Paul's) So Paul is the _son_ of _the god_ Poseidon but he didn't inherit the complete water _bendy_ powers. But he was a fast swimmer in high school. People called him 'the king of the water', in high school and Sally (who was a Greek mythology major in college,) called him ' _Poseidon_ ' after they met and the nickname just stuck, so much that Paul started to go by Poseidon. **

**More explaining!**

 **So…. huh, God… okay so because demigods never really… had kids, in older generations in this AU, and every myth possible, no one really knows the powers or possibilities of quarter God mortals. So now, no monsters roam the streets for the most part and no threats are anywhere, so Gods have stopped having kids because they aren't needed anymore.**

 **Except, Aphrodite and the others who don't know how to control themselves.**

 **Off track here. Anywho, so now demigods _can_ have kids, or the circumstances of the world makes it easier for them. My explanation is that, Quarter god mortals, can't see through the mist (the normal mist) or have any supernatural powers, _but_ , they can see through the guardian mist. So that's my theory on how Percy, and Tyson can see through the mist and the little details like that. **

**That's where Paul is, that's the 'Poseidon' thing covered up. And yeah.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for the amazing reviews you have all earned this chapter! I'm so grateful! You guys are the absolute best.**

 **Thank you to anyone who has read my story, it means so much and remember…**

 **I NEED IDEAS!**

 **I am getting there on my own but I still like getting ideas from the audience.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes or spelling mistakes.**

 **Bye.**

 **-Kayla.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi!**

 **Lalalalala! Here's a chapter for you peoples! I'm sorry this is late… kind of. I've been…. lazy, and I'm trying to finish a personal writing project…**

 **Yeah.**

 **Anyway, thank you…**

 **"Prettiestchicken, guest, poppyohare, goldenracehorse and AnnaUnicorn" for your lovely reviews, they mean so much to me.**

"-equals pi r square..." The teacher, Mrs. Dodds, said writing all the note on the board.

Thalia sighed completely bored with all this math. Why would anyone need to know the volume of a cylinder again?

Annabeth copied the notes into her comb book, though. Trying to keep her mind off the day before and that morning. Thalia, sat next to her. Leo was on the other end of the classroom, and Travis was falling asleep in the back.

Percy, Connor, Beckendorf and Zoë were all in the back. Bored out of their minds.

Zoë and Beckendorf thought the second worst part of the job was when their humans were in school. Because it's the same lessons, the same setting and the exact same pointless garbage nobody cares about!

Let's add to the fact Mrs. Dodds was the worst teacher ever. She made everything much harder than it needed to be and had a temper worse than a mama bear.

Before he died, percy always saw death as freedom and other things of the like. Though Blackjack made sure to tell percy it was more complicated than that, percy hoped that at the least he wouldn't have to deal with school.

Then he died and became a guardian.

Word of advice… if you do not want to spend hours of literal pointless hours in a classroom, then either pick a human who's out of school or don't pick guardianship.

It didn't help his human thoroughly enjoyed school, so whenever it was a school day half of him couldn't wait to go and the other half wanted to go hang out with friends and play party game. Being so torn on something like that just plain sucks. He guessed it could be worse, he and his human could be the same gender and make it ten times worse.

But still, percy hated school with a burning passion. It was boring, he didn't care about what was taught… and the real kicker… _he was dead_.

Percy already had to deal with ADD when he was alive, it was worse because guardians got bored very easily. They were _naturally_ restless.

It's what the guardian community called, After-Death-Hyperactive-Disposition. (disposition means, characteristic) or, ADHD. (The abbreviation came from somewhere!)

All guardians had it, it sucked most of the time… all the time. Luckily Guardians always found a way to keep themselves moving.

So, the guardians weren't surprised, even go as far as enjoyed it, when Connor got up and walked to the front of the class.

Connor walked around the 'blind' human like a predator stalking its prey.

The humans in class tried to concentrate on Mrs. Dodds, not the pacing Connor.

Connor stopped right beside Mrs. Dodds and said, "I don't get the point of math class. It's dumb and boring! Why can't school die already teach kids the fun stuff like pranks!" Mrs. Dodds voice faltered a bit but she kept writing on the board.

"Mrs. Dodds, hello, I want answers!" Connor mocked.

Travis smiled in his 'sleep' and started to try and contain his laughter.

Annabeth tried to contain her annoyance.

 _Mrs. Dodds can't see him_ , Annabeth thought. _Can you tell… what's his name again? Connor? Tell Connor to shut up so we can take notes._

"Annabeth, I can't read your exact thoughts," She heard percy say from the back of the room. "So whatever the heck you want me to do, I can't." Annabeth closed her eyes.

Annabeth tried to keep herself from cursing at Percy. On one hand he was being annoying but he was always annoying. On the other hand, he was still her best friends.

"Answer me…" Connor whined. "I'm serious."

Connor kept on complaining, whining, begging. Somehow the minutes ticked by slower than it normally did. Thalia was getting more annoyed the second.

Percy, Beckendorf and Zoë started to talk about whatever. It was added noise that made it hard to hear Mrs. Dodds.

Thalia looked at the time every three seconds and was going crazy. Her ADD getting worse and worse.

Annabeth couldn't help but get lost in a single question.

How do people live like this? How did percy live like this. Being able to see things no one else could, hearing things no one else could. How many people have been labeled insane for being able to see or hear the guardians that follow others or themselves?

Maybe she was insane, maybe that's how this whole thing worked. She was insane so she could see these ghost around her.

The more she thought the more she got lost.

Seeing these people your whole life, talking to them and them talking back. People thinking you're crazy by having conversations with people they can't see.

Percy went to so many doctors to see if any of them could figure out why he still saw his imaginary friends. When they weren't imaginary, they were like dust mites. They're there but you can't see them.

Now she knew about all this, and she guess if she had it her whole life like Percy maybe it'd be easier to deal with. But she still can't understand how you could just block out dozens of people, especially these people.

Thalia was the first to snap.

Connor said, "I'll sing if you don't acknowledge me…"

Thalia shouted after, not being able to stand Connors idiocy anymore.

"Will you shut _UP_!" Thalia shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone snapped their heads to her, wide eyed.

Thalia soon understood what she did and her face turned beet red.

Mrs. Dodds turned around with a hard glare.

"mrs." Beckendorf aided. "She's clear sighted, she was talking to us. I'm sorry, I should have said something earlier."

Mrs. Dodds huffed but her glare softened.

"Miss. Grace, did you say something?" Mrs. Dodds said in a warning tone. Thalia went wide eyed, she didn't go ballistic?

Was this a dream?

For a second it brought Annabeth hope that it was a dream. She didn't have problems with Percy, her life didn't get turned upside down, inside out and backwards. But she felt guilty as soon as the thought came to pass. She had a chance to see her best friend again, she understood that, but she was still so mad at him.

 _What is wrong with me_ , she thought.

"Guys," Percy said in general. "Mrs. Dodds clear sighted, so don't worry."

Annabeth and the others looked up at Mrs. Dodds.

"Uhmm," Thalia stuttered. "No, I didn't say anything." Mrs. Dodds sent a glare but finished her lesson.

* * *

Annabeth set her backpack under the cafeteria table and sat down.

Nico was already there with Will. They were talking to each other normally.

No, guardians it looked like.

 _Weird_ , she thought. she hadn't seen Percy around in a while either.

Everything seemed normal, like, _normal_ , normal. It didn't seem right, considering the day before.

Annabeth watched as time went by slowly. She wasn't thinking about what Nico and Will were saying, she was mostly thinking about what she would say to Percy the next time she saw him.

She really missed him, she knew that. She had a second chance, a chance that almost everyone who's lost someone dreamed of having, she knew that. She knew she wanted to be Percy's friend again, but she didn't know how.

On the one hand she wanted to apologize, give up, and hug him till he dies a second time. On the other hand she wanted him to say he was sorry and she wanted an explanation on everything. That hand thought that Percy was her best friend and 'protected' her, (she was still confused on that part) then he should know exactly what she was thinking and she shouldn't have to say it.

She wished life was easy again. This was too confusing.

But she kept thinking, how she could say an apology and what situations would end with her saying 'sorry', so she could hopefully avoid them.

Annabeth was in deep thought, so deep she didn't realize Leo had sat down minutes before and was talking his head off about pranks and practical jokes.

She did hear when Leo shouted in her ear.

Annabeth was seconds away from punching Leo in the face but just sent him a warning glare and went back to picking at her food.

"Come on, Annabeth," Leo whined. "I need answers, what do you think of our idea?" Annabeth was forced to listens to Leo and Stoll's, sorry, _The_ Stoll _s _ plan for the school. She reluctantly admitted in her head the plan was impressive, especially for Leo and Travis. She had a feeling Connor must have something to do with it.

"I think it's a dumb idea." Annabeth said instead. "You are going to get into so much trouble, you can kiss your high school career goodbye, Leo. Do not do it." Leo shrugged.

"Too late!" He shouted. "Connor already got some info, we will be kings!" Leo exclaimed. "By the way, can you help us?" Annabeth didn't know whether to snort or to bonk Leo on the head.

"What? No!" Annabeth yelled. "Why in the world would I want to purposely get expelled from the school?" Leo pouted.

"Because you're smart and we need help with the smarty stuff." Leo whined. Will leaned forward to listen better and Nico went on picking at his sand which.

Annabeth shook her head.

"You're out of your mind, ask someone else." Annabeth said firmly. Leo sighed and thought long and hard, a thing he didn't enjoy.

He imagined himself as a little cartoon, sitting at a lunch table thinking and a little lightbulb flickered to life above his head when he got an idea.

"Ohh, I got an idea!" Leo jumped in his seat with glee. Nico mocked horror.

"May God help us all," Nico faked a shiver. "Leo is _thinking_."

Will smiled and said in the same terrified tone, "And he has an _idea_." Leo pouted again.

"You guys are so mean," Leo said. "My idea is asking one of the guardians to help with the smarty stuff. Maybe Percy!" Annabeth huffed.

"Why Percy? He's a seaweed brain, remember?" Annabeth pointed out. "Idiot can't even multiply half the time." Will rolled his eyes.

"No, Leo can't multiply half the time, and I think I can understand Leos thinking," Will offered. "He's your guardian and you are super smart. See?" Leo nodded quickly like a five year old child who was offered candy.

"Yup, has anyone seen the guardians?" Leo asked. Will and Nico said no. Annabeth gave a more detailed answer of, "Havn't seen them since fourth period."

Leo started to think again.

"Also," Nico drawled. "Anyone else know if the others are eating with us." Will shook his head.

"Nope, claimed that because of yesterday and most likely the rest of their lives, they want to 'at least have one thing in their lives be normal.'" Will rolled his eyes again. "Stupid." He muttered.

"I'm putting my money on nine and four." A person's voice suddenly exclaimed next to them. They all jumped as the guardians popped into view.

They seemed to be playing 'The game of Life' but instead it was different. Different pieces, different amount of pieces and different symbols for money, also in the center of the board it read, "The Game of Afterlife."

"Am I the only one that heard the others?" Bianca asked. "Apparently someone said they didn't want to sit as one big group because they want, 'at least have one thing in their lives be normal.'" Tempest hummed as Grover spun the wheel.

"Yup, that would be mine." Tempest grumbled.

"Like they all didn't sit together at one point." Percy grumbled.

"What does the square say?" Grover asked.

"Your food has lost its appeal, get a new food."

"Dang it."

"We are going to kick all their ass's for breaking apart soon, right?" Sammy asked. Their was a chorus of, 'yes's.

"I would have done it already," Percy said. Zoë spun the wheel in the center. "But, Annabeth went and made things complicated." Annabeth jumped back in surprise, while Leo covered his mouth to hide his laughter.

Nico smirked and Will was stunned in horror

No one blamed Annabeth for something, no one.

The others hummed in agreement, making Annabeth's face turn beat red in anger.

She was right there.

"I think the whole day was complicated." Chris said. Zoë grumbled as she threw some glass bottle shaped colored paper into the center of the board.

"True." Beckendorf mumbled, staring at the colored paper in his hand.

"How was everyone last night?" Selina asked. Moans all around in annoyance.

"Tartarus." Connor complained. "It was so weird, especially when Travis made up this lie that he was looking for something and saw some certificate about me and confronted our parents about it."

"Thalia was just running to pick a fight with me." Zoë rolled her eyes.

"My problem lied with in getting used to Calypso jumping when I appear in front of her." Juniper said spinning the wheel.

"Frank had too many questions." Grover whined. "My head hurts thinking about it."

"Did anyone else's guardians thought it was weird we sleep next to them?" Magnus asked. "'Cause Malcolm almost refused to sleep in his bed…" Percy snorted.

"Woke up this morning and was pushed off the bed and shouted at like I was a criminal, then Annabeth claimed I'm not allowed to sleep in her bed anymore, amazing, right?" Percy leaned forward. "Beat that." Annabeth wanted to punch percy's dumb face.

Leo's head was on the table and he was slamming his fist into the table to replace uncontrollable laughter.

Will was giving Annabeth insincere sorry glances.

Nico was loving how they acted like they didn't exist.

The other start to think. They all shake their head.

"Yeah, Annabeth is a stubborn one." Chris sighed. "And I have Clarisse, I am the ultimate guardian for putting up with her." The others snickered.

"Thalia is pretty bad to." Zoë growled. Bianca snorted.

"Clarisse, Thalia, Annabeth... all mild compared to Nico." Bianca claimed. Nico jumped up in shock.

"Hey!" He shouted. Leo almost fell off his seat in laughter. Annabeth smirked at Nico thinking, 'now he knows what's it's like.'

Will smiled trying not to laugh.

"I swear," Bianca sighed. "He is so goddamn stubborn that he even refuses to ask his stupid crush out." Nico eyes blow out and And he turned paler than he already is.

Leo jumps up with the biggest smile ever.

"What! Nico has a wittle crush!" Leo exclaimed. Nico turned a shade of red it could make lava jealous.

Will was the only person who didn't look ecstatic or shocked at the news, almost… heartbroken?

Austin groans and bangs his head onto the table top.

"Preach to choir! Jesus Christ, watching those two chase each other is so pathetic!" Austin shouted. Bianca nodded with an eye roll.

"It's like two people playing tag and both thinking they aren't it!" Austin and Bianca said at the same time like they've said it hundreds of times.

Annabeth thought this was both… interesting and cruel. Interesting that they could just talk without thinking of consequences. She guessed it was something guardians did so much that it was second nature to them. Fascinating.

But at the same time it was cruel, because they were right there!

"We are right here!" Nico said. In his head he added, ' _Will_ _is right,_ **here**!' The guardians looked at them at once. Seemingly unwavered.

"We know," silena chuckled like it was obvious. Bianca, being closest to the others, forced Nico to turn his head so he was looking forward.

"Don't look at us." Bianca demanded. "Rule one of being clear sighted, in public we don't exist." Percy sighed in mock happiness.

"Oh the joy it brought me." Percy said sarcastically. "My absolute favorite, easiest, rule to follow." Beckendorf Got up to do the same with Leo, Will did on his own, but he seemed disconnected anyway.

Austin rolled his eyes.

"I just gave you the biggest hint…" Austin trailed off covering his face in anger. "Will, I swear to my God in heaven…" Everyone snickered at the table, already having an idea of what Will must be thinking.

Annabeth looked down at the table. Thinking, and thinking, and thinking.

* * *

Lesson two about being a clear sighted mortal, guardians talk about you, like you aren't in the room, even if they know for a fact you are.

"We guardians are the inventors of gossip!" Sammy exclaimed while laughing.

Yeah, that was _fun_ having to listen to that and not punch any of them in the face.

But Annabeth persevered and got through it all. After school she stayed at school because she had a club thing to do.

She didn't see percy follow her into her club meeting and was slightly surprised. But she didn't dwell on it much.

When she got home though, she wasn't sure if she should be surprised or not.

Malcolm and Bobby were doing homework, well trying to. The TV was on and they seemed glued to what was playing on the TV.

A play, go figure.

The newest addition to their eyesight though was the guardians all sitting around an odd looking version of ' _monopoly_.'

 _They sure do love their knock off games_ , Annabeth thought with a snort from Percy.

"Actually Big Three is about one hundred years older than _monopoly_." Percy called over his shoulder, making the humans jump. "The 'inventor' had a clear sighted nephew that taught him the game, the inventor just renamed the game, fitted the pieces better for humans and sold it off as his own."

The guardians hummed.

"Story of… most games and phrases." Matthew snorted. Annabeth sighed deeply. She really wasn't used to that.

She looked at their dead family members, watching them play the game like it's nothing. They seemed to do nothing but play games or sleep or watch TV all day.

"Is this really all you guys do?" Annabeth asked. It grabbed the attention of the guardians. Annabeth set her backpack next to the door as she waited for an answer. "Just sit around, be lazy, do effectively nothing."

Matthew holds up his thumb as if to say, 'yes.'

Magnus was the only kind one to give an actual answer.

"Well what else are we supposed to do?" Magnus asked back. "Can't go more than Three thousand yards without basically dying, again. Gotta watch you guys day and night and can't be away from you guys for more than 9 hours and quite honestly, we're lucky to even have people around to play games with." Magnus stretched and percy hummed in agreement.

"Some guardians don't have another guardian close by in the same country." Percy added with a shrug. "Besides, it's the only thing we can do. Can't exactly _talk_ to our humans _now can we_?" Percy sent an accusing look at Annabeth, which made her wince on the inside.

 _Of course_ , Annabeth thought. _Always one to poke a venomous snake._

Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Well pardon me for being busy." Annabeth snapped walking away to grab something in the kitchen. She could hear percy snort.

In time she'd scowled herself for not talking to him sooner and snapping at him even though she got guilty because she didn't have a really reason to…

this was not that time.

"OOhh lord help us." Malcolm muttered. Thinking back to all the times Percy and Annabeth bashed each other's head in with their arguments.

Percy being too stubborn and… what's the proper word… sassy?- to end an argument and Annabeth being to dang prideful to admit she's wrong.

Matthew grinned like the Cheshire Cat, while Bobby frowned. Slightly wondering why everyone was acting like Hell was going to break loose any second.

"Busy, totally busy," Percy said dryly. Magnus snapped his fingers together, the board game and the pieces dissolved into nothing. Matthew snapped his fingers and a notepad and pen appeared.

Matthew wrote on top, "Annabeth" then put a line going right down the middle of the page. on the other side of the line he wrote, "Percy."

Percy not noticing his friend's antics got up and stalked to the entrance of the kitchen. Annabeth was getting a glass of water.

"If 'busy' you mean kicking me off the bed this morning." Percy mocked. "Then yes, I'd totally say you're 'busy.'" Annabeth filled her glass and took a long gulp.

"You have no one to blame but yourself." Annabeth spit. "You're the one who didn't tell me you slept on my bed." Matthew looked at Magnus who shrugged.

Matthew put a point on Annabeth's side of the paper.

Bobby saw what his twin brother was doing and covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"I would have," Percy said casually back. "But you were already halfway asleep, I had to deal with my parents who are now clear sighted by the way and _you're_ the one who yelled and got mad at _me_ , I was just letting you cool off."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You act like I don't have a reason for being mad." Annabeth said dryly even though she knew she didn't have a solid reason.

Even she thought she needed to let it go.

Percy jaw fell a bit; _she did not say that,_ he thought.

"That's because you don't." Percy bit.

Malcolm got up.

"I'm gonna leave now, this seems… private." Malcolm turned on the heel of his foot and quickly ran out of the room.

Bobby paused their show and decided to play dumb.

"Honestly Annabeth, even you don't get why you're mad at me." At Annabeth slight tick of her eye percy nodded sarcastically. Acting like he was talking to a small child. "Yeah, did you forget I'm your guardian? Gods of Olympus, Annabeth, how many times do I have to say it?- I didn't die on purpose!"

"I never said you did." Annabeth crossed her arms again but didn't look percy in the eyes.

Percy scoffed.

"You didn't need to, You act like I killed myself or something! But I didn't, I got in a car crash my organs were crushed; trust me, if I wanted to kill myself don't you think I would've picked something a _hell_ of a lot less painful?"

Matthew put a point under Percy's name.

Bobby started to laugh silently but got up and left anyway. He probably would be able to hear them through the the thin walls anyway.

Percy watched Annabeth's face and argument fall.

"Well isn't this a first." Percy muttered to himself. "The great Annabeth chase has been left speechless." Annabeth heard him, of course she did, he was only six feet away.

It was quiet. Annabeth just refusing to talk to him.

Eventually the quiet got to awkward for Matthew and Magnus and they disappeared to a random room in the house.

Percy wasn't talking in purpose. He just didn't want Magnus and Matthew to hear and then spread it to everyone else. Stuff like this is gold in the guardian community, this would go around like the Black Death in the dark ages...

Especially if Alex got word of this…

Arrogant bastard.

"I still don't understand why you're mad." Percy shook his head. Annabeth growled.

Want to know what's the annoying bit? This was percy Jackson.

Whenever she thought that name she thought; her shy, sarcastic, funny, mischievous, idiotic, loyal, doesn't think best friend.

Don't get her wrong, he was still her best friend but he was also… older. He was smarter, tougher, braver, he wasn't shy anymore, he was more sarcastic, his mischievousness was replaced with argumentative, idiotic was still there but not the same way and something told her he was still her loyal best friend.

He just just more, older, _different_. She didn't know if death did this to him or five years have changed him but it _sucked_.

Because now she didn't know what would come out of his mouth.

Annabeth looked at him through through narrow eyes.

Why was she mad at him? She had no idea. But she just let her mouth take over.

"I'm mad because you left me," she said in a stern soft voice. "And didn't do anything to convince me you were somehow _there_."

Percy switched his weight from one foot to the other, not that it mattered.

"Was it Magnus fault the bridge broke from under his feet?" Percy asked. Annabeth frowned and shook her head.

"No, of course not." Annabeth answered.

"Was it his fault he got swept by the river?"

"No!"

"Was it his fault he drowned because he hit his head."

"What does this…"

"Was it Matthews fault he got cancer and the doctors could help him?"

"No b-" percy cut her off with a very quiet, "so how is the way I died, my fault?"

Annabeth shut her mouth.

They were just running in a loop at this point

Percy waited for an answer but got nothing.

Percy sighed and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Look, before you go stomping off and we both leave to deal with this whole thing in our own way, let me just say, I'm sorry." Percy said sincerely. "I know this whole thing sucks and is just plain terrible. And I didn't want you to see me again in this situation, but will you stop being so dang stubborn and get over something that happened five years ago!"

Damn him, Annabeth thought, because he was slightly, maybe, kind of right.

Jeez that didn't seem natural.

"And, again, I'm sorry I died." Annabeth looked up again, surprisingly…

Percy was just happy at the little process they managed to get through by Annabeth actually looking at him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't want to die. It just _happened_." Percy leaned against the door frame thinking about what to say. "Wanna know what the first thing I thought about after I died?" It was a rhetorical question so Annabeth decided not to answer.

"The first thing I thought was, truthfully what happened, and a few other things of what was up but after that I realized I was dead and I could think of nothing more than what would happen when you found out." Percy said, making Annabeth stiffen.

This was the reason why she was mad, well the reason she kept trying to assure herself. He didn't think of her…

"And I was in denial and almost cried because I was afraid of how my parents, family and you would react." Percy felt just a bit of Annabeth's curiosity. Never thought this would work. "Again, I'm sorry, and again, I didn't leave, I'm still here. I could've pick one of my parents or I could've not picked guardianship at all, but nope, I'm here, I'm your guardian and I haven't left. Did you know most guardians can't stand clear sighted mortals, it's like a sign for them, 'DO NOT GUARD THIS HUMAN!' So you should be lucky You don't have that type of guardian, because they would've abandoned you by now."

Percy sighed and looked from the floor to Annabeth to back to the floor.

"I know I've been saying I don't understand why you're mad, but I do, mostly and only because I'm your guardian," Percy looked at Annabeth. "I know you wanna give me a hug, so do you wanna give me one or are to stubborn to admit defeat?"

 _I hate him being my guardian_ , Annabeth thought to herself. She looked at him square on with a glare.

She was too stubborn to admit defeat but Gods she wanted to hug him. She never thought she'd be able to do that ever again and she was more tired of making herself angry over admittedly nothing.

But she did feel abandoned, she did feel angry about him dying, wondering if he thought of her at all. This that, that this, when (now that she thinks about) she knew all along he'd never do something like that.

 _I'm an idiot_ , she thought.

Percy took the cue that she was too stubborn and took the short steps to hug his human.

Annabeth nearly started sobbing at the smell of cookies and salt water that was so familiar to her but she nearly had forgotten.

Annabeth simply gave in and wrapped her arms around Percy's torso.

 _This was long overdue_ , Percy thought slightly smirking to himself.

I missed you, Annabeth thought before she could stop herself. She knew she didn't say it out loud and was hoping percy didn't hear the thought.

Percy did and his smirk widen a bit.

"I know exactly how you feel." Percy muttered vaguely, making Annabeth scowled at his smug sounding voice.

Now this was her twelve year old Percy…

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud ear piercing scream could be heard from China, even though the person was in Los Vegas.

The woman that made this difficult situation for Percy and Annabeth was jumping up and down with happiness.

"Ohhhh," she cooed at the screen. "So, cute! Best day ever!"

"Yeah, amazing." A familiar young girl's voice rang into the woman's ear. The woman turned around quickly, trying to hid the screen.

"What do you want?" The woman asked. The girl fixed her shirt and the large quiver on her back.

"Wanting to see if you've lost interest in your crazy idea now." The girl quipped. "Honestly, this is the dumbest idea you've ever had." The woman scowled.

"Yet, you agreed to it, didn't you?" The woman snapped back going back to the screen and leaning forward to squeal and coo at the scene in front of her.

"Yes, I regretfully did." The girl responded. "But I did it, only from what I'd gain from it, and now Dionysus has searchers everywhere trying to find out who took the mist down." The woman in this time had switched from watching the screen to looking in a mirror and applying lipstick.

"So Dionysus is the God of Guardians now?" The woman asked ignoring the girl's warning.

"Not willingly." The girl responded offhandedly. "If word gets to hestia, we're, no, _you_ , are done for. I suggest we stop this and give up on these two." The girl knocked on the woman's screen of Percy and Annabeth.

The woman shrieked like it was the worst thing on the planet.

"How could you say that!" The woman gasped. "They are perfect, and I'm not gonna let some angry God idiocy get in my way. Besides… they just learned to get along!" The woman pouted in the girls direction.

"And I'll have them together by the time Annabeth graduates." The woman flashed the girl a winning smile. "Besides, If Dionysus is the God of guardians, he won't tell a soul, to make sure he doesn't get in trouble. guessing this is a punishment for something stupid he did that made Daddy angry?"

The girl nodded with an eye roll.

"Something to do with one of his demigod children." The girl said flatly. "Now, are you sure you know what you're doing." The woman nodded smugly.

"It's my job description, honey." The woman sighed happily before going back to her 'work.'

The girl felt like she was going to regret this even more now…

 **Again… sorry, not sorry.**

 **Can anyone guess who 'the girl' and 'the woman' is? I wanna see if anyone can get it through the clue I put in the story...**

 **Also, ideas, please, please, please…**

 **yes I'm pathetic, thank you for noticing...**

 **Anywho, I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter, thank you for being patient with me and I'll see you next time.**

 **Bye!**

 **-Kayla.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you seagull3, AnnaUnicorn, PrettiestChricken, GoldenRacehorse, PoppyOhare, 1quintisfan, when darkness meets light, chador reulle, psyche castle, Artemis Izzy, and Shutup and Be Creartive all your reviews wer much appreciated. Love you all. (Thanks for the advice Shutup and Be creative, no promises Ill take it though)**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, just the basic plot.**

It was about two weeks later that things got interesting again.

Firstly… those two weeks were incredibly hard. All the humans had a really hard time paying attention in class, with everyone pacing and talking at once with the teacher.

Clarisse got six detentions and had to speak to the principle three times. Though, she was clarisse so no one _too_ surprised.

The guardians were so used to talking to their humans and not have them respond, they were used to their humans not listening to them and suddenly their humans could talk back and they took their advice…. It was so weird.

Blackjack tried to give the guardians the best advice he could about clear-sighted mortals, and percy did the same with the humans, but it was still hard.

The guardians still jumped in shock when their humans asked them questions and the humans still had to get used to all the rules of being a human to a guardian. Percy and Blackjack were already used to it, but that was at least understandable!

There was even more problems that just getting used to it, Bobby had a really hard time, because somewhere in this two week period it fully registered that his brother wasn't actually alive… he was still dead and it hurt him a lot. Bobby told Annabeth and Malcolm he couldn't describe the way he felt. Upset? Angry? Happy? It was the Annabeth fiasco without the part of feeling betrayed.

Bobby even cried when his brothers anniversary came along even though his brother was right behind him. What do you do when you can see and feel your brother but you know they aren't actually there, it was like Bobby was constantly dreaming and he refused to wake up. Percy also had a tendency to mention that the seeing the guardians was just a temporary thing, and Bobby didn't want it to be temporary.

But that's just the tip of the iceberg.

Annabeth had been watching a lot of movies and shows that weren't even in theatres yet on the guardian TV. (Coolest thing on the planet.) But it caused so many problems when she'd be watching the movie and her parents would walk in seeing her watching a blank screen or watching something she normally wouldn't like.

For the first day Frederick kept asking Annabeth if she was alright, and Percy kept yelling in her ear rule number 6, "DO NOT WATCH GUARDIAN TV WITH BLIND MORTALS AROUND!"

By the first Sunday of being clear sighted, Percy informed Annabeth the Overwhelming crush Chris had on Clarisse and watching Chris around her was honestly sad half the time.

The other half it was down right hilarious. Annabeth was on the edge of being called insane when she laughed without having a prober reason when she saw Chris trip over, fall through Clarisse and stutter a scared, nervous apology.

But it was more than just trying to deal with the fact they could see, feel, hear and smell things that technically aren't there. No, no, no; there was more…

The guardians were so confusing!

One time annabeth got kicked in the leg in PE when they were playing soccer, and it hurt like _hell_. (She had a foot shaped bruise on her shin for eight days after) All that happened was a lot of pain and percy laughing at her expense. A few days later the same thing happened to Calypso and Annabeth can still hear Junipers loud screams of pain as she jumped and whined around the court for two minutes.

At first Annabeth thought it was the gender difference until during break some genius threw a basketball in the hall and hit the back of Nico's head really hard.

She remembered Bianca's look on her face. She looked like she was the person that got hit in the head with a basketball.

The next weird thing was one day Bianca came by in her normal look of an eleven year old but the next day she was much older… ten years older in fact. Another time zoë aimed a bow at Connor and he turned into a 80 something year old man and said, "You wouldn't hurt an old man would ya?"

Another thing Annabeth realized (and a few others) on Sunday no one was where they were supposed to be. Either Percy was off with his brother and family or everyone is at her house gambling or talking or watching TV or doing all three at once.

Last but not least, they all ate the same thing everyday. Blackjack was always eating glazed donuts, Percy was always eating blue cookies. (though that wasn't surprising at all, actually.) Magnus ate falafel, Matthew ate nothing but potato tacos, (a Mexican street dish. Mashed potatoes in a corn tortilla shallow fried till the tortilla is crisp… yum…) and the list went on and on.

Honestly it was so confusing trying to remember all the rules. Half the rules she didn't have the heart to ask about, like the things just mentioned.

Also, around this time, Leo, Nico, Will and Annabeth decided to sit in the back of the school at lunch.

The back of the school was a lot of grass surrounded by large trees and side of windowless buildings. It was known for being creepy and just plain weird, so no one went around the back of the school. (Truthfully it was more like the North-West corner of the school.)

The reason why they sat there now was because it was so difficult not being able to acknowledge the guardians when they were in the cafeteria.

Their seat in the cafeteria was in the corner of the room by the bathroom and exit/entrance. Yeah, not a good idea to sit there anymore.

Some guardians like Connor decided to spend more time with his brother at lunch instead of playing games with the other guardians. That also included Selina,(Though she came a lot of the time to spend time with Beckendorf.) Juniper, Chris and Magnus.

The rest stayed playing games, 'it was there thing,' Sammy claimed.

This day was interesting though.

It started at lunch, Annabeth was by herself (Not even a guardian in sight) at the back of the school, leaning against one of the buildings, not eating but studying.

She looked up after a few seconds of feeling someone's stare to see Percy standing in front of her curiously. If he was still a normal person he would have shadow stretching over her but he didn't anymore.

"Yes?" Annabeth asked, wary and confused. Percy shrugged.

"I have questions," He replied. Annabeth raised an eyebrow and went back to studying, but not really paying attention to what was on the page much.

"I have answers," She replied flatly. Percy sat down in front of her, leaning forward in interest.

"Firstly, why did you feel betrayed about me dying?" He asked bluntly. Annabeth looked up, guarded, (Pun not intended.) finding his question weird.

"Why?" She drawled. Percy shrugged, putting his head in the palm of his hand.

Percy wasn't his normal… 'age'… he looked like he much older than he normally did; 27 maybe, at most. His clothes were different too. Instead of a high school swimmers jacket, he wore an Olympic swimmers jacket, black sweatpants and grey Nike's. He looked so much more mature in this form than his other one.

If Annabeth didn't know any better… he looked better in this form then the late teenager one.

Yes, she was insane.

"Just found it out of character, that's all," Percy reasoned. Annabeth bit her lip as she thought for a good couple minutes.

Finally she opened her mouth and just let her mouth do the subconscious talking.

"I guess I was angry," She reasoned. "I know it's stupid and all but you promised to sleep over the next day and that was the same day I heard you died. I guess I kept thinking about my mom, my biological mom about how she just left me and Malcolm…" She snapped her fingers together. "Like that, and she promised to love my dad forever. Plus, I never got to say goodbye, and I gelt like a terrible friend because of it… I think I was angry with myself and took it out on you." She flinched and nodded, knowing everything she said was true.

Percy mouth twitched.

"Yeah, I know," Percy assured. Annabeth snapped back at his confession.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Annabeth yelled, making Percy burst out laughing. Annabeth hated him so much in that moment.

Percy smiled really big as he explained, "I know just about everything about you, annabeth! I knew already, I just wanted to hear it, see if you felt like you could have deep conversations with me again!" Annabeth went to punch his arm but her hand phased right through percy's shoulder.

He laughed harder, even though it felt weird having her hand go through his body.

Something else she realized, sometimes object went through the guardians (like her fist just then) and sometimes they were actually hit. (Remember Bobby Kicked Matthew?)

Once Percy relaxed her smiled, "Okay, seriously I have a true question." Percy's face turned a bit more serious, it made Annabeth nervous…

Percy was _never_ serious.

"Okay, what's up with you and Luke?" Annabeth blushed bright red at Percy's question. Half of her wasn't surprised and the other half was mortified.

Luke Castellan was this guy from her history class and one of the top twenty most popular kids at the whole school. On the scale he was number 11 on the list.

He was handsome, very handsome. He had short blonde hair, the kindest icy blue eyes and evenly tanned skin; last but not least, he had this blinding smile that lit up a room like a Christmas tree. He also had this scar that framed the side of his jaw from when tripped on the first day of the eighth grade and crashed into the corner of the teachers desk.

He was kind, known for being romantic, and wasn't a player like the rest. He actually cared about the people he dated until either they broke it off or they both broke it off mutually. Luke was warm hearted, lovable and just all around great guy.

Annabeth had a crush on him, big time, but Luke didn't know that. That day they got partnered for a Greek/Roman mythology project.

The project was to make up a Greek or Roman myth. Annabeth and Luke were partnered up and they hadn't come up with anything yet.

There was good new and bad news about the project.

Good news, The teacher, Ms. Lupa, decided to have pity on them and said the project wasn't due till the beginning of the third quarter in February as a long term project. Bad news, the project has to be twenty pages long at least.

Annabeth shrugged to Percy's question.

He made a face like, "seriously, we are playing this game?"

"Annabeth," Percy scooted over and threw his arm around her shoulder. His arm felt like solid wind or little dust mites crawling all over her skin. "I may be an idiot, but I know there is something with you and Luke, at least on your end."

Annabeth blushed and then her eyes narrowed in defiance.

"I thought you were my guardian," She spit. "Shouldn't you know the answer already." Percy raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Not really, no," Percy answered. "Even without the gender difference I wouldn't be able to really see if anything is going on between two people. I have my suspicions but that's from our time together before I kicked my bucket." Annabeth glared at percy.

"And what are these 'suspicions?'" Annabeth asked. Percy smirked widen.

"LUKE AND ANNIE SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S…" Percy shouted to the heavens. Annabeth gasped and before he went any farther with his song, she slapped her hand over his mouth.

He start to laugh like a madman, even fell on his side and clutched his stomach; literally rolling around on the floor.

"DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!" Annabeth yelled, face bright red with shame.

He didn't seem to care.

Percy kept laughing his head off and pointed at her.

"I'm right!" He shouted. "I am so right! You have a crush on Luke!" Annabeth blushed bright red and crossed her arms in protest.

"How come Bianca knows about Nico but you say guardians and crushes don't mix?" Annabeth asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject. Percy finally stopped laughing and pulled himself off the grass.

"Uhh, because, he's her brother," Percy said in a, 'duh' tone, he kicked his feet up so he was crossed legged and sighed in joy.

"But yeah," Percy continued. "Guardians don't know anything about their humans romantic, in this case, crush, life. It's a long story, don't ask… actually, scratch the previous statement, guardians don't know anything about their humans romantic life until after their human is married." Annabeth (still blushing) gulped and nodded.

"But, back to Luke," Percy smirked evilly. "So, you like Blondie?" Annabeth blushed a darker red, again. Percy smirk widen.

"Ahhh, Annie has a crush…" Percy cooed, Annabeth tried to punch him but her hand phased through, again. "Come one, Annabeth, I'm just messing with you!" Percy laughed for a few minutes before he relaxed.

"But seriously, he's a good guy, from what I heard anyway." Percy added. Percy went into a thinking state before he added as an afterthought, "he used to have a guardian." Annabeth looked at Percy shocked.

Annabeth cared for Percy a lot, and he went through a lot of changes since he last time they saw each other from personality to looks. Oh Goodness, looks was a whole different level of change, but that's off track; yes percy went through many changes but it was always good to know his vague bluntness never left him.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked. Percy gave Annabeth a sideway smirk.

"Juniper and Grover had a joint guardianship over Luke," Percy said offhandedly. Annabeth really wanted to know what a 'joint guardianship' was but she put that in the back of her head for later. "And a few years earlier they asked for a three-way-switch."

Annabeth stared at Percy.

"I'm sorry, I'm not following," Annabeth said honestly. Percy smiled like he forgot that part.

"Right," He muttered. "A joint guardianship is like having a part time job, one guardian gets twelve hours and the other gets twelve hours, it's really hard to get clearance for a joint guardianship. And a three way switch is basically when a guardian decides they don't want to guard their human anymore." Percy held up three fingers.

"A three-way-switch is when you feel like you're human doesn't need protection anymore, so you go to the boss and ask for a three-way-switch." Percy wanted to go into more detail, but that was for another day.

Annabeth stared at Percy for a couple seconds.

"So, in summary, Luke had two guardians but they thought he was doing perfectly on his own, so they decided to stop being his guardian?" Percy nodded, thinking that it was a perfect way of describing it.

Annabeth wanted to ask for more details on the whole situation, maybe even ask a few questions about Luke; what was his childhood like in a few words, is he really a good guy, especially since he was coming over to her house that night. Then Leo came around a few trees and made a big scene over him being there.

Annabeth and Percy's conversation was left on hold for the rest of the day and maybe for a few more days.

Right behind Leo was beckendorf who was drawing something on paper.

"Guys, Connor is a genius!" Leo shouted as he sat down with his lunch. Percy snorted, _I'd like to contradict that_ , he put in Annabeth head, it made her snicker. "He has so many ideas! And do you know how much dirt we got on teachers from just Connor following Travis around! Imagine what we'll get from him spying!"

"Tartarus on earth?" Percy guessed. Beckendorf looked up at Percy with a solid nod. But Leo just smiled and laughed like a madman.

"I love being clear sighted!" Leo sighed as he slumped into the tree behind him. Beckendorf and Percy hummed.

"I don't," Beckendorf replied honestly, making Leo glare at him. Percy said just after Beck, "This is just temporary, don't get used to it so much." Leo crossed his arms and grumbled.

Annabeth watched all of this and didn't know whether to smile or frown, it wasn't like Percy to be logical but it was percy to destroy Leo's arguments. Annabeth looked at percy, he looked late 20 year old now, even as a 20 year old he acted different, but not logical… Did his personality reflect his age? Did his personality reflect her own, because she is a pretty logical person. Annabeth then realized that there wasn't a thing 'logical' about this whole thing; she was talking to people dead for years and she wasn't looking up possible diseases.

Annabeth pushed that bit into the back of her head, besides, what possible disease could make you hallucinate but have a dozen other people see the exact same thing as you and keep your relative mind. Unless a new found disease that hasn't been discovered yet, none that she knew of.

Annabeth had some research to do when she got home, maybe she should also talk to Will about this too, because she knows from guardian gossip that he was still trying to find out if this whole thing was a crazy hallucination.

Speaking of guardian gossip…

"It's not like anyone is going to judge!" Turns out Nico, Sammy, Chris and zoë showed up minutes before, and so had the guardian talking about their humans like they weren't in the room.

Nico was already red with embarrassment as he shoved food into his mouth, he was already used to this conversation.

Leo asked Nico every chance he got to ask Nico about, "who's the girl that stole your heart," but Nico never budged.

"One day," Bianca claimed to her fellow guardians who never seemed bored of the same rant everyday, probably because there was nothing else to talk about. "I will just shout it out to all the humans." At that Nico choked on his salad as Leo cheered a, "DO IT NOW."

Annabeth was slightly dying from the curiosity so she was slightly hoping Nico's crush would come up someday soon. She tried asking Percy but he would just say, 'It's not my secret to tell.'

"NO!" Nico screamed, Bianca smiled at her brother innocently in a, 'you have been warned,' way. Nico looked to Annabeth for help.

Annabeth shrugged while percy said, "No," next to her. That was still something she needed to get used to, percy answering for her. In truth that was annoying but also kind of cool, mostly annoying. in fact she kept telling him to not answer for her. He never seemed to get it through his thick skull.

This time she let it go.

"Honestly," Annabeth replied. "I really, really want to know who this girl is too." Nico glared at her with his cold black eyes in a, "I hate you," way. Annabeth did a single shoulder shrug with Percy laughing next to her.

"I love how she thinks she has room to talk," Percy told his friends, everyone who was there perked up as Annabeth felt the blood leave her face. "Miss Annie has a crush." Leo and Nico smiled, completely forgetting about earlier.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, he ignored her. Shocker.

"Ohhhh, dirt!" Sammy exclaimed hoping in his branch over the rest (Sammy had this thing with sitting in trees) . "Who, who, who, who!?"

zoë sighed, "I had faith in you, chase, I am very disappointed." Percy snickered at everyone's response for who this person was.

"Percy, I swear…" Annabeth begged, she was ignored but…

"Sorry," Percy shrugged, seconds later the bell rang and Annabeth got up to ran away from the embarrassment.

...She was saved.

"Gotta go…" Percy called chasing after annabeth who was wondering how to kill a person already dead.

* * *

At home Annabeth sat on the living room couch, thinking to herself with her laptop in her lap. Bobby was in his room doing his homework and from what she had heard from Matthew, thinking about nothing else but a book he'd been reading.

Percy was in the corner of the room eating a bag full of blue chocolate chip cookies. Annabeth huffed at the sight, Percy had always been a bottomless pit when he was alive, now all he does it eat and it is always a bag of blue chocolate chip cookies; the same his mom used to make.

Annabeth made a mental note to ask, along with every other question she had stored in her head.

"Blondies here." Percy called from the corner of the room. He was sitting by the front door, looking like he was waiting for something.

Annabeth's house was simple. From the front door you instantly were in the living room, the TV was on the same wall as the front door and two couches surrounded it with a brown coffee table in between. From the opposite side of the front door was an open entryway. Inside was a dining table, with six chairs. In the eating area was cabinets filled with random antiques and models of planes.

To the right of the eating area was the kitchen. Back in the living room on the right was a door that lead into a bathroom. To the left from the living room was a hallway that lead into each bedroom and another bathroom.

Again, simple.

But annabeth still had no idea why Percy was sitting by the door or why he said, "Blondie is here," until there was a knock at the door.

Matthew raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

Annabeth however jumped up and went into a small state of panic. Luke. Luke was coming over, oh why was she so stupid!

Annabeth rushed to grab her history books and change the tab on her laptop, all the while trying to make herself look presentable.

Percy was laughing by the door and Matthew was cracking up silently to himself.

Annabeth stopped to take a breath and walk calmly to the front door.

 _It's okay, it's just Luke, he's just a guy._

Annabeth waited for Percy to say some smartass comment about, "he's also the guy you have a large crush on!" But nothing came out of his mouth except fading giggles.

 _Right, he can't hear some thoughts and can't know about my crushes/relationships until I'm married._

Annabeth took a deep breath and opened the dark brown front door; and lo and behold stood Luke Castellan.

Annabeth's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him.

Luke was also very tall, not as tall as Percy (Annabeth asked, Percy Is six foot one) but Luke was still tall.

He smiled at Annabeth kindly and said, "Hey, Annabeth, sorry I am late I kind of got held up." Annabeth shrugged in what she was begging was casual.

"It's okay, Luke, come on in." Annabeth offered a smile as Luke entered the room and muttered a, "thank you."

Luke looked around.

"Wow, this place is really nice." Luke commented. Annabeth laughed nervously to herself.

"Uh, thanks… eh, I helped decorate and paint." Annabeth mentally kicked herself for speaking in such a tight voice.

Percy snickered sarcastically, "Smooth, like silk, I promise."

 _Go jump into Tartarus_ , Annabeth thought.

"Hey!"

Luke turned around looking taken aback.

"Really? Wow, that's awesome, my dad wouldn't let me near a can of paint." Luke joked as he sat down.

"I don't like him," Matthew stated from the spot next to an oblivious Luke. "He's too nice."

Annabeth fought the urge to strangle Matthew on the spot.

Percy hit the back of Matthew's head for her, score.

Annabeth pointed towards the kitchen.

"Uhm, I can get you a drink, water? Soda? tea? Lemonade?" Annabeth asked still feeling awkward. Luke perked up in curiosity.

"You got lemonade and Tea?" Luke asked kind of jokingly. Annabeth blushed as she stuttered, "No, yes… eh, we have those power packets that you pour into water. I have sweet tea, fruit punch… ehh, lemonade, raspberry, strawberry, and pink… dragon fruit…" Luke smiled while he half laughed at her.

"Euhm, I'd like some sweet tea." Luke said. "Thanks." Annabeth nodded stiffly as she rushed to the kitchen.

While filling a cup with water and looking for the box labeled, "Sweet Tea" Percy materialized behind her, laughing.

"Oh, I love this!" Percy wailed. "Seeing you and him is so cute and pathetic at the same time!" Annabeth felt her cheeks burn as she fumbled with the packet.

She eventually got the powder into the cup and stirred.

She came back to find Luke with his text books open and own laptop out on the coffee table.

Annabeth smiled tightly as she sat down and handed Luke the sweet tea.

He smiled as he accepted the brown drink with foam on top and took a drink.

He seemed surprised by the taste.

"Wow, that's good," Luke took another drink while Annabeth subtly exhaled.

"How long does she have till she dies from a heart attack?" Matthew asked Percy who was now by him. Percy snickered much to Annabeth's annoyance.

"A few minutes." Percy choked out also trying to stop himself from laughing.

Matthew hummed.

"I give her thirty seconds." Matthew nodded. Percy burst out laughing.

"So," Luke said drawing Annabeth's attention again. "Do you have an idea for this assignment." Annabeth shook her head.

"No, eh, story writing has never been my thing." Annabeth looked at the ground trying to hide her blush.

"No, I guess you don't need to know how to write a narrative when you are a world famous architect." Annabeth snapped her head up, surprised at Luke's comment.

"How... how di-did you know?" Annabeth asked. Luke shrugged.

"Last years first English assignment was to write an essay on what you wanted to do as a career, we were in the same class remember. You wrote about being an architect, said you wanted to go to Cal Poly, the best public college for architecture." Luke said like he said it a thousand times. Annabeth smiled shyly.

"Ehh, yeah, and you wanted to be a fitness trainer if I remember correctly." Annabeth giggled, _GIGGLED_ , to herself. It was Luke's turn to looked shocked but happy.

"Yeah, hey, have you applied for Cal Poly yet?" Luke asked curiously. Annabeth nodded, blushing a little redder.

"Uhh, yeah, but I don't think I'll get in, Cal Poly has the best architecture program like you said, and it's the hardest college to get into in California, period." Luke looked at Annabeth doubtfully as he scoffed.

"You'll get in Annabeth, I'm sure of it." Luke said. Annabeth blushed. She picked up her history textbook flipped a few pages.

"Yeah, we should start brainstorming." Annabeth said looking over some of the myths they already knew.

The rules were, they had to make up a myth based off Greek or Roman mythology. It can be placed any time period, it has to be original and has to have original characters.

Luke nodded as he flipped to the page she was on.

"This is hard, I am really glad we have such a long time to figure this out." Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Do you want to try to win the contest or just get a decent grade."

Annabeth sighed.

Since it was such a long term project Ms. Lupa made a contest, the pair with the best original myth would get their story told to every single one of Ms. Lupa's classes and all the senior English classes.

She was a competing person but there was no way she was going to win a writing contest, so she just said, "Just get a decent grade, but winning should be kept in mind." Luke nodded muttering that he agreed.

"Yeah, besides, with Nico and Will partnered up for this assignment, we have little Chance of winning anyway." Luke flicked through a few more pages.

Annabeth hummed in agreement.

Will and Nico were also in their class. They somehow always managed to get paired together but that's besides the point. Nico had been writing in a diary since he was little and was just a plain good writer, his flow could beat S.E. Hinton and his grammar was spot on. Will on the other hand was really good at coming up with plot and was just plain creative.

They were unstoppable together in writing projects.

Annabeth took a paper out when she had an idea.

* * *

"So, next week same time?" Luke asked Annabeth. It was two hours later, they didn't have a story but they had a character, which was good enough.

Luke was about to leave.

Annabeth nodded.

"My place or just stay here?" Luke asked. Annabeth shrugged.

"Wherever is fine." Annabeth tucked a stay hair behind her ear.

"Great," Luke nodded. "Its a date then, bye." Luke waved and walked down the hall of her apartment building until he turned a corner.

Annabeth stood frozen in her spot, shell shocked.

Annabeth managed to close the door and fall back against it.

"Urg, what just happened?" Annabeth asked Percy who had a garbage eating grin on his idiotic face.

"I think you got a study date with you man of your dreams." Percy said as he fell to his knees laughing.

A small, dreamy, happy smile formed on Annabeth's face.

 **Okay for everyone who tried to guess who is the woman from last chapter, Artemis Izzy, AnnaUnicorn and Seagurl3, you have guessed the woman correctly! Congrats.**

 **Psyche Casle you have guessed the woman correctly but not the girl, sorry.**

 **If you reviews last chapter and dont see your name up above then you have guess the girl and the woman. Now here is the question for you, what will 'the girl' gain from helping 'the woman.'**

 **Anyway, all the facts about Cal Poly is true, unless my teachers have lied to me all year...**

 **And I am sorry for taking awhile writing, its just that lately I have been doubting my work for this story. I don't think its very good and I have even thought about deleting it either start over or put the story up for adoption to a better author... and so my passion for this story has come in short burst but I have managed.**

 **I hope you all enjoy, sorry for grammar I suck.**

 **Bye.**

 **-Kayla.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I am here!**

 **Seagurl3, a butt kicking assassin, annaunicorn, david585, poppyohare, prettiestchicken, 1quintisfan, darthdestroyer2, and guest, thank you all so much for your guesses reviews, they have really helped push me to keep writing this, I love you all! :)**

 **Disclaimer- I am a teenage girl... that should be good enough for you!**

It was the sixth week of being clear sighted, Sunday.

Annabeth woke up, but not because she was well rested, oh no…

It was because of the noise.

She heard people shouting and the TV on full blast, music playing and talking. Annabeth groaned, pulling her light grey pillow over her head and ears, trying to block the noise out.

It took a new record of three minutes for her to realize none of the guardians were going to shut up and to get up. She dragged her feet into the living room where she saw most of guardians playing a video that resembled _Mario Chart_ except it was called _Achilles Chario_ t, same concept and all.

The guardians like Sammy and Zoë were destroying their competition, in complete concentration. Selina was sitting on Beckendorf's lap as they talked quietly to each other. Austin and Matthew were both smoking and had brown glass bottles in their hands. Matthew aged up about nine years to look 23.

Matthews hair was bright red with purple on the ends, he wore a plain black shirt and skinny blue jeans. He was a good six inches taller, but still lean and well built.

The rest of the guardians were their normal 'ages'. There were five Guardians not there from what Annabeth could tell; Percy, Blackjack, Connor, Grover and Juniper.

Annabeth looked off to the side to see Bobby and Malcolm huddled in blankets as they stared at the chaos that was their house every Sunday morning.

At this point Annabeth knew the ruiten on Sunday. Morning equals Annabeth's house, noon equals doing God knows what, afternoon equals Guardians visiting their humans for check up, Evening equals Annabeth house… again.

Annabeth relished in the time when the guardians don't use her house as their personal club.

Annabeth sat next to Bobby and stole part of his blanket to get warm.

It was five forty seven in the morning, it was cold!

"How long have you guys been up?" Annabeth asked her brothers.

"Two hours too long," Malcolm cried/whined, feeling like he was actually going to start crying from lack of sleep. Bobby growled.

"Speak for yourself, I've been up since one AM!" Bobby cried, falling against his sister looking ready to drop. "Why can't they go to Thalia's place?" Bobby whispers indignantly.

Annabeth grumbled her response, "Because 'their mansion is too big, it echoes and it's creepy!" Bobby moaned hugging his sister's arm.

"Right now I just want sleep, hold me." Annabeth sighed but obliged for her brother, bringing him into her lap and holding him in her arms like a baby. He actually seemed pleased by it.

"Take that Valdez!" Zoë shouted, putting her hands up laughing at the fact she won. Sammy threw the controller and grumbled in annoyance.

Annabeth glared at all of them, knowing better than anyone that telling them to shut was about as successful as asking a dog to fire a gun.

"Does anyone know when Blackjack is coming over!?" Matthew shouted over the noise. Annabeth perked up at that, Blackjack was surprisingly the voice of reason for all of the guardians.

Zoë could be too, but she was like Thalia; always strong and independent, ready to tell someone off for acting like idiots until someone (especially a boy) challenges her to a competition. Plus, she didn't like men and Annabeth had two brothers that she was sure was the target for all the noise.

But blackjack was a lot more… not responsible, but more… considerate of the human's thoughts and commands. Annabeth had a theory that it had something to do with the fact he was a soldier in the revolution, where every single person mattered between winning independence and losing their freedom. So whenever Blackjack was around he always kept the voices down so the humans could sleep.

He hadn't shown up in a while.

The guardians all quieted down a few shared a few looks.

"Doesn't he hang with his war buddies on sundays?" Magnus asked his cousin. Matthew snorted as he blew out a stream of smoke.

"It's the third Sunday of the month." Matthew reminded Magnus. Magnus made a 'oh yeah' look on his face.

Annabeth and Malcolm shared a look.

They have been around the guardians for about six weeks, they were there last month for the 'third Sunday of the month' and it was the quietest Sunday known to date, that had to mean something good.

"So… the revolutionaries are comin' ta town." Sammy remarked from his spot on the floor. "Who's place?"

"Matthew is hosting," Zoë answered, standing up to stretch. Annabeth, Bobby and Malcolm all groaned in protest.

Just what she needed! A bunch of weird guardians staying at her house doing gods knows what!

"NO!" Bobby whined. "Please have mercy on us! We want sleep!" The guardians all looked in their direction and either glared at them or snorted with eye rolls.

"Then go to sleep." Matthew called from across the room, dropping a cigarette bud onto the floor just to grab another from his never empty box of death sticks.

"We can't." Malcolm snapped. "You guys are too loud, and you are our guardians, shouldn't you take care of us!" The guardians all shared looks before bursting out laughing.

Annabeth wasn't amused in the slightest and was trying to send messages to Percy to come and round his friends up but all she received was, 'Deal with it, wise girl.'

Annabeth didn't know why Sunday's were the one day they could all go crazy! They keep saying they can't go within a certain amount of yards without them 'dying all over again,' which percy translated to, 'going into the same amount of pain you were in the moment you died, or feeling as if you were awake when you passed away.'

For Percy he'd basically have to relive being crushed by a car, but Sammy would get the pain of his heart slowly stopping and the blood not circulating through him. He described it as his blood being ice and chest being stabbed with needles.

Yet, Blackjack could go to see his friends, and his visited others from different countries. Magnus the week before talked about going to visit 'Sam in India,' or the first week Sammy talked about how much fun he had in Mexico. At this point Annabeth was so confused about guardianship half of her wanted to lock percy in a room and demand answers from him. (If that was even possible.)

The laughing died out.

"Its our day off!" Sammy shouted. "We don't have to do anything."

Austin sighed, "What I would've gave to have a day off when I was alive."

Annabeth frowned, sort of understanding why they could do whatever they want on Sunday but at the same it didn't give them the right to invade her home and wake her up in the middle of the night.

Annabeth stood up and checked the time… six o'clock.

Annabeth looked at her brothers.

"I don't know about you guys," Annabeth said flatly. "But I am going out for breakfast and going to spend the day somewhere quiet!"

The guardians didn't seem to care at all as Annabeth went into her room, changed and left the building.

* * *

Percy liked sundays for the simple fact he could do whatever the heck he wanted. It was the one day a week guardians weren't tied down to the multiple rules that came with guardianship and didn't have to worry over their humans.

Percy mostly liked to spend his Sundays with his brother and Blackjack. The peace and quiet, the familiarity of home, plus, talking with blackjack make him feel like he is still alive.

"So…" Percy drawled, sitting upside down with his feet hanging off the back of the couch. Blackjack sat on the floor in front of him. "How's my parents doing… ya know, with the whole guardian thing?" Percy asked. He asked it every time he came over, and he always got the same response, but he guessed he just wanted to be sure.

Blackjack rolled his eyes at his old humans worry.

"They're fine," Blackjack waved off. "Definitely better off than any mortal I would have guessed would deal with it. Still haven't gotten used to the whole 'moves faster than the spread of light' thing though; they still think it's teleporting." Blackjack rolled his eyes. Percy smiled a bit though.

"And Tyson?" Blackjack smirked.

"He's doing fine," Blackjack said, reassuringly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was the happiest he's ever been. You really shouldn't worry so much." Percy shrugged.

"I am just asking." Percy grumbled. "Is he up?" Blackjack nodded.

"Wouldn't be up if he wasn't, he's just playing on his IPod, he should be doing good." Percy nodded and closed his eyes, sighing.

He still enjoyed his Sunday's at his old home, but sometimes it got so awkward.

Percy lived with death his whole life, he always knew what happened when someone passed away (even if he didn't know about guardianship) he didn't see why everyone cried at funerals, he didn't understand why people got upset when their favorite character in a movie or show died, and he sure as hell didn't understand why his parents thought it was against the law to bring up the fact he was dead! Or when they messed up thinking for a split second their son was alive and well.

Who cares if they messed up; He certainly didn't! He was dead, it's a fact he had understood for five years!

Sometimes it got annoying, borderline intolerable.

The humans weren't the only people trying to adjust to the change, let's just leave it at that.

"Now, time for more fun topics," Blackjack smile grew. "Alex is coming ta town." Percy closed his eyes and groaned.

"Oh, thank you Blackjack!" Percy moaned. "Thank you so much for bringing hell to earth!" Blackjack had to smile.

Percy had a special love/hate relationship with all his war buddies. They annoyed him, especially Alexander, they were wild and Percy found out many things that most ten year olds most likely shouldn't know about because of them. But they all liked Percy, and treated him like they were the big brother he never had.

Seeing Blackjacks old friends was the last thing Percy wanted to do that day.

"Come on, Percy, they aren't that bad." Blackjack mocked with a smirk. Percy scoffed.

"'Not that bad?' Have you met them! Especially together!" Percy yelled exasperated. He growled, already imagining his head being sore from the nuggies and headache from Alex talking so much. "They even made a play about how annoying they are!" Blackjack jumped onto the couch, just as Percy twisted himself around to sit upright.

"Correction, they made a play about Alex's life," Blackjack said. Percy rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to see them," Percy grumbled. Blackjack threw an arm over his old human.

"Too bad, we both know they'll track you down anyway." Percy kept mumbling about how annoying the revolutionaries are, just as Tyson came stumbling into the room. He looked well rested but still tired.

"Hey Ty," Blackjack smiled. Tyson yawned.

"Hey, Blackjack," Tyson said, walking towards the couch and climbing on top of the couch. Tyson sighed through his nose and leaned against Percy.

"Hi, Percy." Tyson muttered, blissfully. Percy smiled.

"Hey buddie, sleep well?" Tyson nodded. Blackjack smiled softly at the sight before him. The two brothers were just so cute, relying on each other the way they did, it always brought a smile to blackjacks face.

Tyson licked his lips.

"How's annabeth?" Tyson asked. Percy let his head fall as he started to laugh. Percy answered that Annabeth was well.

Percy can't remember how it happened, but the next thing he knew, Tyson and himself was on the floor, sort of wrestling. At least the best two people can when one of them is dead.

Tyson was giggling and making childish screeches with each passing minute.

Despite Tyson many advantages, (Like… being alive!) Percy manages to cage little Tyson in his arms, Tyson squirming to get out; but truthfully not wanting to.

When it ultimately came down to it, as long as Tyson wants to touch Percy, then there is little that Tyson can do to get out of percy's grip.

Tyson giggled, "I wish we can do this more." Percy's smile turned tight, a little forced but stayed for Tyson.

Blackjack raised his eyebrow towards Percy in a, 'Did you hear that? I sure did,' way. Percy thought a string of curses to call Blackjack right that second.

"Hey, Tyson, why don't you go wake mom and dad up." Percy muttered into Tysons ear. Tyson nodded gleefully before tumbling from Percy's grip and skipping into the hall that leads to his parents room. As soon as Tyson was out of earshot Blackjack said slyly, "If only Tysons little dream was true…" Blackjack looked at Percy. "Percy?"

Percy looked directly into his eyes.

"No," Percy stated sternly. "I am not doing it." Blackjack sighed, moving some extra hair from his forehead.

"I love Ty, Percy, you know that, but… I kinda wouldn't mind switching." Blackjack told Percy honestly. Percy shook his head.

"I just got on Annabeth's good side, and I am not going to abandon her." Percy snapped back. Blackjack eyes narrowed.

"It's not abandoning her, if you want me to be honest I think switching is giving both of you a favor." Blackjack spat back.

Blackjack heard Percy swear up and down that he lost interest in Annabeth a long time ago, and maybe he did, maybe he didn't like her at that moment. But now that Annabeth could see and talk to Percy again, Percy was already kindling those feelings again.

The highest reason why people quick guardianship is because the ghost fall for their humans, and it's a dangerous thing.

If you are thinking about Chris, well he was a special case; one of the better ones.

There are multiple ways for this type of thing to go. Either guardians become completely obsessed with being with their humans, and jealous of all the people they date or the person they are dating that they drive their own humans into depression, and ultimately, suicide.

In some cases, guardians make their humans live the worst life for them, in order to overwhelm their human… to get their mind off finding love in the land of the living.

People like Chris just keep going, pushing through it… even it breaks them from the inside out.

But the smart ones are the ones that ask for a switch.

There are three type of switches, all have the same basic concept.

There's a three way switch. That one is when a guardian decides to leave their human, because the guardian thinks they are doing fine without their guidance.

A seven way switch is more complicated. In that you leave your human because you don't think they deserve your protection. Most of the time the cases involve humans committing mass murder, serial crimes, are involved in racist groups, and terrorist groups.

Then their is a normal switch, where two guardians decide to switch their humans.

Percy and Blackjack had talked about switching their humans for a long time, ever since blackjack first got Tyson. They loved their humans, they really do, but when it came down to it… Percy wanted more time with his younger brother and Blackjack thought Annabeth needed more professional help.

Sometimes Percy brought it up, sometimes Blackjack (like today) but it always came down to the same answer. No.

Percy always felt like switching… picking between the two people that he loved was like abandoning one for the other… favoritism, he didn't want to do that. Then Blackjack simply knew that their case would never go farther than the paperwork they had to fill out, asking for a switch.

It's like presenting a case before a jury. They had to have a valid reason to want a switch, they have to have evidence and they have to have statements from fellow guardians that can prove the problem they had can be fixed with a switch. Sounds sort of easy, just say that Percy missed his brother very dearly, and because he wasn't born yet he didn't get a proper choice.

First of all, Percy would never agree to say that, especially when Annabeth was his human. No way, he liked his soul the way it was thank you very much.

Second of all, the 'jury' is Dionysus, and let's just hypothetically say that Percy magically agreed to talk crap about Annabeth. The sob story would go to Dionysus desk, and do you want to guess what will happen? This…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dionysus would not even consider the switch. He'd just say suck it up and get out of my face. It had a be a real solid reason for them to want to switch.

They had two chances within two months, if the fates weren't trying to say something to them then Gods damn it, Blackjack didn't know what they were doing.

First, all these blind humans suddenly become clear sighted, and Percy's human hates him, very valid.

Second, Tyson, a clear sighted mortal, claimed to want a different guardian. That's the best reason up there, a reason that even Dionysus couldn't even refuse.

Then let's not forget that Percy had been doomed to fall for that girl, in life and in death, (literally) since the day they met.

Now that was the actual highest reason to get a switch that Dionysus will have processed immediately, if not to do a good job (most likely not) then to keep his father happy.

Percy didn't see it that way, namely because he didn't think of the whole _him falling for annabeth_ thing.

Percy shook his head.

"I already told you, Blackjack," Percy scowled. "I said no. After everything that has happened lately I don't need to add to the pot of Annabeth thinking I just up and left her. She already thought it once, I don't need it again and this time being true… look I love Tyson, I do want to spend more time with him, but with my parents acting like I am an intelligent zombie and Annabeth being so sensitive… it's not the time." Percy shook his head.

Blackjack took a second to admire Percy's maturity but also started to imagine all the messed up crap that is sure to come out of it…

Then to add to his thoughts that Annabeth is dating Luke… Blackjack never really liked him, let's leave it at that.

The room filled with tense silence as they sat across from each other, but didn't look. It didn't even end when Tyson came happily bouncing into the room with his parents at his heels.

Percy smiled as Tyson shouted gleefully that he got his parents up and ran to jump into Percy's awaiting arms.

His parents stared at the sight, blinked a few times at the uncomfortable awkwardness at seeing their eldest son.

Percy looked up at his parents over Tyson's shoulder and nodded his greeting. As a result Poseidon looked away and Sally smiled politely.

"Percy," Sally greeted, walking hesitantly closer. Percy pushed Tyson off and back onto the couch. Sally leaned over to give her son a hug, which percy returned.

"So," Sally said as she sat down. Poseidon called Tyson to come help breakfast. (like Tyson promised earlier) Tyson got up and ran to his father. "How's Annabeth?" Percy rolled his eyes and he leaned forward in his seat to tell his mom the same thing he told his brother.

Sally was better at knowing the fact that his son was dead, and was able to hold a conversation with him, but it didn't excuse the fact she still thought that bringing up the fact he was dead was like breaking an ancient law.

Percy and Sally talked for twenty minutes before Sally went to eat.

As the morning passed on, everything seemed normal…

Then there was a knock at the door.

Poseidon decided to answer since Tyson was watching cartoons with Percy and his wife was baking a sheet of cookies for a friend at work. He opened the door.

"Hello," He said.

"Mr. Jackson." Poseidon recognized the voice, and eyes widen.

"Annabeth?" Annabeth nodded, and Poseidon ushered her into his home. "It's good to see you Annabeth, I almost didn't recognize you." Annabeth chuckled a little moved some hair from her eyes.

"Yeah, I grew since the last time I saw you," Annabeth admitted. Poseidon nodded.

"what brings you here?" He asked his son's best friend. She rolled her eyes.

"My house is filled with guardians right now, and they are too loud." Annabeth explained. "And, I know Percy is here, and I thought it'd be nice to see your guys again." He nodded and showed the way to the living room.

Percy was already standing in the doorway to the living room when the two got there.

"Annabeth," Percy greeted with false annoyance, but the smile ruined the image. "What are you doing here?" Annabeth responded with, "Have you been to my house on Sunday?" Percy nodded in understanding and let her walk past him.

Annabeth felt really weird being here, in the Jacksons new home. But she guessed it was her fault being there, she only had herself to blame.

She opened her mouth to comment (awkwardly) on how nice the Jacksons home is when she looked down. There stood a little boy about four years old, with a head full of brown hair, big innocent brown eyes and a gap between his front teeth.

"Are you annabeth?" The little boy asked. Annabeth nodded. The little boy smiled, giggled and hugged her legs in happiness.

"Hi! I'm Tyson!" Tyson introduced himself, he looked up and giggled again. "Percy talks about you, _all the time_." Annabeth smiled at her guardians brother and bent down.

"Hi Tyson," She held her hand out. "It's good to meet you." Tyson shook her hand. He giggled childishly.

"You're pretty." He stated going to touch her hair. Percy started to silently laugh to himself at the comment.

Poseidon just smiled softly to himself.

Annabeth just snorted and let him play with her hair.

"Thank you. And you are very handsome." She ruffled Tyson hair making Tyson shriek with glee.

Scratch the last comment, Annabeth felt right at home.

* * *

Everything was going great. Annabeth was helping Sally make more cookies, (after a very happy reunion) Percy and Tyson were watching _Lilo and Stitch_ , (after watching _Finding Nemo_ … again) Poseidon was in his office, working, and Blackjack left half an hour before.

Annabeth was having fun, liking the quiet and getting back into the swing of things, from the time she spent with the jackson when she was younger.

Then she heard a scream.

Annabeth frowned at the sound of the scream, because it wasn't a fearful or angry scream, it was a happy, excited scream.

Annabeth shared a look with Sally before they both hesitantly walked into the living room to see Tyson jumping on the couch while Percy had his head in a _finding Nemo_ pillow. Blackjack (having just got back) was watching in the corner of the room with a large crap eating grin on his face.

"Alex is coming! Alex is coming! Alex and Friends are coming!" Tyson shouted as he hopped around on the couch while _Jumba_ was shouting at _stitch_ for asking him to help get _lilo_ back.

Annabeth frowned, while Sally threw her hands, leaning in to whisper to annabeth, "At this point I don't question any guardian stuff." Annabeth wished she could say the same. Sally left the room, not really wanting to get another headache that day.

Percy let the pillow fall, revealing his hard disapproving glare.

"Traitor!" Percy spat, he pointed a sharp looking knife that he summoned at his brother like he was some sort of pirate.

Tyson just kept jumping, shouting the same lines over and over.

"Who's Alex?" Annabeth asked. Percy looked at her with hateful eyes.

"The asshole he calls a friend." Percy pointed behind him to Blackjack.

Blackjack snorted.

"He's an asshole I'll give you that," Blackjack admitted. "But you used to love him coming over." Percy snorted.

"I was a kid, I was stupid back then." Percy fell against the couch, now glaring at the floor. Annabeth smiled, already liking this Alex.

"A person that pushes Percy's buttons? I like them already." Annabeth cackled. Percy screamed "traitor" and flung the knife straight threw her torso. She shivered at the feeling but was getting used to it.

"Percy just salty," Blackjack mocked whispered to Annabeth and a giggling Tyson. "He loves Alex." Percy snarled at his old guardian.

"They are all freaking annoying," Percy spit. "It's either _Jefferson was such a racist ass_ , or, _I can't believe Burr shot me_ , or, John whining about not being about to get drunk anymore, or Laff and Herc yelling about their _oh so important roll in the revolution_ , or its Alex and John sucking each other's faces off." Percy pulled his cheeks to reveal the red under his eyes.

"They are _sooooo_ annoying!" Percy shouted. Annabeth started to laugh at Percy's obvious misery and felt an odd sense of… fulfillment?

Blackjack shook his head and mouthed, "not true," to the others in the room.

"I'm going to go hide somewhere where Alex can't find me." Percy got up, ready to leave, when a loud pop filled the room.

"PERCY-POO!" A loud chorus of several men shouted. Percy closed his eyes and groaned, looking ready to start crying.

"Oh you have to be kidding me!" Percy was able to get out before he was tackled by several men…

 **Hmmmm…**

 **Many thoughtful reviews….**

 **Lots of time to write….**

 **So why didn't i?**

 **I have many other writing projects going on right now… some fan fiction… some not… and this one isn't on the back burner but it's just not my top priority when it comes to ideas for this story right now. So ideas for how this story will turn out will be very helpful…**

 **Also, I have made several references to Alex and his gang yet I have no one guess who they are historically… or even fangirl/boy on the fact I've included them…**

 **Oh well, it's fine…**

 **Anyway, I have edited this, but my eyes are known for not seeing things, please forgive me. I will see you guys later.**

 **Bye.**

 **-Kayla.**


	13. Chapter 13

Annabeth couldn't help it…

She was was doubled over laughing her head off.

Percy was tackled from all sides by a total of… by the looks of it… four men in outfits that resembled Blackjacks. They all were somewhere in their mid twenties.

Annabeth couldn't see much else threw the tears of her laughter.

"Oh, Percy-Poo," A strange American-British-mixed-with-something-else-entirely accent said. The person who said this was in the center, directly hugging an awkwardly standing Percy. The man's head was resting on top of percy's. "I have missed you so much, my favorite non-human." Percy grunted through the overbearing pain that was coming from his ribs.

"Alex, as much as I absolutely adore your visits," Percy croaked out, with his words dripping with sarcasm to mask his pain. "You are crushing my ribs!" Alex was forced to let go after one of the new guardians picked Alex up and away from Percy.

Another man, who honestly wasn't very attractive grabbed percys head.

"Ahh, monsieur Percy!" The man said in a thick French accent. "It is a pleasure to see you again!" Then the Frenchman gave Percy a kiss on both of his cheeks. Percy cringed away from the form of affection.

"Pleasure is all mine, Lafayette." Percy said forcefully. It made Annabeth start gasping. "But will you stop doing that!"

The person who Annabeth guessed was Lafayette was pushed by person number four who just threw his arm around percys shoulder in greeting.

"Oh thank the gods," Percy praised. "A sane person." Loud laughter came from Alex, Lafayette and person number four.

"John? Sane? That's a sentence I never thought I'd here!" Alex shouted. John did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out. Person four clasp Percy on the back… hard from the look of his grunt.

Annabeth was able to catch her breath and stop laughing to managed to clearly see what was going on.

Annabeth had to admit that Alex looked familiar… where from she had no idea.

Alex had orange curly Hair, brown eyes, was about five foot 6 inches and wore a green coat, high boots, tight pants and a white undershirt.

Lafayette was a familiar name but she couldn't figure out where. He was tall, brown eyes and brown hair, red lips and rosy cheeks. He wore a uniform similar to what you see George Washington were but black instead of blue.

John had brownish-black hair, blue eyes and a light smile. He wore pretty much the same as Lafayette.

Person number four was tall, had black hair, green eyes and pale. He was smiling largely and wore a black fur coat and white undershirt.

Percy fell face first into the couch after every one of the new guardians crushed his ribs even more than they were.

Blackjack was still laughing at Percy's misery when he hugged his friends good naturally.

Blackjack said hello and Alex patted Blackjacks head. John all but jumped into Blackjacks arms like he was a bride and Blackjack was the groom for his hug shouting, "My death buddy!" Blackjack laughed and responded with, "Lieutenant Colonel."

Percy could be heard saying another, "Traitor!" It make Alex snicker.

After that, the guardians switched their focus to something… or more like someone else.

Tyson was jumping higher than he ever has been on the couch.

"Alex!" Tyson shouted jumping off the couch and onto the floor. Alex jumped and mimic Tysons stance.

"Tyson!" Alex shouted in greeting. Alex went up to Tyson and gave him a big hug. "My favorite non-human." Tyson giggled.

"But you said Percy is your favorite…" Tyson pointed out after Alex away and sat on his knees in front of him. Alex chuckled.

"But you see," Alex leaned in like he was giving Tyson a secret. "Percy is dead… so he doesn't count, I just say that to make him like me." Tyson giggled harder.

Annabeth got a thought in her head (probably from percy) saying, "not working." Tyson waved to his other friends, who waved back with just as much enthusiasm.

This is fun, Annabeth thought. Followed by, Traitor! Definitely from percy.

"Hey," blackjack gathered his friends attention and Annabeth jumped when he disappeared only to appear behind her. "Everyone, you guys know annabeth, I would hope."

The men turned to her and turned their heads. Annabeth waved.

"Annabeth!" Alex shouted before disappearing in front of her, he started to shake her hand quickly. "It is lovely for you to see me… honestly I never thought that you would see me while still alive, and I thought your problem would be resolved by now… by the way what is it like having Percy as a guardian? Is it as terrible as I would imagine?" Annabeth smiled and tried to force down another laugh.

Percy raised his head from the couch.

"Y'know I can ask Lin the exact same thing." Percy threatened with a hard glare. "And I have a feeling he would agree with me when I say, "You are an ass!"'

Alex smirked, tsking and shaking his head.

"You don't want to debate with me, Percy-Poo!" Alex laughed evilly. "And I know I am an ass, I've been called it my whole life! And Lin would never betray me!"

Percy snorted.

"Lin would, let's face it!" Percy shot back like it was a basic fact. Alex rolled his eyes and turned back to Annabeth.

"So my dear," Alex smiled. "Your reply." Annabeth smiled.

"Eh, he's annoying, but I can't complain," annabeth said honestly. Percy shouted a, "hey!" In offense while Alex laughed at the insult.

Alex patted her back. Annabeth smiled softened.

"What's your name?" Annabeth asked the guardian. Alex smirked, stood directly in front of her and said,

"Alexander Hamilton, at your service m'lady, Treasury Secretary under George Washington, founder of the U.S continental banking system, founding father and died at the hands of Vice President Aaron Burr; the sore loser." Alex smirked.

Percy threw a knife straight thru Alex's torso, it made the latter jump with a yelp.

"You can stop bragging now," Percy sneered. "You do enough of that from having your human write a freakin play about your life." Alex smiled innocently.

John stepped up to the plate as Percy and Alex went at it again.

"John Lauren's." John shook her hand friendly.

Lafayette was next.

"Marquis de Lafayette." He shook her hand as well.

Person four stood there next.

"Hercules Mulligan." He smiled.

Annabeth nodded, a little bit more than stunned to know that she was in the presence of famous people. It was awe inspiring.

The day dragged on…

Alex managed to sneak up on Percy and tackle him to the ground, he poured water over his head and even chased him after percy denied, "that he really loved Alexander but was just salty because Alex was with john," (or something ridiculous like that) trying to get percy to kiss him.

Eventually Blackjack felt his friends had overstayed their welcome and ushered them to Annabeth's house.

Percy laid on the floor in misery, obviously not happy with Alex anymore than when the day started, and Annabeth loved seeing that annoyed look plastered on his face.

 **Never have I ever thought I would do this… but here we are.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT, ANNOUNCEMENT, ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'll just say it, I AM NOT WRITING THIS STORY ANYMORE!**

 **(Everyone pulls out guns, bows, daggers, whips, swords, torches and other deadly weapons/torture devices)**

 **Yeah, I'll give you an hour to do as you wish….**

 **[Three hours later]**

 **(I am barely alive)**

 **Yeah, I deserve that! But I would like for you guys to hear me out.**

 **Call it lack of passion, call it disappointment in myself, call it doubt or call it one review that pointed out all the flaws in this story that made me feel this way (and quiet honestly the review was completely right) but I just don't have any ideas for this story anymore, I had a beginning and I had an ending but I couldn't figure out the middle and I have… four other fanfics that I am _way_ more interested in but I have been making myself not write because I had to get this story out. It was… very much driving me crazy with guilt.**

 **I appreciate everyone who wasted their time with this story, and I will never forget that, but I can't put out a crappy story like this anymore, it wouldn't be fair to you or myself (more importantly to you)**

 **So, I am sorry, I finished the scene from last chapter for you but… I am sorry.**

 **Now, I have some good news too!**

 **First, I am not deleting this story, nor will I ever because I like to see my progress in my writing. So you guys can still enjoy what I have put up. And if I do managed to fill in the blanks of this story, I promise you, I will definitely rewrite this story, but for right now I have nothing and… (shrug)**

 **Second, I am not giving up on fanfiction so let's get that straight. So trust me when I say that I am not going anywhere.**

 **Third, If i do not rewrite this fanfic please know that I based this off of an original story idea I have called, "Pinky Promise." It's about a girl named Sarah who lost her best friend (Ezra) when they were both 19, five years later she starts seeing strange people following her around and one of them claims to be her best friend. This story is very much still in the works but i do plan on writing it and one day publishing it, so please, please know that if I never rewrite this story that there is still Pinky Promise to look out for (in the far future but… *shrug*)**

 **Fourth, I will actually be telling you the rest of the plot for the story so you aren't left on a total cliffhanger.**

 **Here you guys go.**

 **Annabeth and Percy become closer and closer friends over the next couple of months. One day Leo and the strolls come by the area where they eat lunch with The Grace siblings and Piper. Leo and the strolls asks if they can have some money to pull a huge prank. The prank is to put a prank if every single classroom in the whole school. Thalia and Piper agree while Jason was force to. Percy volunteers to help and Annabeth (because it was done on a Saturday) was forced to come with him. After a night of fun, teasing and just plain silliness Percy comes to realize that he liked Annabeth (again)**

 **He pushes the feelings down for about a month and doesn't even tell Tyson or Blackjack. Until…**

 **Annabeth and Luke continue to date the whole time and get closer and closer as a couple. They were on a date one night…. well more like trying to finish that writing project for history (the one where they have to come up with a Greek/Roman myth) that ended up being a sleepover because a snowstorm outside. (it being… early January) Annabeth and Luke were simply watching a movie when Annabeth realized Percy being really quiet… then that he wasn't even in the room. Eventually Luke falls asleep and Annabeth goes looking for her best friend. She finds him in the kitchen, looking 40 something and drinking a can of liquor. She asks if he is okay and he simply shrugs, saying, "I could be worse but y'know… life."**

 **Annabeth sits in front of him and drills him for about twenty minutes before giving up on why he was in such a sour mood. She starts asking random questions about guardians and liquor when she remembers a conversation from… a month ago about clear sighted mortals and their guardian getting together… becoming a couple. She asks the obvious questions, "how does that work, is it against guardian law, can they kiss," (answers, no idea, no its not, yes they can) annabeth eventually asks after a little rant "can they have…" she trails off and percy finishes for her. "Have sex?" She nods blushing and Percy says, "yes."**

 **Annabeth being confused asked how and Percy answered this way, "It's like me trying to move a piece of your hair, I can touch it, I can do it, but as soon as I stop touching your hair, it's like it never happened."**

 **After that Annabeth starts seeing the world… (more like Percy and Luke) differently. Annabeth starts to doubt her relationship with Luke and Percy starts thinking he did something wrong. Thinking he was ruining Annabeth's life by loving her, he finally tells blackjack, and through a lot of sadness and a three hour long lecture, Percy and Blackjack comes to the conclusion it was time to switch humans.**

 **Percy goes back to tell annabeth and she gets pissed at him, asking why and demanding an answer. Percy refused to give one at first but after an hour long yelling match with All of Annabeth's siblings and Magnus listening in Percy breaks and tells her that he loves her and why it's dangerous and why he can't be her guardian anymore and that she was going to get a new guardian and that she was going to marry Luke have kids and live the life. And that the only way for that to happen is for him to get out of her life.**

 **Percy leaves, sign the papers and Blackjack and Percy switch humans. Blackjack goes and just sits with Annabeth who had been sitting and crying on her bed for the last two or so hours.**

 **While Percy goes to Tyson, and passes out instantly, Tyson already being asleep.**

 **Annabeth breaks up with Luke, but they turn in their paper for history. A month later, they learn the winner of the contest, Will and Nico (who started to date a month prior) who won with their novel sized story about, "Ghost who protect the living" (basically a biography about their time as clear sighted mortals and meeting the guardians… laws, history and drama all there) and Dionysius tells Hestia about his problem with the clear sighted mortals and she informed Zeus and who it was… because she heard the one trying to convince the other to agree but failed.**

 **It was Aphrodite and Artemis… Aphrodite because she loved 'Percabeth' and Artemis because Aphrodite bribed her with never talking about Artemis (lack of) a love life every again.**

 **Aphrodite told the ones who the clear sighted mortals they would go back to being blind mortals, (but have their memories) and had 24 hours to wrap anything up.**

 **Annabeth and Percy were forced to talk and got together (sort of) after a lot of yelling and crying. Annabeth says she loves him and vise versa. The next day Annabeth knows that she isn't clear sighted anymore when it was Sunday morning and she heard no sound from the guardians yelling at each other while playing games.**

 **Annabeth never married, never got together with a guy (much like Clarisse who fell in love with Chris) but still remained friend with everyone from high school. Especially Tyson who stayed clear sighted and Leo who could still hear the guardians talking but couldn't see them. And she became the world famous architect she always wanted to be.**

 **Nico and will published their history project as a stand alone book and it became famous… and because of it the failing guardian industry spiked back to life.**

 **Annabeth was the fourth to last person of the old clear sighted mortals to die, the others still alive being Tyson, Thalia, Piper and Will. She died on a Sunday surrounded by the guardians from her past and friends that had died months, weeks or even years before her and with Percy sleeping right next to her with his arms wrapped around her stomach.**

 **She got Elysium for all the amazing building she created and chose guardianship (obviously) and the rest is history…**

 **I hope that has satisfied you guys, I am really sorry I really am but I hope you guys have enjoyed the long summary of where this story was supposed to end and I hope you guys won't be too mad at me.**

 **For the last time on this story (maybe?)**

 **Bye.**

 **-Kayla. (I am so sorry)**


End file.
